Black Flames of Malice
by Doegewoonwat
Summary: Mayumi Taiketa, a former slave finding the power of her soul destroyed the lands, only to find herself reincarnated as a being of pure malice... the path of redemption or slaughter, which will she take? Is there even such an option in a world of Shinobi? What if she is to teach another with a similar dark upbringing? Future possibly dark Naruto
1. Chapter 1 Blackened Soul

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, never will, don't even want to.**

 **I deleted my other story for a few reasons. It was crap basically, it was far too challenging having to write for two different characters at the same time! The story was just messed up, things being inconsistent because I didn't know what I wanted to do properly. But with this one I seem to have a better idea! So I really hope this one turns out better, please give some advice!**

 **I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

My name is Mayumi Taiketa, also known as the lousy slave…

All my life I've been told that I was a useless nobody, having almost no magical powers or talent. Just knowledge about mana control…but the people didn't see that, knowledge held no meaning if you couldn't back it up with the power it would produce.

I went against the normal teachings of the mages, they believed that raw power was everything. If you could blow up mountains or kill somebody with just a touch, then why would you spend attention to the finer details? They saw power as strength, and compassion as weakness, if you didn't have power to stand up to others then you were used as a slave, providing for others that could…

They used me as one of those slaves, working day and night just for their needs. Not paying attention to my needs or wants, all that mattered was that I could give them food at the end of the day, if I died while doing so, then they could just replace me.

So yes, I was a nobody, having almost no magical powers in my youth made me unable to enter the schools, no school means no education, no education means no future… well, at least no future worth living.

In the little spare time that I had I tried to learn everything I could with the little powers that I possessed, instead of focusing on the bigger skills such as fireballs or earthquakes which I couldn't do. The little mana I had could only be used for the smaller things like producing a cooking flame or cleaning a cup of water.

But…that little amount of power may have been a blessing in disguise. You see, with little magic you had a lot more opportunity to try and manipulate it. The bigger your powers, the less control you would have. The strongest people just seemed to compensate for their lack of control with putting in more force, resulting in enough injuries and destruction to their surroundings. But apparently that destruction was justified, they had the power, so they made the justice…

My early childhood was one such occasion, at one time I lived with my loving parents in a small farm on the lands. Enjoying every moment we had together, looking at sunrises and sunsets, fishing and growing the crops. They supported my will to become a great mage, knowing full well that I wouldn't be able to, they still tried giving me hope. Hope that there was a brighter tomorrow where I could support my parents and they wouldn't have to work themselves to the bone.

Sadly that stopped one day… a wandering mage was experimenting with his new fire skills. When he passed our farm and forced us to give 'the great' him food, he got angry when my parents told him that there was almost nothing left. He didn't care, the little food that we had left should be given to him, leaving us to die a noble cause…the noble cause of providing a wandering mage with a full stomach for one day while it would mean us dying…

My parents pleaded and begged him to go away, to spare our lives, even going as far as to go on their knees before the mage. Their pleas fell on deaf ears, in his anger and wanting to try his new fire spell he saw us as a nice experiment. He didn't see our lives as anything meaningful!

The next thing I remember was flames everywhere, my mother and father hugging me while crying. Dying to protect me from the flames while a mage was laughing in joy as his experiment seemed to have worked…

I woke up the next day, everything around me black and unable to move. I noticed why, my parents died to protect me until the last moment, their charred bodies still holding on to me as they slowly fell apart from the blowing wind.

In utter shock I stumbled backwards, not believing the sight before my very eyes. My dead parents' arms breaking into pieces as I moved away from their last hug, the last time I felt my parents touch me. Their bodies fell forward, no longer being supported by my body. They hit the ground, crumbling, leaving only bones…

I just sat there, grieving from the loss of my parents, enraged from the cause of their death! A lot of emotions went through me, slowly becoming insane from what had happened. My mind trying to protect me with the only way it knew how, a thirst for vengeance, giving me a will to live!

A couple of days passed, when people found me in the wreckage they took me to a nearby town, only to sell me as a slave for some quick cash. The loving childhood with my parents was over, it was now gone I realized. I was to be used by others for their greed and show of power.

Never giving up on my dream for power and vengeance I tried to understand the little power I had in hope to somehow become strong enough to achieve my dream. I needed power, such power that I could kill everything that I wished, kill the mage that took my parents, kill every mage out that with their false sense of superiority!

It was extremely hard being a slave and using what little time I had left for my studies. But after almost a lifetime of working myself to blood, sweat and tears I achieved it! The power I thirst for, the power to change everything, the power for my vengeance!

The power… of death… in all the years of my study I came to one conclusion, one important life deciding conclusion. There was a soul… with all the time trying to take control over my little magical powers and achieving utmost control in doing so I noticed something next to the mana.

There it was, a lingering force, unlike mana but almost impossible to feel. Mages call mana the source of our lives, life energy, but they were wrong, oh how wrong they were. It wasn't life energy, it was just the force protecting it. With the control I had over my own little mana I was able to move it away, something that shouldn't have been possible according to many, the mana you had at your center was unmoving and a constant. Yet I was able to do so, it moved and there I saw it, the lingering force in the center.

It was a small black ball of flame, it looked so weak as if just the smallest breeze would blow it out. But that perception of weakness was utterly wrong, even though it looked weak and small it glowed with power, like one small push would make it burst and explode.

Having nothing to lose I wanted to find out what would happen, what if I were to provoke that power? It took all the willpower that I had to achieve this, it was a test of the mind, since the soul was inside you and mana was there to protect it, you couldn't use said mana to harm it. The only thing that could harm it was my will to harm it, my will to harm the soul would have to be stronger than the power it harnessed.

Black…everywhere, everything was black. The tiny flame that seemed so weak but yet so powerful burst into a blinding black light, taking my awareness with it. I could see what the explosion did as if I was the one doing it,

I watched as everything in the lands that I knew was engulfed in the black light, leaving only a smoldering pile of death and decay in its wake! All the people that used me, the people that sought the ultimate power and used it to take control over others, destroyed before my very sight!

It was exhilarating! I knew I should feel bad for all the innocent lives that I took, but deep within I just didn't care… they were only being used, they were forced to their death, so why bother when I just sped up the inevitable? What did have my attention was the sight of academies getting destroyed, the mages screaming in anguish and terror as their life was taken away from them! Loving every second of it!

Yes, this was all I ever hoped for and more! A shame I couldn't use this power to wipe out all the mages in existence, but I became satisfied…I had my vengeance…

The black light faded, taking my consciousness with it. My life as Mayumi Taiketa the slave ended, a bright light taking it away as I left the world of the living…

* * *

 **( The realm of the dead )**

I never believed in reincarnation, thinking it would end with my death. How wrong I was… there wasn't an afterlife like a lot of people imagined. There was however a different realm where you soul seemed to wander in oblivion, there was no concept of time, it seemed like I was floating in space for ages…

After what seemed like a century of total silence and darkness, having spoken to no-one and even having been unable to move even the slightest. There was a light, it started small like a dot on paper and grew to the size of a full-grown man. The light was spinning and created a rippling effect in its surroundings… quite honestly it was a wonder to behold, never having seen anything quite like it.

The light stopped growing and took shape, it started resembling the outlines of a man, but had no distinct features except for a smile. Like a blank canvas that had yet to be painted, only having the slightest details that showed that it wasn't blank… a smile on a man made out of white light….

The smile widened and even though it should have resembled a nice smile on any given person, it looked terrifying! And then the entity spoke… _"Hello…Mayumi, or at least the soul that represents Mayumi Taiketa, do you still remember that name?"_

Yes, I knew… the name that caused me so much grief and pain, the name that slaughtered many in its vengeance, the name that would probably become cursed in my old world. "Yes, I do… sadly I still do, giving anything to forget it but failing to do so…"

" _Now, why would you forget such a glorious name? Don't you realize what you had done? It was quite a magnificent feat if I do say so myself, and trust me, I've seen a lot during my lifetime."_

How was what I did glorious? At first I thought so as well myself, but over what seemed like a century in thought, just thinking about what I've done, I stopped doing so. The killing of so many innocents just to kill the few that deserved it, that wasn't glorious, that was anything but… I was a maniac…

" _Oh? A maniac? No, you weren't, although most would agree with you in your old world, this isn't your old world. Care to guess where you are then? Even though you already seem to know the answer."_

He was right, I knew the answer to where I was. It was obvious really, what else could it be next to a realm of purgatory? This was a place where you were judged, to see what would become of your very being, your soul. But why did he seem to like what I did, and that opinions would differ here compared to the old world. Wouldn't the slaughter of so many people be judged as evil no matter the cause?

"Even though you can apparently read my thoughts, I'll give in and humor you with the answer… it's purgatory, the realm that is not quite the realm of the dead. A place of judgement, of atonement, a realm to see what is to become of me."

The man's smile grew even wider, _"Correct! And I am your judge! Now for my last question before we begin, what am I called?"_

Didn't that differ between cultures, religions and even every individual? Although, thinking back, there was always one thing that seemed constant… even though it had many names, deathbringer, taker of souls, reaper… there was always one constant…

"Shinigami"

" _Ghahaha correct again! Although it wasn't that hard of a question. One small little thing that you should know, I am one and I am all. Every soul is judged by yours truly, that is my role, that is my purpose and that is my power. And you, my dear Mayumi, are the only person in many centuries that managed to make contact with their soul!"_

So I was a special case? He wanted to actually speak with me, the only reason I was here before him was because he found me interesting?

" _Indeed… You are quite interesting, with the little power you had you still managed to make contact with the soul, an almost impossible achievement! So many have tried, yet so many have failed… It is sad really, the soul is a work of art, it should be appreciated more… and then there's you, a total idiot that goes and blows her soul up ghahaha!_

I couldn't go against that really, what was I thinking at the moment? I knew it was my soul, that it would burst with just a touch, and yet I did it anyway! I blew up my own soul, not even thinking about the consequences!

"But if I blew up my soul, then how come I am still here? Shouldn't I have stopped existing?"

" _Of course not! I am the Shinigami, I govern all souls! Even one destroyed such as yours isn't out of my control, although I have to admit that it took me well over a century to piece it back together in its entirety."_

"That's why I was just floating around and you waited to talk to me?", the figure nodded, signaling that I was right… now for the other thing that I was wondering…

"Tell me, why was my soul black? I imagine it shouldn't be, but I could be wrong… it was after all the first time I saw a soul"

" _Finally you get to the good part! You're right it isn't usually black! You see, the soul represents your thoughts, your nature and your very being at that moment. It starts out grey, and it can change color to white or black, sometimes even colors such as red or green. Yours turned fully black, signifying that you were a being of pure malice, you only wanted death and destruction, that was your very will to live!"_

That does indeed explain it, the only thing I was thinking about at that time in my life was vengeance, the thirst for revenge and justice. Not caring how many would die, only that they would in the end. But why am I still black? This form represents my soul, and I've changed over the century, shouldn't I at least have become grey? I've grieved for what I've done, went through the stages of acceptance and repentance, so why is my soul still black?!

" _That, my dear Mayumi, is because your soul can only chance color in the realm of the living. No matter how long you stay here, no matter how much you change, you will stay a being of pure malice! Even in reincarnation, you will become a person that represents malice!"_

I didn't like where this was going! Being reborn as pure malice, wouldn't that make me a mindless killer yet again? Removing the opportunity to change my soul in the process?

"What will become of me during the new life?"

" _Although you are to become a being of pure malice, this does have benefits. One of those is that I find you extremely interesting, therefore in all my benevolence I will let you remain your memories. You will live to atone for what you've done, you will live with the knowledge of every person you killed during the explosion, never forgetting their faces in anguish as they died because of you."_

" _yes, you will retain the memories, but without those you have no hope to change, you have two options in this new life. Life as your representation would decree, or change your fate and show that you will live to make a better world."_

" _Your blackened soul will give you powers, you will be able to feel malice in other people. Able to control your soul to an extent, growing in power as you learn and live. Trust me when I say that you will be surprised with how your soul will be represented, for it will not change during your entire life, once your being is made, it can not be changed. So deal with the image you are going to have and prove others wrong in their judgement, or if you so desire prove them right, it is your choice."_

So, a new life with powers that I've dreamed of my entire previous life. The downside being that people will know what I am, probably hating me for my entire life. It was not going to be easy, that was for sure. But I will prove them wrong! I will atone and I will show them that I am not a blackened soul!

The entity walked towards me, his arm reaching out and hand holding my shoulder. _"Then prove me wrong, for I know what you are deep inside, and you will not fail to amuse me.",_ he pushed me into nothingness and I fell into oblivion. There seemed to be no end, and it scared me to think what would happen. Then it hit me, it felt as if I suddenly stopped and hit solid ground with a sickening speed, a bright light enveloped me…

* * *

 **( A small village, somewhere in the new world )**

In a small village situated next to a cliff and forest a scream could be heard. The scream of a women in pain, crying for help that would not come, the scream of a women giving birth…

"Please, dear stay with us! You can do this you're almost there!", that one sentence was spoken in hope that was not to be fulfilled… "Push! I can see the baby!". The women began screaming harder as the baby started leaving her body, screams of anguish, not a slimmer of joy being present.

"It's out! Dear you did it! Dear… dear!", the man that stood next to the women began crying as his wife died, the baby was delivered but his wife did not make it. This was no joyous occasion, he lost the love of his life, only to see her give birth to…

"Demon!", yes, a demon…the small boy that came out of the women had pure black hair that seemed to be alive. The hair flowing even without wind, like black flames dancing on his head. His eyes were pure black with no pupil, there was no white to be seen, only black, radiating malice. Whoever looked at him could only think of one thing…'Demon…'

The man screamed in grief and fury, having lost his wife only to have birthed a demon. He took the child in his hands and tried to squeeze it to death only to find his hands going up in black flames. The boy falling to the ground, hitting the floor but staying unharmed as the black flames came out of his entire body protecting him from harm.

"Aaaaarggghhh help! Somebody help! It hurts! Demonspawn!", the man was screaming his lungs out, knees on the ground as he looked at the remains of his arms…burned stumps was all that was left from the elbow down. No hands to be seen, only ash on the ground from what was left of them… he fell to the ground after a few seconds, twitching in shock and having spasms. The man wouldn't survive for long, just as his wife lay dead, he too was going to die.

Hearing the screams coming out of the house people started rushing in, only to start screaming in panic and horror at the sight before them. Two corpses, one dead on the bed and the other laying on the ground in ash, but then they noticed another being in the room. They saw the baby, laying there in between them on the ground… "…Demon! We must kill it!"

Just like the fate the man suffered a few men ran towards the baby trying to pick it up, only to burst into flames and fall to the ground, crumbles into ash. The scene could only be described as a nightmare to the villagers, losing their loved ones before their eyes. This was a quiet and peaceful village, nothing ever happened here, let alone a thing like this!

The remaining villagers noticed that only the flesh of people burned when they touched the baby, with stone cold determination to kill the demon they took to action. Protecting themselves with all manner of clothes and armor so they could pick up the demon without dying. It worked, they managed to pick the boy up "Throw it off the cliff! That will surely kill it! Throw it in the ice waters, drown it! We must rid ourselves of this demonspawn!"

The rest of the villagers roared in unison, agreeing with the statement, the demon had to die. Throwing it of a cliff was a fitting end, it could not be allowed to life any further! They ran towards the edge of the cliff "Die, demon!" and threw the Babyboy off, watching him plummet to his certain death.

He hit the ocean, water filling his lungs, the flames desperately trying to keep him from harm but slowly failing. The villagers let out a shriek of joy and went back to the scene of so much death, after that one joyous moment there would not be any more joy to be seen in this village, for it was now a village of sorrow.

* * *

 **( Two days later at a beach )**

A man with black hair and dark eyes walked down a beach, mumbling incoherently to himself. Stumbling over pieces of driftwood and rocks on the beach, picking himself up of the ground several times. This was until he suddenly stopped, looking to his left in between a few pieces of driftwood, almost hidden out of sight he saw something…

"What's this?", the man walked towards the driftwood and began clearing it away, only to be surprised at what he found, "A baby? What's a baby doing here on a beach, in the hiding between wreckage… how curious…". He bend forward intending to pick up the baby, only to come to a sudden halt in his movement,

All around the baby black flames appeared, sensing the incoming person they sprung to life yet again intending to not let anything harm its master.

"Black flames? I've seen many things in my life, but only once have I seen black flames… that is not a memory I think of fondly… But this can't be the same, the baby doesn't have red eyes, he isn't from that accursed clan."

The man took a small step back and took something out of his belt, a small thin needle. He threw the needle at the child's neck with obvious experience, putting it into a death like state. The flames receded and he let out a breath of relief. "Now then, time to take you some place else little demon, you will do nicely when you grow up."

He took the baby as he walked off the beach, heading to a nearby forest shrouded in darkness. As if the nearby light was afraid of said forest, desperately trying to avoid it. The man didn't stop and simply walked in, not even taking the trouble to avoid any incoming trees as they shattered before him, nothing hindered his path. The path behind him filled with destruction as if a natural disaster just passed by.

Nearing a small cliff he simply walked up the wall as if it was solid ground, not stopping for anything as he didn't seem to have a care in the world. Meanwhile mumbling incoherently yet again, nothing he said seemed to make any sense, except for the man himself.

"Now then, finally home… haven't been here in a couple of months, I'll have to do some cleaning before I let you in little demon. Wait here for a bit okay?", he casually put the baby on top of a tree stump that was just next to the edge of the cliff, one small movement of the baby and he would fall down. The man didn't seem to care and just left him there, going to clean his house.

" _Futon: Great Breakthrough!",_ a huge cloud of dust came out of every opening of the house, making it seem more like a dust release than anything… "There, that should do it", he walked out fully covered in dust _"Futon: Wind shield",_ blowing the dust off of himself with a final jutsu.

"Now for the little demon, let's find a place for him to sleep. Somewhere outside of my house though, don't want it going up in flames… it may look like a pile of garbage but it's still my loving home!", picking up the baby he walked a small distance from his home, "There, this spot should do fine".

" _Doton: Earth wall",_ a few walls of solid earth popped out of the ground resembling a small shelter, too small for a full-grown person but large enough for a crib and baby. "Yes, good enough for the small demon, don't want him getting too comfortable, just one small wall in the front so he won't crawl out and it's done.

Making one small wall in front of the shelter opening he smiled as he looked at his work "Done! There you go little demon, enjoy your sleep", dumping the baby without any sort of bed into the makeshift shelter. Turning away and returning to his home, not even looking back for a second.

* * *

 **Yay a first chapter to my new story, it has some similarities to my other story that I deleted but I wasn't happy with how that turned out. This story will have a similar future storyline but with just one character, which makes it a lot easier for me to write. I noticed that I didn't have enough experience to write the other one… shame… maybe later when I get better?**


	2. Chapter 2 Sea of Calamity

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, never will, don't even want to.**

 **I hope you enjoy the new chapter, a lot happens in it and it has major progress in the storyline. Please stick through and fully read it, the start may seem a bit boring but it's needed for the future progress. Also please leave a review with advice, I know I'm a novice writer, but I try my best…**

* * *

( The next day )

As the sun began shining over the mountaintops it spread its sunlight over the cliff. This was the only part of the forest that seemed to have any sunlight, all around there seemed to be only darkness. Yet you could still make out the trees in the forest, it was an eternal darkness, but just like you can still see outside during the middle of the night, it was possible to barely see the outlines of the trees.

The sunlight reached the makeshift shelter, soft snoring could be heard from the opening present, signifying that the baby was still alive. Looking in the shelter there was a small baby boy with hair like black flames surrounding him, as if protecting the baby during the night.

Sunlight slowly made its way into the shelter until it reached the baby, the flaming hair receded from his body having done its job. The snoring stopped and you could slowly see the baby's eyes opening, adjusting to the sudden sunlight entering his black eyes.

Said baby blinked with his eyes, and even though he was still very young, there was an expression of disbelief on his face. 'What is going on? Sunlight? And it's hurting my eyes, how can there be light?', not having seen sunlight in over a century while he/she was in purgatory the baby seemed to have trouble adjusting to the sudden change in his environment…

Trying to hold his arm in front of his face to shelter his eyes from the sun he noticed something extremely disturbing… 'why isn't my arm listening to my command? It's taking so long to get to where I want it to go, and it's costing me so much energy!'

Slowly but surely the little arm made its way to the correct position, he breathed a sigh of relief, no longer did the sun hurt his eyes. Now having the time to look at his arm, wondering what was causing the problem. 'Why is it so tiny?! What the kami is going on?! It looks like…like… a baby's arm!', he quickly looked at the rest of his body, taking in the horrifying facts presented before his eyes!

'I'm a damn baby! Please let this be a nightmare! Anything but this, it's one thing being a baby with a baby mentality, but having the mind of over a century in a baby's body is torture!', he started inspecting his new body more closely, to see if there was anything noteworthy or wrong with it.

'Okay, I look fine so far… even if a bit malnourished for some reason, I've seen enough babies and even they shouldn't be this scrawny but nothing that can't be fixed… Two legs, two arms, a small penis, black spiky hair all the way to my hips that seems to be alive, yep totally normal…', for however much a baby can hyperventilate and panic, this could only be the extreme of such a case…

'Noooo no no no this can't be real! This must be a nightmare! I can't be a boy! I've been a girl for over a century, you fucking Shinigami you can't just change me into a boy!', for some reason he could hear a hollow laughter in the background, but without a distinct source, screaming into the air because of the injustice the boy was startled when something shouted at it!

"You 'hic' fucking demon be quiet! I was 'hic' sleeping 'hic'!", a man was walking towards it, well, trying to walk as he was obviously pissdrunk! Still holding a half empty bottle of what looked like liquor in his hands and not being able to walk in a straight line, having to pick himself off the ground a couple times as he fell.

"Why the 'hic' fuck are you crying in the fucking morning!", throwing the bottle of liquor at him, not caring that he was just a baby 'Oh shit!', he tried putting his hands in front of himself for the little protecting it could offer, which was just about nothing if you think about it…

The bottle was flying towards him, almost hitting him and shattering into splinters! Just before it would hit the baby the black flaming hair grew in length and covered his body, absorbing the bottle and burning it out of existence!

The drunk looked at what happened in anger "You fucking demon! How dare you protect yourself! You will…. know who your ma…. st…", the boy couldn't hear the rest as he fell unconscious from exhausting, the hair protecting him having taken all the energy in his tiny body…

* * *

( Five hours later )

The shelter empty, no longer was the boy present. Instead he found himself waking up freezing cold and gasping for air before he could only breath water again the next second "Wake up you fucking demon! Or I'll put your head underwater again!"

He cried, not being able to do anything else to signal he woke up as a baby, only to find himself sucking in water again. "And don't you fucking cry!", he couldn't process what was happening properly, just having woken up in such a situation… "You will obey me! I know you understand me you demon!", the next thing he knew he felt himself flying through the air, hitting the ground hard as he landed, knocking the remaining water out of his lungs.

'What's going on?! First I feel like I'm drowning, then I get thrown to the ground and my body is screaming in pain! And what the kami are these things on my wrists?!', he looked at his wrists, feeling some kind of suctioning force from the shackles that were on them that drained him of his energy "So, you've noticed? Now your demonic flames can't hurt me!"

'What flames? What is he talking about?!', he started thinking about what happened and vaguely remembered his spiky black hair protecting him as if it were alive just before he lost consciousness 'Does he mean my hair? It seemed alive somehow just like a flame and suddenly grew in length to protect me… strange….'

He couldn't think any further as he felt the drunk kick him "Don't ignore me! I am your Master! . !"…'so I got a new life, and end up as a slave right from the start…great…'

* * *

( One year later )

"Wake up boy!" the drunk man yelled and threw a bucket of water on the sleeping boy. He quickly woke up from the shock but didn't panic, this was a normal morning procedure that his master seemed to like doing… 'Fuck I hate water! Another day, another torture, let's begin…'

The boy got on his knees as fast as possible and bowed "Good morning master, thank you for waking me up master"

The man seemed to revel while hearing this, an evil smile on his face "Good my boy, know your place, it's time for training, eat quickly!", and threw a piece of stale bread before the boy.

"Thank you master!", the boy began eating… 'just pretend to follow his orders… I've learned this the hard way over the last year, he doesn't care if I break any bones knowing that my flames will heal me anyway.', he thought about the experiences over the last year, the beatings he got while he didn't comply to the commands or asking questions without permission, the torturous training each and every day, the same stale bread every morning.

It was hell, but all of this was still nothing compared to his nightmares… each night he would remember faces of those he killed, haunting him, taunting him. Not letting him have one moment of proper rest, he desperately tried to change in purgatory, but this new life didn't give him any chance so far to prove that change. The nightmares never seemed to stop, they wouldn't, just like the Shinigami told him.

While he was thinking he ate the bread as if on automatic pilot, his body being used to the same routine every day, knowing what was to come. But this morning he was going to do one thing he had wondered for ages, not daring to ask it to his master before, an important question.

"Master, permission to ask a question?" he asked hopeful, knowing that he would probably get punished for it, but he had to ask!

The man looked at him, the evil grin on his face growing "Of course my boy, but if your question is pointless, you will know the consequences, correct?"

He nodded his head "Yes master!"

"Then ask, you have my permission"

He breathed deeply, hoping his master wouldn't mind the question, or else the day would be even worse than usual… he knew what would happen from experience, still having scars from the occasions. "Does this lowly servant have a name?"

The man laughed out loud "Bhahaha of course not! You are my killer, you have no need for a name! but that question made me laugh, so you won't be punished, no, I will reward you! It's time for your sword training my killer!"

The boy started trembling, this wasn't a reward! He knew deep inside that this new training would be anything but nice! Every time he had a new type of training he would get hurt beyond compare, his master telling him that learning the hard way ingrained his lessons, forcing him to adjust!

'So, I'm his killer? Only time will tell what he means with me, I know he's training me for something, why else would he take all this trouble…' he quickly followed as his master started walking away to the training ground, he had to follow his every command, there was no alternative, he had no will of his own. 'I may have no will of my own, but I have a name! My name is Mayumi, it always was, and it always will be!'

* * *

( Five years later )

Mayumi stood in the training field in front of his master, waiting for orders and what the day would entail. A long thing sword strapped on his back, a belt with all sort of shinobi equipment such as shuriken and kunai and the most special feature… An outfit, totally black and alive just like his hair, the only thing that could be seen was the area around his black eyes. Making him seem like the depiction of darkness itself.

His master looked with pride at his work of art, the perfect killing machine! A servant to his every desire, well towards being trained to utmost perfection! He couldn't help but have a small smile on his face, not an evil smile, but one of pride. "This week, boy, is going to be different. I will be testing you on your skills. Today is Kenjutsu, tomorrow Taijutsu, Wednesday is Ninjutsu, you will have Thursday and Friday to work by yourself, because Saturday you will have an all-out battle to the death with a special guest!

Mayumi was surprised, this was his first battle to the death, ever! He had never killed a person with his own hands, except for the incident with his soul blowing up… but this was still different! He wanted a life without unnecessary killing, a life to redeem himself! Not… _This_!

He had no option other than to accept what was to come, he was a servant, he had to comply to his masters will. He bowed before him and just as usual "Yes master", taking the sword off his back and going into the stance taught to him. "Permission to ask a question master"

"Granted"

"Am I allowed to use my flame for offense and defence or is it purely Kenjutsu and Taijutsu?"

"A valid question, your flame would offer protection against my hits, but you can't always rely on them. Therefore it will be purely Kenjutsu and Taijutsu", his master took his own sword which was slightly longer and bigger than his "Now take your stance, when the sun reaches me we will begin!"

Mayumi stood there, sword in his hands diagonally in front of himself. Waiting in utter calm for the fight that would erupt any second now. The light reached his master and he rushed forward as fast as he could, his master waiting patiently for the strike that was to come.

'I have to make a faint, he will expect a frontal attack', he sliced vertically, making his master hold his sword slightly diagonally to block the strike. When the swords were about to make contact Mayumi let go of the sword with one hand, making it possible to suddenly change the trajectory. He leaned to the right and let his body weight fall to the side, taking his sword with him for a horizontal slash that would slice his master's stomach.

His master grinned "A valid move, although risky! But I know your tactics by now!", dodging to the side and avoiding Mayumi's strike, before Mayumi could take a proper footing he lunged forward with his sword aiming to impale his servant.

With a sword aiming to pierce him and no footing he let himself fall to the ground instead while rotating his body, taking his sword in a circular motion along with him intending to slice his master from the bottom.

'Good choice servant! He's growing quickly, in just six years he managed to come close to my level in Kenjutsu… Amazing!', he got a shallow slice on his stomach, just having managed to dodge in time. With Mayumi still on the ground he went on the assault, taking his advantage of the high ground.

The exchange of attacks went on for more than two hours, both fighters sweating and panting, not wanting to give up. But both had a smile on their face… clearly enjoying the challenging fight, even though they were master and servant, the thrill of such a battle was invigorating! 'This is the most fun I've had in years! I'm glad I took that little demon in when I found him!'

Mayumi had similar thoughts at the moment 'I hate him and want to kill my so called master, but I can't help and enjoy my fights with him! I've never felt so alive as during such moments!'

Mayumi went for a last strike, his whole body complaining, everything burned and moving was a challenge in itself. But he would finish this fight! It looked like a pathetic attack, and some would say it was, but after all that fighting in a six year old body it was amazing that the boy was still standing… he tried to strike his master, only to see him dodge just at the last moment.

He fell to the ground, no longer having any energy left to pick himself up, looking to the side he saw his master sitting on the ground exhausted as well. "Good fight my boy! You've proven to be at my level with Kenjutsu, even though I am only low Jonin level, that's still an amazing feat, you've done your master proud!"

'I don't care about his pride' he thought disgusted, but low Jonin level, his master taught him about the different ranks, he felt like he had accomplished something great. Satisfied about his achievement, he fell unconscious, no longer having any energy to stay awake.

* * *

( The next morning )

There he stood, the same as yesterday before his master. His body having recovered due to his black flames healing his wounds, he still found it amazing that flames meant to destroy could heal himself. But he didn't complain, it made him stronger, he could train every day to his fullest and not care about the consequences.

"Are you ready for another day of testing? Today is Taijutsu, you can use your gauntlets and forearm protectors. Intent to kill me, I am much stronger in Taijutsu than Kenjutsu! Make it just as fun as yesterday!"

Mayumi looked at his master, he wasn't wearing any protection or weapons to hit harder. His master liked the feeling of his hands beating into flesh, the pain when he took a hit, the sound of bones snapping as he hit them, he was a lover of such battles. If you weren't bleeding at the end of it then you weren't doing it right!

Unlike yesterday's Kenjutsu battle Mayumi wasn't as good as his master in Taijutsu. He was decent, maybe high chuunin to low Jonin level, but nowhere near the level of his master. He could only hope that the wounds he inflicted yesterday would slow his master down, giving him a chance.

"The same rules as yesterday, we start when the sun reaches me!"

They started, this time Mayumi was on the defensive, he knew that he would have to wait for a chance to strike. "Good choice! You know I'm stronger, so try and hold on for when an opportunity shows itself!"

His master came rushing to him with a grin on his face, already enjoying the moment that was to come. A strike straight towards Mayumi's face making him duck only to find the elbow that just passed him going towards his neck from an upper strike. His master liked combination attacks, if you dodged his attack then you almost never fully dodged it, there was always a follow-up coming!

Mayumi turned slightly and shot his own fist towards the elbow, if they hit each other then he would win the exchange. His gauntlet was covered in spikes while the elbow was unprotected. It would give him the advantage that he needed, but he knew it was never this easy against his master…

Just like he thought, it was never this easy… a sudden knee against his forearm made it go off path, leaving him with no protection against the incoming elbow. The only luck he had was that when he rotated his body the blow was now aimed to his shoulder and therefore wasn't a finishing strike anymore.

He tried to dodge as much as he could but the blow connected, giving him a blast of pain as his arm dislocated. His master laughed "First hit is for me this time boy!". Mayumi rolled on the ground, using the force of the blow to make distance from his master, quickly getting up as he noticed his master once again rushing towards him. Not giving him any chance to counter attack.

The pain in his shoulder started to lessen, flamed erupted from his wound and you could hear the arm popping back into its socket. "Still such a cheating ability boy, but all the more fun for me!"

His master was right, it was a cheating ability, the ability to quickly heal as long as the injury was minor. The downside was that his master could therefore hit him as much as he wanted, not having to worry about permanent injuries, he was like a punching bag when it came to Taijutsu and his master loved it!

The onslaught went on for over an hour, Mayumi took hits constantly, skin opening for wounds only to close seconds later from the black flames. It still exhausted him, every time his wounds healed it would cost him chakra, he was reaching his limits… his master still hadn't given him an opening to strike, the gap in skill was far too great in Taijutsu…

Luckily his master was also slowly getting exhausted, his muscles still hurting from the fight yesterday. He was slowing down bit by bit, an opening couldn't be far off now, his chance would come!

And there it was… his master went for a sweeping kick to his face, intending to finish the fight. Mayumi took advantage of this and ducked just at the last moment, using the momentum to strike the remaining foot on the ground with his gauntlet. Spikes penetrating the flesh, his master couldn't dodge!

"That fucking hurt boy!", but his master wasn't angry, he revelled in the pain and laughed! "Finally you draw blood! Now, let me enjoy this more!". Before his master could jump back Mayumi took his chance and send an uppercut to the inside of the sweeping leg, it connected, two hits right after each other! His master was send backwards from the blow in an awkward position, both of his legs being hurt his speed was significantly slowed.

"Ghahaha great! Now we're on even ground boy!", finally Mayumi could go on the offensive, his master waiting for him in a defensive stance. He knew he still had only a small chance to win, the gap in skill was just too large.

He sent a flurry of punches to his master, only to have him block almost each and every one of them while counterattacking in the process. Every blow Mayumi managed to land cost him ten blows in return, his chakra getting exhausted.

This went on for five minutes, five minutes of Mayumi getting beaten up by his master that was laughing all the while. "It may have been a draw yesterday, but you won't beat me in Taijutsu yet boy!"

Then his chakra was totally exhausted, every time he was punched the wounds that opened stopped healing, it hurt! One final uppercut to the chin sent Mayumi to the ground, unable to get back up. His master standing before him, looking down on him "Good fight boy, you held on for longer than expected, you trained well! But there is still a lot of room for improvement, you need more experience!"

His master didn't punish him! He even somewhat praised him, even though he lost! Usually when he lost he would get beaten as a reminder not to lose again.

"Tomorrow is the final test, but you won't be fighting directly against me. Your black flames are far too deadly even for me… No, I have prepared a field for you to show your skills in, you will show me the progress you achieved in your spare time, don't let me down!"

* * *

( Wednesday, Ninjutsu testing day )

Mayumi and his master were slowly walking away from the cliff through the dark forest. He hadn't been away from his so called 'home' that often. Only a few times did his master take him hunting, but that was a rarity.

They walked for well over an hour, everything in the forest seemed the same, the trees looked the same, the darkness stayed the same, the path stayed the same… it was like you never moved in the first place. The only way you noticed that you actually moved was because the cliff seemed to get further away…

Mayumi didn't dare to look bored, always paying attention to his surroundings. His master would punish him if he showed any annoyance. "Almost there boy"

Then Mayumi saw it, the forest opened up into a massive clearing. How did he not notice this from the cliff? It was massive, it couldn't be missed surely? "This clearing is protected by a Genjutsu, nobody can see what we do in here, here I will test your Ninjutsu skills. I've set up a few seals with the help of an acquaintance, they will progress in strength and test a variety of things."

"Yes master!", Mayumi was honestly excited for this part. During the last years he constantly trained his control, inventing techniques with his black flames that he could only dream of in his previous life. It was his biggest hobby!

He followed his master to the middle of the clearing "Now tell me boy, how many techniques have you mastered so far? And tell me what they do so I know which test to give you for which technique."

"Yes master! Because of my love of Kenjutsu three techniques are used in combination with the sword and body. My first technique is a sword technique that lets me produce a solid sword out of my flames which can become incorporeal at will. Meaning that if somebody is to try and block my strike I can make the sword lose its solid form and pass through his blade only to have it become solid again and slash my opponent. The flames with spread when it strikes, slowly burning my enemy."

He could see his master smiling wickedly "That is a terrifying technique in the hands of a Kenjutsu master! I will train you more with the sword from now on! Quickly, show it to me!"

They went to a training dummy, his master holding his sword horizontally in front of it as if it were blocking a strike. "Strike the target without moving my blade!"

Mayumi breathed in, steadying himself _"Kuroi Kaen: Sword of Malice!"_ , a black katana like sword appeared in his right hand, flames dancing on the top of the blade and radiating a massive amount of malice. He saw as his master had to catch his breath, a sweat drop appearing "That is a terrifying ability… the malice and killing intent it radiates are enough to send even a trained Jonin off guard… but it is terrible for stealth, it's like a beacon for enemies. Even as we speak my body is telling me to run away! Now, strike!"

He did as was told, striking the dummy, making his sword incorporeal as it was about to strike his masters blade, passing straight through it. When it touched the training dummy it sliced right through, both halves lighting up in black flame that slowly turned them into ash. Even though the dummy was made out of earth it still turned to ash… the black flame didn't care what it burned, all would turn to ash before it.

His master laughed with an evil smile on his face 'This is amazing! Even I couldn't expect such a technique from my killer, it will catch anybody off-guard!'. A minute of total silence passed as his master was still excited from what just happened before him.

"Now, the second technique? You said it still had something to do with your sword?", his master was excited like a little kid during Christmas 'if this was only his first technique, I wonder what else he has in store! Maybe he is the key to our plans!'

"Indeed master, my second technique looks less impressive than the first but is just as scary in the right hands. I can suddenly change the length of my sword with one meter, if somebody were to dodge my blow without knowing this I can still slice him. Together with my first technique this makes it extremely hard for a new opponent to stop my Kenjutsu."

'Amazing! Just like the boy said, it seems like nothing great, but if somebody doesn't know what he can do they are dead before they know what hit them!', "Show me, use the three dummies left and make a horizontal strike to hit them all"

Mayumi hadn't even thought of this possibility! He couldn't only use it on one target, but if the length grew as he gained strength then it could be used against a multitude of opponents!

He took his stance before the targets still with the black sword in hand. Just as he was about to strike the first target he whispered _"Extend"_ , it did as was told and cleanly sliced through all targets, burning them afterwards.

"Good, just like expected. Now for your third technique."

"My third technique is something master has seen for a few years already, but it has always been a work in progress. I've just finished it barely a week ago."

His master thought for a second and knew what he meant "You mean the dark outfit you're wearing aren't you? Over the last few years it grew and covered more of your body, now only the area around your eyes is visible. And I must say, it fits a shinobi! What does it do?"

"It is a suit made of my flames. I can change the properties, at the moment it doesn't burn anything and is just an outfit. But in a fight I can make it spread my flames when an enemy hits me. The flames will be a lot weaker than my usual attacks but they will still deal significant damage over time"

"So it's a defence that's made to damage your enemy, it doesn't protect you but only damages when attacked. Acceptable but nothing great yet, if you can manage to make the flames stronger then it will become strong. It does give great cover in the dark, so that's a bonus. Altogether it has potential"

Mayumi nodded, he knew that he shouldn't get hit in the first place as one hit could mean death. But it was better than nothing, and it honestly made him look really cool so he loved it!

"Next to those three techniques I have a few from the fire scrolls you gave me and made another two by myself. The first one is fire bullets but instead of normal fire it uses my black fire, making it deal a lot more damage. The second is the flamethrower technique, the only downside is that I can't use it while moving yet, I still need more training for that. The third is the Great Flame Flower technique"

His master stood there in total shock, the Great Flame Flower technique was at least A rank if not S rank with the black flames! It could cause massive destruction! The other two techniques are decent, but this is on a whole different level! "Show me! Now!"

The master stood there watching as Mayumi made several handsigns _"Kuroi Kaen: Great Flame Flower!"_ , Ten balls of black raging flames went up into the sky and radiated malice just like his sword did, it made him frightened and if he hadn't had experience from war and constant killing he wouldn't be able to stand still, no he would have ran away right at the first moment, praying for his life!

" _Rain Destruction, Scatter!"_ , just as his servant said that all hell broke loose, the clearing before him was annihilated and black flames were everywhere, making a massive crater before they burned out after a whole minute. But somehow there was no heat "Boy, why are there flames but don't your techniques produce any heat?"

Mayumi thought about it, he wondered the same for years. Normal flames would radiate heat, but his only radiated malice, it could have something to do with him being a being of pure malice? "Honestly master I have no idea, the only thing I can tell is that all my black flames are made of malice and therefore are unlike normal flames… maybe that's why they don't produce heat?"

His master stood there with a thoughtful expression 'that could explain it, when I picked him up I could already feel the malice coming off of him, those black eyes and hair making him a demon. I really managed to find myself a real prize!'

"I understand, even if they produce no heat, they are still far more deadly than normal flames. So there is no problem with it! Continue"

Mayumi was glad that his master accepted it, he really didn't know anything else that issue, at least nothing that he could tell his master about. "The last technique took about 75% of my chakra, so I will need a small rest before I can continue master, I am still too young to use it to its full potential and have energy left."

"That is reasonable boy, many Jonin have trouble even using that technique so it's amazing that you can still stand to tell the tale, I wouldn't have been surprised if you had chakra exhaustion after that little show! Your control must be impeccable!"

"That's what I trained for all those years master, I can honestly say that I think I have more chakra control than most Jonin, I could show you this later if you wish"

"That will not be necessary , now rest before we continue"

After half an hour of rest Mayumi was ready to continue the show of techniques, he still had two left. His two most deadly techniques! "Master, for my next technique I will need to give a small explanation if I may"

"Granted boy, tell me"

"Over the years I noticed two properties of my black flame, one is destruction as master has already seen, the other is far more deadly…", Mayumi took a deep breath for what was to come, this was a great secret he had never told his master yet.

"The other property, is to extinguish the soul…", Mayumi his right hand lit up in a black flame that somehow radiated no malice at all, but his master had never been so terrified in his entire life!

His master started shaking, falling to his knees in terror 'What is that flame?! My instincts are screaming for me to run! To destroy a soul? You mean it will permanently destroy it for good, no reincarnation or anything ever again?!'

"Stop! Now! Put that out!"

Mayumi quickly did as his master commanded, he could have killed his master then and there, but somehow deep inside he felt like it wasn't the right time for it yet… "Sorry master!", he went to his knees, bowing for forgiveness before his master.

It took a few minutes for the master to regain his calm, he looked at the boy 'He is far too dangerous! He could have killed me right there! But…he didn't… he still sees me as his master, even when the chance presents itself to release that bond, he didn't! I own him!'

The man laughed in glee, his greatest creation! His perfect killer! HIS servant! "Get up boy, you were just showing me your technique as I commanded you to do, now… for the last one, if it is anything like your last technique then I can't help but be frightened by your potential."

"Thank you master! The last technique is a large area destruction technique… I made it over the years, wanting to see what my limit was. The thing is… I have still never found the limit of this technique, it is impossible to find it by myself."

"Oh, what do you mean boy?", he couldn't help but wonder what the boy meant, a technique without limit? What kind of destruction could that entail? 'Maybe this is what we've been looking for!', he couldn't help but marvel at the possibility!

"Master, is there a barrier here that I can attack? To show the destruction. As for what I mean with the limit master… this technique can extract chakra from others, making it stronger. My own chakra is not enough, it is just a drop in the bucket. Black flames will burn on my shoulders, others can send their chakra to it and my body will then absorb it for the technique. If master could, will you help your lowly servant and give me a Jonin's worth of chakra to see what it would do?"

The man began thinking, giving his chakra to the boy would be risky, he could kill him with the flames. But he's already shown himself to not want to kill him, he had the chance and didn't take it, also the chance to see the strength of that technique was far too alluring to pass up…

"I will give you that. Now, look to your right, you see that pillar just before the forest? It has the strongest barrier in this clearing, try and destroy it."

Mayumi turned so his face pointed towards the pillar and sat down on the ground "Master, this will take at least two minutes of charging chakra, master can push chakra out of his palms towards my flames to make it stronger."

The master walked towards Mayumi as flames sprouted from his shoulders 'Here goes, time to see what will happen…', he pushed half of his chakra out of his palms towards his servant, one average Jonin's worth. Wondering what was going to happen as the seconds passed, he couldn't help but be impatient but didn't dare disrupt the boy's concentration with this much power gathering.

After two minutes Mayumi opened his eyes and made a long series of hand signs, power could be felt gathering in front of him. His master looked on in amazement, he hadn't ever felt something like this, it felt like pure destruction, it was less terrifying than the soul destroying technique, but he could sense the raw power!

A massive black flame erupted in front of Mayumi, growing in size as time passed until it finally stopped growing. _"Kuroi Kaen: Sea of Calamity…"_ he whispered, but that one whisper contained all the malice in the world, as if just those words meant the end.

The massive black flame erupted forward like a tsunami, growing to a massive size as it became more than fifty meters wide and ten meters tall at the end. It moved forward, turning everything that it engulfed into black nothingness. Nothing was left, not even ash. The only thing that could be seen for a long distance was total darkness, there was no crater, no destruction. Just nothingness…

Both Mayumi and his master just sat there in total silence, not believing the sight before them. This was unbelievable, no words could describe it, they had never seen anything like this! Even in his previous life when Mayumi blew up his soul the aftermath was not like this!

Ten minutes passed as they just looked… until finally the silence was broken by his master laughing like a total maniac! 'Yes! YES! This is it! This is what we've been looking for all those years! This power, the power to destroy everything in our path! And this was only with one Jonin worth of chakra! Imagine if there were 20 or more! Whole cities would become nothingness before it!'

As his master was marvelling at the wonder before him and what the future will hold, Mayumi slowly fell to the ground in exhaustion, his body hurt like nothing he had ever felt before, he could just barely hold onto his consciousness.

"Master… I need rest… I can't stay awake any longer…" and just like that he passed out.

His master looked at the boy laying before him with a smile "Don't you worry boy, after what you've just shown me you deserve to rest! That was more than I could ever dream of!", Mayumi didn't hear what his master said of course, but that didn't matter.

* * *

( Three days later )

In the cottage on top of the cliff the boy Mayumi slowly woke up, groaning as he tried to move, looking around. 'Masters house? But, he never let me in here. What happened?'

"Good to see you've woken up boy, I started to get worried. You were asleep for three days after your little show! The death match has been delayed for a week, rest, we will talk later."

'Oh yeah… the death match, great… Hoped I wouldn't have to do that after that last technique I showed him…'

A couple of days passed before Mayumi was back to his old level, just two more days until the match. He had to prepare himself, but first he had to talk to his master. "Master, permission to speak."

"Granted my boy!"

"After that last technique I showed you I noticed that my chakra pathways are damaged, they will need time to recover. Before I can use a skill such as that again"

"That is to be expected, you took more chakra than your body could handle, it's amazing that you are still alive. Thank those black flames for healing you, otherwise I believe you would have died. How long do you think you need to recover?"

Mayumi started thinking, at the rate he seemed to recover at the moment it would take at least three months before the damage was fixed. "I estimate at least three months master, my flames are good at healing more superficial wounds, but the chakra pathway is delicate and will need time."

"That is acceptable, you won't have to use that technique often anyway, it will be for rare occasions. You have those months, in a few years however I have need for it again, you will have to grow stronger and be able to take in more chakra."

Mayumi thought about what his master said 'he will need me to take more chakra? What is he planning, the technique already caused so much destruction, how much does he need?!'

"Now, train for the next two days. Then, you will have your match, and it will be a challenge or so I hope. With the skills you showed me I may believe that it won't be much of a challenge at all."

* * *

( The day of the Death Match! )

Daybreak, Mayumi woke up and went out of bed. It was still a strange idea, having a bed again… all those years he had to live outside in that shelter without any comfort. This was his reward for what he showed his master and Mayumi loved it.

'Time to do this… I have no choice, so best to get it behind me. Live or die, only one way to find out.', he walked outside of the cottage towards the training field, his master already standing there with somebody next to him.

It looked like a man in his thirties, blond hair and green eyes. Average looks except for the multitude of scars on his face and arms. He was armed to the teeth, Mayumi could see weapons everywhere on his body. But what was the most noticeable was a forehead protector with two rocks on it. One large with a smaller one in front of it. This man was from a hidden village!

"Boy, you know what day it is. It's time for your match!"

The man from the hidden village looked at Mayumi in shock and shouted "You mean I'm to fight this little demon?! I will gladly rid the world of you demon!", just as he said that he was already running towards Mayumi but couldn't make it far…

" _Doton: Headhunter Jutsu"_ , "You will NOT act before I am done speaking! Onoki sent you here to try and make up for your sin of killing a brethren and you will do so by my order! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" , master looked furious at the man, Mayumi believed that the only reason the man was still not dead was because it was his task to do so. Shame, it could have been over just like that…

The man looked in disbelief at Mayumi's master "Why did you stop me from killing the demon?! Just look at it! It's totally black, even its eyes and he's radiating malice, even I can tell that he's not human!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH! Dare to speak again without my permission and I will kill you before you can redeem yourself!"

The man calmed down with his tantrum "Yes…sir…", you could hear the venom in his voice, but he obeyed the master.

"Now, as I was saying. You two will have a death match, the last one standing will be left alive and even healed from any wounds suffered. I marked your starting spots, stand there and wait for my orders!"

Mayumi and the man went to their spots, looking at each other. Minutes passed in silence and tension, the man having murder in his eyes when looking at Mayumi. Mayumi however was just looking at his opponent, thinking of what he was about to do.

'That protector, it's from the village hidden by rocks. He must be specialised in earth jutsu but I can't make assumptions. He wasn't that quick when he rushed towards me, so he can't be a close range specialist, I have to get close and finish him quickly!'

"Demon, are you ready to die?! I'll make you suffer, your kind shouldn't live even if you seem just like a whelp!", yep, this was going to be fun…

Master finally made a move "Are both of you ready?"

"Yes master!"

"Damn right I am!"

"Start the death match!"

Mayumi looked as the man rushed towards him while drawing a sword 'really? He's a Kenjutsu specialist and he's that slow? That can't be it, can it?'

The man drew closer, Mayumi just waiting patiently while not having made a move yet. When the opponent was within five meters he suddenly stomped the ground _"Doton: Earth spikes!"_

'Oh crap didn't expect he could make those without hand signs!', Mayumi quickly dodged only to find the man within two meters of himself, ready to strike. 'Well, guess it's time…'

" _Kuroi Kaen: Sword of Malice!"_ , the terrifying blade was summoned in his hand, radiating malice. Mayumi's opponent just stopped in his track… well this was anticlimactic, so much for wanting to kill him Mayumi thought…

The man fell to his knees, a terrified expression on his face. Frozen by fear he just couldn't move and watched as Mayumi raised the sword 'What is that thing?! Move body, MOVE!', the best he could manage was holding his sword in front of him trying to block the incoming blade of flame.

It was hopeless, Mayumi's slice just passed through the defending blade, his opponent, split in twain and not even able to make a scream as his body burned to ash. It was done, the death match was over, and it was done in less than a minute.

His master clapped and looked at Mayumi with a smile "Well, that was quick! I expected more of him… he was a Jonin before he was imprisoned, but I guess he wasn't used to such negative feelings and just froze in fear, pity…"

Mayumi couldn't believe it, he just killed a Jonin just like that?! But he was only six years old, he couldn't be that strong, could he?! "Master, that was a Jonin? But… when I fight against you in Kenjutsu I can only fight to a draw, this only took one slice!"

He laughed "that is to be expected, you didn't use that black blade against me otherwise the outcome would be my total loss, trust me on that. Although if I were to fight at my full potential without restrictions I would still destroy you. But you are strong my boy! However, I am going to forbid you from using that blade during further fights, you need more experience with the fear of death."

Mayumi could see the logic in that, what if he were to run out of chakra and was so used to the blade that his Kenjutsu skills deteriorated too much. He needed a challenge in order to grow, and the blade would not provide him with that. "Yes master, I understand."

"Good, now, the next couple of years we are going to go out into the world! It's finally time to leave this rotten forest!"

He was going away?! Finally! All he has ever known in this life was this forest! He longed to see the outside world, to experience new things! "Master, what are we going to do?"

"We, or rather you, are going to work as bounty hunters. You will hunt missing-nin every day for the next few years until you've grown strong enough to stop. You need more real experience and this will provide you with it, during the time that you are not hunting we will roam the lands and train. I want you to be at least at the level of elite Jonin when we are done!"

'Great, more killing, finally when I hoped to be done with it for now… not like I could expect anything else, it is after all what master trained me for.'

"Master, what about the man I just killed? Wasn't he from a hidden village? Won't that bring trouble?"

"No my boy, he was a prisoner there. Onoki the Tsuchikage sent him here to die, I always knew you would win. I only hoped he would challenge you more, but that will come in the following years. Now I'm going to pack my things, we are going away tomorrow!"

* * *

( One year later, border of the land of earth )

"Ghahaha demon you can't see me in this darkness, be afraid while you wait for your death!"

Mayumi sighed… always the arrogance of these missing-nin, thinking they are stronger than anybody else. 'Just because I'm small and young they think they can toy with me… it's getting annoying!', he just stood there, waiting in total silence not even showing a hint of fear. Only total calm.

Total darkness, that was all that was to be seen around him. His enemy could see through his connection with the earth and used that to sneak up on prey, killing them before they knew it.

Mayumi sliced diagonally into the darkness "…how… how did you know I was there?" was the only thing his enemy could say as he lay dying on the floor.

"You missing-nin are always so damn arrogant… thinking I can't see you in the darkness, you called me a demon time and time again. But have you never stopped to think why my eyes are black? Pathetic for a B class bounty! I can see in the dark you brainless retard, how could you have not noticed that during out fight?!", Mayumi was getting frustrated! Every damn time this happened! They always underestimated him!

Only a few times did he actually get a challenge, having the fear of death upon him! But this certainly wasn't one such occasion!

The man died before him, no longer making any sound. "Good job boy, although indeed too easy. We need to step up the challenge, these so called B rank bounties are only ranked that high because of some special skill. Even if they are a sorry excuse for a Shinobi!"

Master was right, B rank missing-nin were too easy, he didn't dare take any S-rank for obvious reasons, but A rank should be possible, if only extremely dangerous. "Master, are we taking A-rank bounties from now on?"

"I'm afraid we must, it could be a challenge as the gap between B-rank and A-rank is great, but you need it to grow in strength… "

* * *

( Three years later, outskirts of the land of fire )

Mayumi was fighting yet another missing-nin, this time in the lands of fire. The man he was fighting used to belong to Konoha, one of the strongest hidden villages in the world, he was extremely strong!

Mayumi's sword clashed against his opponent's shuriken that were flying at him from every direction, forcing him to dodge any that he couldn't block. He shuriken seemed endless, never stopping even when his enemy attacked him!

"Hahaha boy are you ready to die yet?" he laughed in glee, _"Raiton: Lightning strike!"_

Five bolts of lightning shot towards Mayumi 'Damn! Will he never stopped with the constant attacks!', _"Kuroi Kaen: Fox fire!",_ he summoned nine small black flames that started spinning around him _"Fox fire bullets!"_

Five of the fox fire bullets went to intercept the lightning bolts, the black fire simply extinguishing them as if they were never there in the first place. "What the kami did you do boy?!", his opponent didn't have time to say any more as the remaining four fox fire bullets shot towards him.

" _Doton: Earth wall!"_ , they made impact with the wall, burning it to ash but being stopped in the attack. 'He has both lightning and earth nature jutsu! What an annoying combination, both defence and offense! And those shuriken just won't stop coming!'

Mayumi had to keep sticking to defence with the shuriken distracting him, the only thing he could do was wait for his opponent to make a mistake or better yet, get close to him!

The battle raged on for a while, Mayumi slowly taking hits as he wasn't able to block or dodge all the attacks, luckily they were mostly shallow wounds that healed after a few seconds. "Can't you just fucking die already boy?! What's up with that healing of yours! Just die!"

The enemy disappeared from view, sinking into the ground out of sight. 'Perfect! He's going in for the kill and has to get close to do so! Just wait Mayumi… you can do it, just wait for him to pop up!'

And just like Mayumi expected it happened… his enemy made a mistake, he rose up from the ground thinking Mayumi didn't notice him while he was defending himself against the rain of shuriken.

" _Kuroi Kaen: Nova!"_ , a black ring of flames with Mayumi as the centre expanded, too quick for the enemy shinobi to dodge! "Aaarghh you demon! I'm taking you with me, die!"

He was burning to death but didn't stop with his attack, wanting to take Mayumi with him as he went down!

Mayumi smirked 'as if that will happen, now that you've gotten close there is no escape!', _"Kuroi Kaen: Devour!"_. His black outfit sprung to life and flew to the enemy shinobi, engulfing him in black flames. Before the enemy could reach Mayumi he crumbled into ash with nothing being left.

"Master, you can come out now… it's done…"

From the shadow of some trees his master stepped out, neither Mayumi or his opponent having noticed that he was there. "You know boy, it's kind of hard to get a bounty if you keep burning your opponents to ash! But still, well done, he was a strong opponent that would've given many a challenge. You will need some time to recover from your deeper wounds…"

His master couldn't finish his sentence as a glowing white Tanto was on his throat, ready to kill him at a moment's notice. A new voice came from the source of the blade, Mayumi noticed that it was a shinobi with dark eyes and silver spiky hair, his forehead protector was hard to see as the hair covered most of it. But the face seemed familiar, he had seen it in a bingo-book of his master!

"What are you two doing here in Konoha lands? Tell me or I'll kill you where you stand", to make his point he made a shallow cut on masters neck, drawing blood.

His master gulped, fear on his face 'What's our luck in encountering him?! I have to think of something or we're dead!'

"Konoha's White Fang, what an honour to meet you here…"

He couldn't finish his sentence as he was interrupted "Stop with the pleasantries, your boy killed one of our missing-nin, so again, what are you doing here and why is a boy fighting A-rank shinobi?"

"Master, permission to speak"

His master looked surprised and an idea popped up! 'yes! Let the boy talk, the White Fang is known for his love of children! This is our only chance!"

"Granted boy, tell him whatever you want"

The White Fang looked at Mayumi with surprise in his face 'Master, boy? He's this man's apprentice? But he seems so young…'

"Sir, if I may speak. I have been with master for the last four years hunting missing-nin to train my skills. We travel throughout all the lands in search of them to test myself, master is here to protect me when it is needed and it just so happens that we noticed this missing-nin in your lands."

"We saw him in your bingo-book and decided to rid the world of him for his crimes against men, it stated that he raped and killed a number of women during his missions. So what is the problem if we killed him? Weren't you here for the same reason?"

He was perplexed! This kid was smart even for one so young! Indeed he was here just for that reason, he picked up the trail of their missing-nin and decided to take him in. Although his plan was to do so alive… yet this kid that couldn't be more than ten years old turned him into ash! He gulped at the possibility, a kid with such potential would make a great ally in the future if he played his cards right!

"Boy, you are right that I was here for that reason and watched as you finished my job. I am not saying you are wrong, you did nothing against the laws. However I must ask you, are you here voluntarily with your master?"

Mayumi started thinking 'I could say no, he would kill my master and take me with him! But still, for some reason that seems like the wrong thing to do… just like all those years ago when I had the chance to kill him and I didn't. It feels like there is a purpose in the future, a reason why I must stick with master for now.'

"Yes, I am here voluntarily sir. I have been with master all my life and he has provided for me during those years, he is as much a father to me as a master. Please, don't kill him!", he tried to look as nice as possible, however much that was possible with his appearance… but for some reason the White Fang didn't see him as a demon, but as a kid!

His master let a breath of relief 'Thank Kami! The boy saved me! It seems I mean more to him than I thought, even with all that I've put him through…'

The White Fang removed the blade from his neck and stepped away "It's a shame that I can't take the missing-nin with me as there is little left. But I must ask you to leave our lands, if not I have no other option than to take you in or execute you if you resist. Do you understand?"

Master looked at the White Fang and bowed! "Yes sir, we will leave your lands immediately! Thank you for your generosity!"

The Konoha shinobi smiled and walked away "Good, boy, I hope to see you later again, you're an interesting kid. Goodbye and grow strong!"

We walked away as well, towards the borders of the land of fire in a direct path, hoping to leave as quick as we could. After one hour of moving I finally had the courage to ask "Master, who was that man that even made you afraid?"

The master looked at Mayumi "If it were anybody else I would have punished you for that remark… but that man was far too dangerous. He is known as Konoha's White Fang, an S-class shinobi on par, if not stronger than even the Sannin. You are lucky to have caught his interest or else we would not have left alive, you can believe me when I say that… but if you had even shown one of your more deadly skills then he would not have left us leave at any price! So thank kami that you didn't…"

Mayumi gulped… 'Kami… he was that strong?! I'm lucky to be alive! But I now know that I have to get stronger, so strong that even a person like that can't challenge me!'

They walked past the borders, in search of a new challenge. Their journey was still not at an end, he had to grow stronger so that even A-rank shinobi weren't a threat.

* * *

( Two more years later… )

It was finally that time, Mayumi had gotten strong beyond belief. His master trained him each and every day, sparring with him and refining his techniques. Mayumi could now honestly say that he beat his master in Kenjutsu and was on par with him in Taijutsu if he was allowed to use his black outfit. They didn't spar using Ninjutsu as Master was too afraid of being touched by the black flames.

Even though Mayumi could now control them so well that he was able to decide who or what would get burned. Technically speaking he could put black flames all over his master and not have them harm him. But he doubted if he would hold back in such a situation…

The last couple of fights were extremely interesting. Mayumi was only allowed to use the techniques that would put him at a disadvantage, except if he had no other option such as in the face of death. He was only allowed to use Kenjutsu or Taijutsu against most opponents, and he must say, it challenged him to fight at a disadvantage!

Master estimated that he was high A-rank and that he only had to grow older and grow in strength to become S-rank. On a few rare occasions Mayumi was even told that his Master was proud of him!

"Boy, it's time to go back. I've arranged a meeting with the Tsuchikage, it's time you learn of our plan."

Mayumi stopped in his track 'a meeting with the Tsuchikage?! I know master has ties with him, but I didn't expect this to happen! And it was finally time for the plan, the plan in which his master needed his strongest technique… the sea of calamity…'

His master look at Mayumi with pride in his eyes. Even Mayumi could see that his master didn't only see him as a tool anymore, but that didn't matter. 'He may have developed feelings towards me, but I will never do the same! He has tortured me, used me as a slave all for his own goals, no, when the time comes I will kill him and be free to seek redemption!'

* * *

( Four days later )

Mayumi was back at the cottage… how he didn't miss seeing this place. All the things his master did to him while he was young, the shelter that made his already terrible nights even worse… No, he couldn't care less if this place burned to the ground.

As they walked to the cottage Mayumi noticed smoke coming from the chimney "Master, there's somebody inside your home!"

He laughed at the remark "Don't worry boy, it's probably Onoki waiting for us, I send him a message of when we would return."

Just as Master said that three men came out of the house, "Boy, watch what you say from now on, the Tsuchikage is a stubborn and prideful man, he will not take kindly to unrespectful behaviour."

"Yes master, I will watch my words"

Mayumi watched as his master walked towards the Tsuchikage, he stood in his place waiting for the signal to move. Not daring to do anything without commands from his master. Then it happened, if he wasn't so well in control over his body he would have his mouth hanging open all the way to the ground! His master hugged the Tsuchikage!

"Brother Onoki it's good to see you again!", he couldn't help but smile as he hugged his brother who he hadn't seen in over twelve years!

"You too brother! How have you been doing in all those years? You've grown old, isn't it about time you retire from being a shinobi?" laughing as well, it was rare to see a Kage, let alone a moment such as this when he made jokes with somebody!

'He can't be that stubborn as master claimed can he? When I look at this I just see a harmless old man.', Mayumi looked in amazement at the exchange between his master and his apparent brother. Still not moving, even after a few minutes of standing perfectly still as the Tsuchikage's guards looked at him curiously.

"So, this is the Demonboy you were talking about? I must say, he does indeed look menacing! But he's far too young to be any strong, I don't believe what you messaged me saying that he's the solution to our problem. You aren't messing with me are you? If that boy disappoints me then he won't live to tell the tale!", in a sudden change the previously joyous Tsuchikage was extremely serious and inspected Mayumi from top to bottom.

He still didn't dare to move even when the Kage moved his limbs, inspecting every inch of him. "Taira, behead him"

Mayumi saw the guard flashing away from where he stood, a moment later feeling blood coming down his throat "Stop Taira", the Kage commanded his guard just in time, not even a second later and Mayumi would have a head no longer.

"See brother, he is too weak. He didn't even defend himself as he was about to be killed. This isn't our solution, this was a waste of time!" the Kage roared furiously at his brother.

Mayumi's master only laughed at the statement making the Kage even more mad "What are you laughing at! You've wasted twelve years of your life training a runt!"

The laughing stopped and only a serious face was left in its wake "No brother, he didn't move because I didn't command him to do so. He follows my every command, watch. Boy, beat Taira to an inch of his life!"

Just as his master commanded Mayumi attacked and kicked the surprised guard in his stomach, making him fly five meters to the side only to leave a small crater in the ground. The guard tried to stand up only to find Mayumi stomp him into the ground stopping him from doing so. The next few seconds the only thing the onlookers could see was Mayumi brutally beating the elite bodyguard of the Kage into the ground.

"Stop boy, that's enough", Mayumi stopped and returned to his former place as if nothing had happened. The Tsuchikage walked towards his bodyguard, or what was left of him. Only the shell of a man was left, defeated and almost fully covered in blood. "He will need weeks to recover from this you brat! How dare you harm my guard!"

"Brother, stop. You asked me to show his worth, and as you've seen he destroyed your guard as if it was nothing. That was only with Taijutsu, which is his weakest area of expertise!"

Onoki gulped and you could see sweat starting to appear on his face 'if this was only his weakest set of skills, I can't imagine what else the runt can do! He's only twelve years old and already easily A-rank!"

Master walked towards his brother and put a hand on his shoulder, "Now brother, it's time to show you what you came here for, the solution to our problem!"

"Boy, sit on the edge of the cliff, it's time for the show to start!", Mayumi instantly got what his master was talking about, he wanted to see the sea of calamity in all its glory after six years of improvement. He hadn't used it in years and also had no idea himself of what it would do now! It frightened him but somehow, the prospect of holding so much power also excited Mayumi…

Mayumi walked towards the edge and signalled he was ready "Master, will you give me your chakra again?"

"Yes boy, come Onoki, his jutsu gains in strength the more we pour into it. You will see black flames coming from his shoulders, stand to his side and channel the majority of your chakra into those flames."

"Boy, we will pour in at least three quarters of our chakra, that will be three or four Jonin's worth of chakra, can you handle that?"

Mayumi nodded to his master "Yes master, but it may take me a few months to recover from the damage it will deal, is that acceptable?"

"Our plan has no haste, that will be fine. Come, let's start!"

Mayumi began channelling his chakra into the sea of calamity. Two black flames appeared on his shoulders and just like his master said he could feel the rush of chakra enter his body. He quickly used that chakra to start producing the growing flame in front of him.

Onoki could only stare in amazement at what was happening before his eyes, the terrifying flame that was growing and radiating pure raw power. 'Brother was right! This is amazing! I can't imagine what it will do when he's done!'

Minutes passed and Onoki and his brother stopped channelling chakra into Mayumi. But he wasn't done yet, the flame was still growing and he made the required hand signs while opening his eyes. The eyes that were already black as could be started glowing in black light, signalling the amount of power that was being used!

It was done, just a whisper could be heard before the terror that was about to unfold before them _"Kuroi Kaen: Sea of Calamity…"_

The sea of black flames started out from the already massive black ball of fire and quickly grew in size, it encompassed everything that their eyes could see! Total darkness, not a shred of light could be seen. The massive forest stretching for kilometres was slowly getting swallowed by the darkness, every second less could be seen until it stopped after about four kilometres and died down.

The darkness receded and the only thing that was left was pitch-black ground where there was just a forest only minutes ago… just like the first time Mayumi used the jutsu, only many times more powerful. Yet again silence reigned until Onoki finally managed to speak.

"That… this can't be… never in my life…" he couldn't make a proper sentence, still in shock.

"Brother, do you now believe what I told you? No walls or barriers can stop this jutsu, everything will perish before the black flames! Our dreams, our ambitions! We can fulfil them all with this boy!"

Onoki could only nod, fear still present on his face. This was more than he could ever imagine, he knew that his brother said this boy was the solution, but still…this… this was beyond imagination.

"Boy, how is your body doing? You haven't passed out yet, so you're doing a lot better than last time!", his master couldn't help but have a smile on his face, never had he seen the man so happy… how could somebody be happy from such a sight?

"It's doing decent master, I will need a few weeks to recover, but this is far from my limit."

His master nodded to him "Good, you've grown a lot. How many Jonin's worth of chakra do you imagine your body can take? What would be the limit?"

Mayumi started thinking, with the amount of damage it seemed to have done with 4 Jonin worth of chakra it seemed like he could take a lot more! If he channelled all of it directly into the growing ball of flame and only use his body as a gateway then he imagined he could take almost six times as much chakra. The sheer thought of that was unimaginable, an attack like this, only six times stronger… what could survive that kind of power?!

"…it's hard to say, but I estimate that more than 24 Jonin giving me their chakra would be the absolute limit, more and my body will be destroyed before I can finish the jutsu, taking everything around me with me. If I take 23 or 24 Jonin's worth of chakra I am sure to die from the damage it will do to my body. Above 20 I will slip into a coma at least, unknown how long it will take before I wake up. Less than that and I should be fine with only a few months of recovery, is that enough Master?"

"More than enough! Boy! You make me proud beyond belief! Never have I trained a more worthy person! Now, as for the plan…"

* * *

( Six months later, Land of Whirlpool )

Mayumi looked before him, there it stood, a massive city with walls higher than he had ever seen! It was situated in the land of whirlpool with a massive river running straight through the city and steep hills present around it. Apparently this city was known for the mastery of fuinjutsu, the ability to make seals. He didn't know how strong those could be, but if three nations combined their strength in order to wipe it out, then it must be extremely strong!

He came here with his master and most of the army from the Tsuchikage, this army was combined with the forces of Kumogakure and Sunagakure. Apparently they had made an alliance to rid the world of the city before him. They feared the power it held, claiming that it couldn't be allowed to remain standing.

Mayumi was unsure why such a large amount of forces would come together just for one city, surely it couldn't be that hard to destroy? It was after all just one city up against a whole nation of shinobi, in this case three whole nations of shinobi…

By the time he arrived the fight had already started, he was starting to see the reason why it was so feared. Every attack that the combined army made was stopped by a massive barrier, nothing seemed to be able to penetrate it. Meanwhile the forces of the city were free to attack the army, seals lit up underneath parts of the army that blew up just a few seconds later, killing hundreds of shinobi!

He now saw the reason why they brought him here, he was their secret weapon! "Boy, there it is. Your target, are you ready?"

"Master, please give me a few minutes to calm down…"

He got those precious minutes before all hell would unleash 'this is my chance… after all those years, this feels like the moment I have been waiting for, I am not meant to destroy this city, I am meant to stop it from being destroyed!'

"Master, if I may speak, I have an idea."

His master was instantly interested, everything the boy had done so far brought results "Tell me boy, what is it?"

Mayumi explained his plan "You want me to destroy that city correct?", he got a nod from his master, "what if you were to split up the armies of the three nations, make them each fight a small distance away from each other. I estimate I will only need 17 Jonin's worth of chakra to destroy the city, I can use the remaining three to annihilate the two armies from Kumogakure and Sunagakure! That is, if you need me to destroy them."

"I imagine you don't just want me to destroy this one city, your following targets would be the great hidden villages correct? Then why not take this chance to weaken them, you could then take their lands without much effort."

A wicked smile grew on his masters face, you could practically hear his thoughts 'The boy is right! Why didn't we think of that?! This chance has presented itself, we can kill three rivals with one attack! But I still need the boy to stay alive, I can't risk him dying here, he is far too precious!'

"Boy, you are a genius! But, can you take that amount of power? You told me you could, but I have to be sure, I can't lose you as a result."

Mayumi grinned as a response, his plan was going to work it seemed "I can take that amount of power but… I will be defenceless afterwards and during the preparation of the jutsu. Master will have to make sure nothing harms me and then bring me to safety when I am done, for I am likely to slip into a coma or at least have no energy left to retreat"

"Done, don't worry about that, I will make sure you are safe if you make sure that we are victorious! I will not tell my brother about this, he will disagree as he is too sentimental, he almost made me kill you after what he saw the last time, tell him nothing, is that clear?"

Mayumi nodded, it was time to end it. One last sin before the time of redemption, one last slaughter.

"Men, protect the boy at all cost! Even if it costs your life, do not let him get hit!", the army roared as a response, showing their willingness to die for Mayumi. His master selected 20 Jonin that would give him their chakra while master would protect him personally right from the back. No harm was to come to him.

He walked towards the middle of the battlefield, an army protecting him. Mayumi sat down on the ground and started… this was it. He took one deep last breath, not sure if he would survive what was to come and initiated the jutsu. A massive ball of black flame growing in front of him yet again, but this time it was slightly above his face, so that people on the walls could see it as he channelled chakra into the jutsu. None of his allies noticed this, even his master hadn't noticed what he did, only wanting to see the end result.

The defenders noticed that something was going on at his location, of course the growing mass of black flame would attract their attention, just like Mayumi wanted! He mouthed some words, hoping that the people on the wall would somehow be able to lip read what he was trying to say _"Save me afterwards, don't let me die!"_

Mayumi couldn't see if they noticed, he repeated it a few times while he saw his jutsu grow in power, only a few more minutes and it would be done. The only thing he noticed was that more and more attacks were focused on his area, trying to stop whatever he was doing!

The army was able to defend him, many died as a result, but that was of no consequence, they would die anyway so Mayumi didn't care. He started making the hand signs, intending to finish the jutsu.

It was done, a massive black flame stood before him, over ten meters high and five meters wide radiating power. The nearby army struggled to stay standing.

"Army, move to my back! Now!"

They quickly scattered like he commanded, thinking that anything in front of him was going to perish. "Master, are you ready?"

"YES! FIRE YOUR JUTSU!", he laughed like a power hungry maniac… typical…

" _Kuroi Kaen: Sea of calamity…'_ , silence, nobody could believe their eyes at what was about to happen, the fighting stopped as they saw the massive black flame move… but not like they had anticipated. 'I never told master that I could only fire it in front of me!'

'Die 'master' and take your disgusting army with you!' were Mayumi's final thoughts…

The black flame erupted, it didn't spread towards the city, no… it spread towards all three armies! Everything would perish except for the city! Only the shinobi in the far back had a chance to outrun the flame, shame that that's where the Kage were standing, witnessing the spectacle… they would survive, but their army wouldn't!

The darkness spread in every direction around the walls for kilometres, it was like Mayumi was sitting there as an angel of death, with massive black wings sprouting from his position. Nothing survived, the massive hills became barren, no life could be seen on them anymore. The army was gone, not even bones left in its wake as it perished by the darkness.

The Kages fell to their knees, disbelief on their faces. Their army, gone, just like that. The massive victory they thought would happen, gone just like their dream. They could only watch as a lone boy was laying there unconscious, but unable to take action from the shock.

No sound could be heard, not from the city or the remaining army. Not until Onoki finally woke up from his shock and commanded the remains of his army "KILL HIM! Kill the demon!" he screamed in fury. His brother was dead, his army was dead! The future of his entire village was at stake!

For a few seconds nothing seemed to happen until the army started moving, a few managed to obey the command and rushed towards the unconscious Mayumi intending to kill him for what he had done!

Just like Onoki screamed to kill the boy, orders could be heard from the walls of Uzushiogakure "Save him at all cost! Protect the boy!"

It became a race against each other, who would reach the boy first! The forces of Uzushiogakure left their walls, jumping down intending to save their saviour from certain death. Seals lit up on the ground to stop their downfall as the forces ran as quick as they could.

A massive battle ensued, the remaining army clashed against the forces that wanted to save the boy. But the forces of Uzu had a massive advantage, this was their land, the ground was covered in seals in preparation for the battle! Their forces took almost no damage as they reached Mayumi and took him with them, rushing back to the safety of their walls.

The battle was over… the united army of three nations had lost, all because of a single boy that was to be their victory! The army retreated into the background as roars of victory could be heard from the massive city that still stood almost unharmed!

* * *

( Many months later )

In the city of Uzushiogakure you could still hear tales about the boy that saved them, the boy that was in a coma in their hospital. The villagers waited for him to wake up, to thank him for what he had done, but they were not alone…

* * *

( In the hospital )

"Rise and shine sleepyhead!", Mayumi twitched and slowly managed to open his eyes, the image blurry but he could see somebody standing next to him… he seemed familiar…

'Where have I seen this man before? 'although the image was blurry he still managed to make out some features 'silver spiky hair… dark eyes… so familiar…'

Then it clicked, right next to him stood a man now all so familiar… the man that almost killed him and his former master "White Fang…"

The man smiled "I told you I would see you again later…boy…"

* * *

 **A lot happened in this chapter, a total change in the original storyline! What is to become of Mayumi and the White Fang of Konoha, what will their relationship become? Bla bla bla you know the rest, please give a review, leave a like and subscribe to my channel for more updates etc etc… Yes the main character is going to be insanely strong, but remember what his end goal is, to cleanse his soul. He won't be a murdering machine even if he's trained to become a killer, but it will have a big influence in his future!**


	3. Chapter 3 Demon in Konoha

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, never will, don't even want to.**

 **This story is mostly conversation, a little bit of action. But still mostly conversation… so sorry if you find that a bit boring. But it's not something that can be skipped :( There is something probably unexpected at the end of the chapter, something you've never known about Mayumi**

* * *

( In the hospital )

"Rise and shine sleepyhead!", Mayumi twitched and slowly managed to open his eyes, the image blurry but he could see somebody standing next to him… he seemed familiar…

'Where have I seen this man before? 'although the image was blurry he still managed to make out some features 'silver spiky hair… dark eyes… so familiar…'

Then it clicked, right next to him stood a man now all so familiar… the man that almost killed him and his former master "White Fang…"

The man smiled "I told you I would see you again later…boy…"

"And you can stop calling me 'White Fang'… that's just my title, my name is Sakumo Hataka, and as you already know I'm a Jonin of Konoha."

Mayumi looked at the man, he hadn't changed a bit in those years, but he didn't seem as scary as his former master told him. Before him stood a smiling man that treated him like a person, not like a thing. "Sakumo, what are you doing here? Am I in Konoha?"

Sakumo looked at Mayumi 'the boy doesn't even use honorifics, it's almost as if he's never been taught such things. I have to find out how deep the problem is…'

"You know boy it's proper respect to give your own name when somebody told you theirs, just as it is seen as disrespectful not to use honorifics. So tell me, what's your name? I can't just keep calling you boy now can I?"

Mayumi was perplexed when he thought about it… in all twelve years of this life he had never been asked what his name was. Thinking back further to his previous life the majority of that one was the same, he was just a slave, he had no need for a name… 'it's strange to give my name to somebody again after so many years…'

"Mayumi, my name's Mayumi… you know Sakumo that nobody has ever asked me for my name in all of my life? Just like nobody had ever taught me anything except how to kill, so tell me, what are honorifics?", he honestly didn't know, in his previous life such things weren't used and in this one just like he said he's been taught nothing else but how to kill. That was his purpose, knowledge of other things only took precious time…

'Damn… I knew it was bad but this is worse than I could've imagined! When I saw him two years ago killing A-rank shinobi I knew something was wrong, but I didn't give in to my gut feeling!', Sakumo had to take this slow, it was going to take time to teach the boy before him the world outside of killing but he deserved it… his childhood was taken away from him, he needs to make up for lost time!

Sakumo Hataka took a chair and sat next to Mayumi's hospital bed "Mayumi-kun, this is going to take a while to explain, is it okay with you if I stay here to do so?"

Mayumi had nothing else to do anyway except recover in a boring hospital 'why not… it can't hurt, and I've always wanted a life next to killing people. He seems to genuinely care about me for as far as that can be said, so I should give him a chance.'

"That would be nice… but first I have one more question. How come you treat me like a child and not like a demon like everybody else?"

He had to admit, the boy looked like a demon, but if you looked beneath his outward appearance the only thing that Sakumo saw was an empty shell… the shell of a person that's been through hardship his entire life and is now just an empty husk. Seeing him as a demon, especially after his previous actions of saving an entire city and risking his life while doing so would be a crime beyond compare in his opinion...

"Because, Mayumi-kun, that is just your outer appearance. Whatever you may look like that is not your fault, you are not to blame. Many people wouldn't do this however… you are right about that… but I try to look beyond that, and you are still only a boy. Does that satisfy your curiosity?"

Mayumi nodded, it was acceptable, that could not be the entire truth but he accepted the limited explanation for now. "For now… I won't lie to you Sakumo, I know that isn't the entire truth but continue, what are honorifics? I hear you saying 'kun' after my name, what does that mean?"

Sakumo smiled 'it's a small victory, but he's at least giving me a chance'. "Thank you Mayumi-kun, now as for what honorifics are…" he began explaining to the boy things like honorifics, when and how you used them and even teased him a bit when it came to using them with girls… sadly the boy didn't seem to respond to that part very well. Maybe he likes other men? There are some cases like that, but no need to think too deep about things like that yet!

Mayumi listened to the man before him with all the attention he could muster, glad of the new information he was getting and thinking about the possibility of a new life. For whatever it was worth, the few hours he's been awake in this hospital have been nicer than most of the twelve previous years…

"Thank you Hataka-san"

He was cut off before he could say any more as Sakumo smiled "Mayumi-kun, no need for such formalities, call me by my first name I insist."

"…Okay then… Sakumo-san", Mayumi noticed that the man's smile grew when he said that, 'so even a thing as little as that can please somebody?', "could you tell me where I am? The only thing I remember was destroying the army attacking Uzushiogakure before I lost consciousness"

Before Sakumo could respond a man stood in the door opening of Mayumi's hospital room "Care if I take the explanation from here Hataka-san?"

Mayumi looked at the man, he was average in height and had red wild hair up to his shoulders and violet eyes to accompany the look. Mayumi could say that the man was good looking for his age! Just a few wrinkles here and there were the only signs that the man was well over his forties. He had a gentle face that radiated peace just like the sound of his voice, it instantly made Mayumi calm hearing it. But still one of the most noticeable things was the large hat on the man's head, signifying that he was the Uzukage!

"Uzukage-sama please do, I only came a few days after the battle was done, you have more knowledge about the events that passed." Sakumo bowed before the man to show his respect while Mayumi didn't know what to say, it wasn't every day that a Kage came to talk to you and the last time it happened he was nearly killed!

The Uzukage stood in front of Mayumi's bed and looked at the boy before him 'So he finally woke up, the saviour of our city… if it weren't for him I wouldn't be standing here, nobody would. But I have to handle this gently, the power he showed was far too great to take lightly.'

He smiled at Mayumi "I heard your name was Mayumi-kun correct?"

"Yes Uzukage-sama!" he responded in the same way he did to his previous master, not wanting to anger the man before him. He may look gentle but Mayumi couldn't be certain.

The Kage smiled at the boy's response 'respectful, if not forceful as if he's always been a servant'. "First Mayumi-kun I would like to apologize, as you must have noticed you can't use your chakra at the moment. That is because of a seal we placed on you, we couldn't take any chances with your powers losing control when you were unconscious, I hope you understand"

'That certainly explains why I can't use the power of my eyes or flames even though I didn't see any chakra shackles. But it's reasonable, the power I showed was far too great to take lightly.'

"I understand Uzukage-sama, I would have done the same if I were in your place. You almost lost your city once, you can't take the risk of it happening again."

He got a nod as a response "Thank you Mayumi-kun, we will remove the seal when you are fully healed but there are still come complications that I will explain later. Now as for what happened at the battlefield seven months ago…"

"I was one of the people standing on top of the wall and will be honest with you when I say that I gave the command to open fire on your position. The power you showed was far too great and I am sure it could have turned this whole city into nothingness just like you showed with the army attacking us."

"But… then I saw what you did right before you fired. Your mouth was moving in the same pattern time and time again. I used a seal to look more closely at what you were trying to say and then I noticed… you were asking us to save you, the boy that would be our destruction wanted us to save him"

"Now you can imagine my surprise and confusion, why would somebody do that in such a situation? I didn't take note of it and didn't cease fire, not wanting to take the risk of it being a trick"

"That was until you unleashed your jutsu… it was unlike anything I had ever seen or could have imagined! You turned almost the entire army that was laying siege on us into nothingness right before our eyes! Total silence reigned on the entire battlefield for a few minutes afterwards"

"A scream from the Tsuchikage destroyed this silence, he ordered his army to kill you as quickly as possible, that was when I knew what you meant… you planned for this to happen, you planned to defend us from certain destruction! You planned to betray your master and seek refuge in our walls!"

"I immediately ordered my men to save you, they jumped down from the walls and a massive battle ensued for your life, one side intending to kill you while the other wanted to save you. Needless to say my forces managed to reach you first and we brought you into our city"

"But… we noticed a problem when you finally entered the walls! Our defensive system saw you as a threat! That black flaming chakra that you produce was so full of malicious intent that you were seen as a demon by the very thing that was meant to protect you…"

"… we then decided to seal your chakra for the remainder of your time here. It was the only option that we had or you wouldn't have survived, we can't just shut off our only defence you must understand."

"Weeks went by and you didn't wake up whatever we tried, you slowly healed with the help of our healers but that didn't seem to wake you up. Therefore we decided to use our strongest and highest level seal on you… the seal of stasis. Your body gets frozen in time and space, it would give your mind and body time to heal from the inside, nothing from the outside could influence you any longer until you woke up."

Mayumi was in total shock! A seal that was able to do that! 'No wonder I'm not skin over bones after seven months of lying in bed', "So… that's how you knew I woke up? The seal broke and Sakumo-san went to my room?"

Sakumo answered the question this time "Yes Mayumi-kun, but aren't you supposed to thank the Uzukage for saving you? You shouldn't be disrespectful…"

Mayumi interrupted him "No why would I? If not for my actions his whole city would have been destroyed, if anything he has to be the one to thank me."

The Uzukage and Sakumo sweatdropped 'Well, he is technically correct… if only extremely blunt' they both thought.

The Kage interrupted the awkward silence that ensued "Sorry Mayumi-kun, you're right.", he bowed as deep as he could before the boy and spoke with power in his voice "Thank you for saving us Mayumi-kun, my city and I can't thank you enough!"

Mayumi smiled at the action 'so he's willing to show respect to somebody like me, it seems that he's a man worthy of my respect as well'

"Please stop bowing Uzukage-sama, you're welcome. As you've previously said it was my plan all along to save your city, Sakumo-san, do you still remember two years ago when you found me and my previous master?"

He nodded "Yes Mayumi-kun, you told me you were with him voluntarily, that wasn't the case, was it?"

Mayumi made small laugh "technically it was, I knew something was going to happen, whatever I told you was a complete lie. But, I did voluntarily stay with the man for whatever he wanted from me"

"So, the next thing that you're both too afraid to ask", Mayumi could see both men getting nervous when he started with what he was about to say, "you are wondering if I am indeed a demon, correct?"

The silence that followed could only be taken as a confirmation, they didn't dare to either deny or confirm the question… "The short answer is no, I am not a demon"

The two men relaxed a bit, but noticed that Mayumi wasn't done speaking yet.

"But although I am not a demon, I am a being of pure malice, or better said, I am born of pure malice. Technically I am still human but all the malicious energy that inhabits my body changed some features, my hair and eyes became black and represent this energy."

He could hear the faintest whisper from the Uzukage _"Just like the Kyuubi… a force of nature…"_

Mayumi could see that Sakumo seemed lightly shocked by that whisper and tried to not show any signs on worry outwards.

"But even if I am a being born of pure malice, that does not mean that I have to act according to that. I and only I decide if I am a threat, it is my choice if the black flames do any harm. Does that comfort the both of you?"

Silence ensued yet again, both of the men not being sure how to respond to such information.

The Uzukage finally spoke "Yes Mayumi-kun, but it's a lot to take in… although the majority of Uzu doesn't see you as a demon, there are still a few that claimed I had to kill you even if you saved the whole city. Even as we speak they are protesting for your death…"

"And that is if you take in the fact that you saved all of our lives, even under such circumstances they still deem you a demon. I can't for all honesty imagine what the people outside of these walls will think about you when they see you and hear about how you saved us."

"The world of men is dark Mayumi-kun, even for all the positive things that happen around them they put most of their focus on the few things that are negative. It does not matter to them that you saved thousands of lives, only that you killed even more."

"That… that Mayumi-kun is the harsh reality of the world we live in. Some villages are better than others, but people overall are no different, the majority has a dark heart, only a few look beyond the outer appearance."

Deep inside Mayumi already knew this… in the years of travel he hadn't seen much of the world. But the things that he had seen didn't please him, people had a smile on their face but he could sense their negative emotions that were hidden behind their façade. Only a few rare people were pure…

That was one of his powers, the power of his eyes that he unlocked over the years. With them he could see into one's soul, he could see what colour their soul was. Most were grey to dark, signifying that they cared the most about themselves. The whiter colours were extremely rare, and the ones that he had seen were often oppressed by others, just like in his old world.

The people with power still ruled over the weak, he hadn't seen any real slaves yet, but that didn't matter. You didn't have to be labelled a slave to be oppressed, to be used.

"I know Uzukage-sama… I travelled for most of my life, and I've noticed the same wherever I went. People claim that they are good people, but deep down they are usually worse than those that seem evil from the outside."

Sakumo acknowledges this "You're both right… however much I would like to say that Konoha is different, I can't honestly say that it is. Still, Mayumi-kun for the issue at hand. As the Uzukage has said their defensive system is triggered to kill you if you were to have your chakra unlocked again. I believe that is not something that you want, correct?"

Mayumi nodded at the question, he wanted to have control over his chakra, never would he be weak again, to be at the mercy of others.

"Then here is my question Mayumi-kun, even though Konoha isn't any better than the places you've seen. Would you be willing to come with me to my village? I've already discussed this with the Uzukage and the Hokage and they agree with me. You can't live by yourself anymore, not after what you did. It's not that we want to keep watch over you, but you will know what I mean when you see this…"

Mayumi saw that Sakumo gave him a small book. He opened it and immediately recognized what it was "A bingo-book!". They didn't deny it, he nodded through the pages until he saw a familiar face… his face…

 _Name : Unknown_

 _Danger level : S – Rank_

 _Kill on sight, reward 500.000.000 Ryo to be issued from the land of earth._

 _Skills : Kenjutsu A, Taijutsu A, Ninjutsu S, Genjutsu unknown_

 _Special notice : Do not touch his black flames at any cost, extremely dangerous, beware of malicious energy and killing intent. Used Jutsu unknown, none left alive after encounter_

'Wow… this is unbelievable, 500 million Ryo?! I've never seen such a high bounty!', he was gobsmacked with eyes wide open, he just couldn't believe what he was seeing! He knew that there would probably be a bounty, but with one like this it would tempt even the best person!

"As you may have concluded Mayumi-kun, with such a bounty you can't roam the lands, everybody will be coming for your head! The only safe chance is to live under the protection of a village and pray that they won't betray you for that amount of Ryo."

Sakumo continued "Konoha is willing to give you that protection, life won't be pleasant for the most part, but there will be people supporting you. I am one of those, I hold a lot of authority in Konoha and will put myself as your caretaker, that will hold back the majority of the threats"

'It is a tempting offer, I can't stay here in Uzu sadly or that would have been my preferred option. But with Konoha being close allies to them it would be the next best thing. No other village is safe, it could very well be my only real option left…'

"Sakumo-san, will I be required to work as a Konoha-shinobi?"

"I'm sorry to say Mayumi-kun but you will, you will however be put under my direct supervision. I don't have a real team and we will therefore be making a two man team, is that satisfactory?"

He thought about it some more, it was better than getting put in a random team with people that might betray him when they had the chance… and he had to honestly admit that he liked fighting. He hated killing, but he loved the thrill of battle"

"Sakumo-san, I accept your offer. But! There will be some things I have to discuss with your Hokage like where I will live and some other things"

Sakumo knew this was coming 'he's a smart kid, he knows his options but will give certain requirements himself before he accepts. He knows that Konoha will want his power and can make conditions for us to get those.'

"Mayumi-kun, we have ourselves a deal. Uzukage-sama, when will he be ready to leave?"

The Uzukage witnessed the entire encounter and watched in wonder at the boy, he was more like an adult than a child. But he owed him too much, he wanted to keep him in his own village but he knew that it wasn't an option, he couldn't make sure Mayumi-kun would be safe.

"I estimate he will be ready to leave in one week. As the Kage of the village that he saved I will require Konoha to sign a few contracts regarding Mayumi-kun as well. These will be blood-contracts between him and the Hokage, you will know what they say when you read them together with your Kage, but rest assured that it is only in Mayumi-kuns best interest."

"As Konoha's representative in this matter I accept his requirements Uzukage-same" Sakumo said with a deep bow towards the man.

"Now, Mayumi-kun, we will leave you to rest for now, I will be coming back during this week to go over the contracts with you. Sakumo-san I will see you later as well" and just like that the Uzukage and Sakumo turned around and left Mayumi's room

'This is an interesting development' was the only thing Mayumi could think as he saw them leave 'only time will tell what will become of me and this life, but first it's time for some well needed peace and quiet all by myself!'

* * *

( One week later )

It was the day Mayumi was to leave Uzu, the next part of his journey was to commence. You could see Mayumi sitting in the Uzukage's office going over the contracts before them.

"So Mayumi-kun, are these satisfactory the way they are?"

They sure were! Konoha was going to be in for a surprise when they saw them! "Hai Uzukage-sama, thank you for all the help you've given me over the past couple of days."

"No thanks needed Mayumi-kun! I just hope you will visit me again once in a while, this old man enjoyed his time getting to know you! And don't forget to take the gifts with you, you will disrespect me greatly if you turn them down, _Mayumi-kun.._ ",

'well, he didn't really give me any chance to say no, did he?' although Mayumi thought that he couldn't help but have a smile on his face, the last couple of days were really nice. The Uzukage was a friendly man that took time out of his already busy schedule to talk with him, introduced some of his family members to him as well and helped him however he could. He was especially happy about one of the requirements in the contract!

"Now, I will lead you to the gate, Sakumo-san is waiting there for you with his team."

Mayumi walked next to the Uzukage towards the gate, when he left the Kage's building he noticed a crowd of people had formed to send him away. They cheered for him, throwing flowers and other signs of their appreciation, of course there were a few disturbances with people yelling that the demon had to die. But they were the vast minority.

He just couldn't get used to the sight of those massive gates, every time he saw them he wondered how anybody could break through them with regular force. They were grand and beautiful with decorations adorning the inside of it wherever you looked!

The gate opened and there stood a familiar face "Sakumo-san! It's been a week since I last saw you!", Mayumi had grown to like the man from their interaction in the hospital, he was honest and genuine, two qualities that he could appreciate.

When he stood just a meter away from the team he saw that two of the four shinobi that had come to pick him up had a look of disgust on their face. "Uzukage-sama could you remove the seals from me now?"

"Of Course Mayumi-kun", he could feel them being removed, the familiar feeling of chakra flowing back into him. His hair black and dancing in the wind and especially his eyes, finally recovering their power.

He took a closer look at Sakumo's team with the power of his eyes, just as he thought the two that looked at him with disgust had blackened souls. "Sakumo-san" Mayumi pointed at the two men "Why did you bring those two pieces of filth with you?"

The two men became utterly enraged "What did you say you disgusting demon?! Watch your mouth before I cut you do…" the one on the right couldn't finish his sentence as Mayumi had his sword sticking at his throat "You will do what? You wanted to cut me down?"

Sakumo interrupted them "Mayumi-kun stop! What are you doing?!"

"Proving my point, they are filth! Their souls are pitch black signifying that they actually enjoy this kind of life, they enjoy taking lives and murdering others! They aren't shinobi, they are just trash that should be removed from this world, turned into nothingness just like the barren earth behind you!"

"Now tell me why I shouldn't just remove them from our presence?" Mayumi was serious about this, if there was one thing he concluded in his time on this world it was that he genuinely believed such people should be removed.

Sakumo didn't know what he could say, he knew that he couldn't stop Mayumi from killing them if he actually wanted to. He may be an S-rank shinobi, but he knew the boy wasn't a joke either. Sure he could beat him in a straight up fight, but not without collateral damage! "Please, Mayumi-kun leave them be for now, they are still Konoha shinobi, you can't just kill them!"

The man still with Mayumi's sword at his throat slowly went to grab a kunai from his belt, hoping that nobody would notice as Sakumo was reasoning with Mayumi.

"Now Mayumi-kun, could you lower your sword?"

A few seconds went by, Mayumi was reluctant but finally agreed "Fine, this time…"

Just as Mayumi lowered the sword from the man's neck, that man took his chance "Die Demon filth!" with a kunai aimed straight for Mayumi, intending to kill him even if his captain was standing right next to him!

'Sigh, I told Sakumo that he was filth, but they surely send the trash Jonin to escort me, just look at how slow he is!', Mayumi changed the direction of his sword and rotated it so the cutting edge was now facing the man. He sliced upward with a calm expression, not fearing the incoming kunai.

Blood sprayed and an arm fell to the ground, kunai still in the closed hand "Now that, Sakumo-san was pure self-defence. You can't disagree with me as the Uzukage is my witness. Be glad I didn't kill him"

Said man was kneeling on the ground, remaining hand holding his bleeding stump and screaming from the pain. "Shut up you filth", Mayumi sent a kick towards the head and knocked the screaming man out cold. "Now, finally some silence." As for you remaining piece of filth", Mayumi looked to the other escort "will you be just as stupid as your friend?"

He didn't move, but you could see his face getting red from rage, trying his best to hold himself back from attacking Mayumi. Not even thinking clearly about the fact that he was no match for the boy. "Sakumo-taichou! Kill this Demon! He cut of Kanta-sans arm he must pay!"

Sakumo was getting extremely frustrated 'Damn this situation! I thought I brought trustworthy escorts with me, the problem in Konoha is worse than I thought!'

"Shut your mouth Jonin! Mayumi-kun acted in self-defence! I am still your captain, follow my orders or I will send you to T&I for some proper punishment!"

" _Fine, Taichou.."_ Mayumi could hear the venom in his voice but was saddened by the fact that he couldn't just cut him down like the other, but he would remember the face. 'Mark my words filth, one day you will suddenly disappear and nobody will know where you went!'

"Sakumo-san, what are you going to do about the one on the ground? I estimate he will bleed out in a few minutes", Sakumo walked to the man and laid his hand on the bloody stump _"Katon: Scorched hand"_

"That should do for now, he will stop bleeding but needs medical attention within a few days. Best we start heading towards Konoha"

"Aww, are we at least going to take the scenic route? You know Sakumo-san, see some nice landmarks and such?" Mayumi teased, that would take a few days longer and the filth would die, it seemed like a great idea to him!

Sakumo Hataka sighed… this was going to a long journey if this was any indication "No… come on, say goodbye to the Uzukage, it's time to go"

Mayumi waved to the Uzukage "See you later Oji-san!", the Kage couldn't help but get a smile on his face 'Oji-san? Heh,', "Goodbye Mayumi-kun, see you later" waving back with a smile plastered on his face. He was going to miss the kid…

* * *

( Three days later, Gate of Konoha )

Three people could be seen walking towards the gates of Konoha, the person walking in front had Silver spiky hair and was none other than the White Fang of Konoha, Sakumo Hataka. Next to him stood a boy no older than maybe twelve or thirteen years old.

This boy had pitch black eyes lacking pupils, long black spiky hair that seemed to be alive all the way to his hips and an outfit that was totally black, only leaving his face revealed. The outfit seemed alive just like the boy's hair, moving with the wind blowing against it and small black flames being present on areas such as the shoulders. On his back was a long black katana. Altogether it gave him a menacing look, even without the eyes and hair people would still feel afraid when looking at him. This of course, was Mayumi.

The last person walking was average looking except for the long blonde hair signifying that he was a Yamanaka. He was apparently brought along with the escort for his ability to judge Mayumi's personality. He had a man slumped over his right shoulder, the man was missing an arm and looked pale and sick. But the escort team didn't seem to care and walked to the gates in leisure.

The fourth man that was supposed to be present with the escort seemed to be missing.

The approached the gates and Sakumo walked to the Kunoichi guarding it "Hey Maki-chan I've returned!" and ruffled her hairs making her seem extremely cute with the blush on her face.

"Gheesh Sakumo-san can you stop doing that?" She said shyly, her whole face starting to become red and steam almost coming out of her ears. If he only pushed a bit more than it wouldn't be strange to see her faint.

Mayumi couldn't help but look at her '…so cute!', in his previous life he was always a fan of cute things when he had the chance. Wanting to hug them whenever he could, he hadn't had any chance so far and sadly didn't dare to try now, thinking about how he looked and all… 'I will get my chance to give her a hug! Ooeeh a cat!'

He began leaving the group and slowly walked towards the cute black cat before crouching on the ground "Kitty kitty kitty, psstt cmon kitty" he held out his hand hoping the cat would sniff him before letting him pet her.

The young little black cat curiously walked towards Mayumi and sniffed, apparently liking what she smelled and started brushing her little head against his hand.

'Kyaaa soooo cute!' he became zoned out, not paying attention to anything around him and just sat down on the ground to play with the little cat. If there was one thing in the world that Mayumi loved it was cute little animals, he may seem like a demon but deep inside he was anything but!

The people standing at the gate couldn't believe their eyes 'Is he… playing with a cat?! Did Mayumi-kun just seriously leave our group to play with a kitten?!"

'Is that a Demon playing with a kitten?!' was what most of the people were thinking, never having seen anything so out of place!

The Yamanaka had his mouth gaping open 'I saw him slice up one man brutally and chop of the other's arm! My judge of character must be totalled messed up… I have to relearn my family techniques! I was about to tell Hokage-sama that he was just a cold-blooded killer!'

"Mayumi-kun!"

"Mayumi!"

"MAYUMI WAKE UP!"

"Huh? What's up Sakumo?"

He tick mark appeared on his face… "Are you serious?! You suddenly started spacing out petting a kitten for ten minutes! Even I have my limits!"

'Wait, it's been ten minutes already? Time sure does fly when you're petting cute things…', "Oeps, sorry Sakumo-san! It's just… look at it! It's so fluffy and adorable! Can I take it?"

Mayumi saw that the man was starting to become angry, maybe he took things a little bit too far?

"I DON'T CARE!"

"NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE YOU OLD MAN! YOU SCARED THE KITTY AWAY!"

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP BOY!"

"MAKE ME!"

* * *

( Meanwhile at the Hokage's tower )

"Homura is this all the things we have to discuss today?!", seated behind a desk full over paperwork was the Sandaime Hokage 'Hiruzen Sarutobi'. But he didn't look anywhere near as dignified as his role would suggest. No, he was crying on his desk while looking at all the work he had to finish before today's end!

"Hiruzen you know that it's been a stressful period with Uzu getting attacked. We're still busy deciding our actions even after all those months, something like this is just too much to handle in a few months…"

Hiruzen sighed, this had been continuing for months now! Ever since that blasted attack and the boy that stopped it by reducing the army into nothingness all he's been doing is filling in paperwork! He's gotten sick and tired of it! "I know! I know… we've been over this many times… fine, let's start…"

Sadly for him that would not happen… he would have to make late hours today, the already huge amount of work was going to become even larger "Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama!" His secretary stormed into the room, not paying attention to the meeting that was going on.

"Hokage-sama! Hataka-san is fighting with some demon outside of the gates and they're destroying the landscape!"

He really couldn't handle this at the current time! "Tell the Anbu to make them stop!"

"They've already tried Hokage-sama but they can't get close!"

"…..Excuse me for a moment Homura, I seem to have to stop some runts from destroying our gates. Can you start thinking about a suitable punishment while I'm gone?"

The advisor smiled "Of course Hiruzen, I believe Tora is on the loose again and I can think of something I'm sure…"

* * *

( Meanwhile at the Konoha Gates )

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DISLIKE CATS?! HOW ARE DOGS ANY BETTER?!"

"ARE YOU BLIND BOY?! JUST LOOK AT THEIR PUPPY EYES AND FUR! THEY'RE A LOT SMARTER AS WELL!"

Sakumo and Mayumi were clashing with their blades, the residual force from each strike blowing up the area around them. Mayumi was burning with his pure black flames while Sakumo had a white glowing Tanto that evened out the blows. They couldn't gain any ground on each other as they seemed on par when it came to Kenjutsu… Luckily they weren't using any Ninjutsu or there would be nothing left of the surroundings!

"I WILL PROVE THAT I'M RIGHT WITH MY NEXT MOVE YOU BRAT! _"KUCHIYOSE NO-JUTSU: NINKEN!"_

Three cute young puppies popped up before Sakumo "Wuff! Sakumo-sama why did you call us?" the three cute little puppies blinked their adorable eyes at their summoner who almost melted from the cuteness before him, little hearts popped up in his eyes as he suddenly stopped fighting and went to cuddle them

"No fair! Give me that jutsu Sakumo-san! Let me cuddle with them too!"

Sakumo laughed in victory! "Muwhaha no! only if you admit I was right!"

"Noooo you can't make me! I can't admit that they're cuter!", one little puppy used his hidden skill for a finishing blow and looked at Mayumi with sparkling eyes and cute little bark! He won… Mayumi fell to the ground crying "so adorable! Cmon puppy, come here! Pleeeaaase!"

"Admit it and he will let you cuddle him brat! Say it!"

"WHAT IN KAMI'S NAME ARE YOU TWO RUNTS DOING?! SHUT THE HELL UP AND FOLLOW ME!", Hiruzen was beyond enraged, the whole area before his gates was in ruins! This would take weeks to repair and worst of all, even more paperwork!

They both stood up as quick as they could with sweat dripping from their faces, horrified at the sheer killing intent coming from the Hokage "SORRY HOKAGE-SAMA, YES HOKAGE-SAMA!"

"I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU WILL CLEAN THIS UP THIS AFTERNOON, WITHOUT USING YOUR JUTSU! AM I UNDERSTOOD?!"

They nodded, too afraid to respond with words, following the Hokage as he walked back towards his office, not speaking another word of the previous argument. A silent agreement having been made that they would discuss the issue at a later time.

'And they call me a demon! Kami-sake that man is much more terrifying!'

* * *

( Hokage's office )

The two of them stood in front of the Hokage's desk, waiting for him to calm down from the previous 'incident'. There were moments when Sakumo and Mayumi shot a quick glance at each other, sparks flying between the two. 'I will prove him wrong later!' was what they were both thinking. The discussion between cats and dogs was an age old discussion, this couldn't be finished in just one fight!

Hiruzen spoke making them quickly focus their attention at the Hokage instead of each other. "So, you're saying that the whole fight outside of my gates, the destruction that you've caused. Was because you couldn't think of the clear fact that Monkeys are the better animal?!"

They sweatdropped "We're going to end that discussion once and for all on the training fields tomorrow! Boy, your name was Mayumi, correct?" Mayumi nodded in response "Good, Mayumi-kun, I thank you for your help with Uzu, but I will judge your skill tomorrow with the help of Sakumo-san"

"Hai Hokage-sama!", Mayumi already spoke as if the man before him was his new Kage, the agreement was that he was to stay here as a shinobi of Konoha so that title didn't seem like a problem for him.

The Hokage continued speaking "According to the skill you show and the conversation we're going to have with my council this afternoon I will determine your rank and position."

"I've heard the general things about you, and I must say that most of the reports seem true. It is not your fault that your appearance is as it is, but that will give you problems. Just like the powers you've shown, they scare people. Especially in the hands of a twelve, almost thirteen year old boy most believe you are not safe to have around."

Mayumi couldn't hold his tongue when hearing this part "No, they are just jealous of my powers, they believe that if they are not the ones to hold it then nobody should! They are filth filled with arrogance and greed!"

The Hokage held up his hand signalling for Mayumi to stop talking "Don't judge too quickly Mayumi-kun, how are you to know what they think?"

"Because I can see their souls! They are pitch black and filled with negative emotions! They are not human, they are filth that has to disappear!"

Hiruzen's face grew frustrated 'this is going to cause some problems, his eyes may be special but telling a person his soul is black will only cause further trouble…even if I agree with him"

"I know Mayumi-kun, I know… even in Konoha there is darkness that has deeper roots than I anticipated, but that is an issue for another day."

He faced Sakumo next "Now for the matter at hand, Sakumo-san I sent four people in your escort yet only three returned, and one of those is in a questionable condition. Tell me, what happened"

"Hai Hokage-sama! On the way to Uzu we encountered no resistance, the journey went smoothly and we arrived at the arranged time to meet up with Mayumi-kun. There were however.. some problems that started at this point… one of the escorts, Jonin Kanta disagreed with us escorting what he believed to be a demon. He attacked Mayumi in cold blood with a kunai while we were having a conversation."

"And, what happened next? The boy is obviously unharmed, so what happened to my Jonin?"

"Hokage-sama, Mayumi-kun showed his mastery of Kenjutsu and cut of the Jonin's arm before he could strike. I then burned the bleeding stump to stop the bleeding, the Yamanaka is carrying him to the hospital as we speak. I request he is put into T&I when he is stable."

The Hokage nodded "that will be arranged, he is no longer a Jonin of Konoha and will be placed into interrogation. Now, I sent out an escort team of four people, yet only two returned. What happened to the last escort?"

"He perished during one of the nights. Just like former Jonin Kanta he saw Mayumi-kun as a demon and meant to purge the world of him. This obviously failed as Mayumi noticed what he intended and burned him with his black flames, leaving nothing left of the former Jonin. There is nothing to give as identification Hokage-sama"

The Hokage grew worried as the report was given 'so not only did they disobey my orders in treating the boy with utmost respect. But they even tried to kill him, believing he was a demon. Two of our Jonin lost just like that, for nothing! Maybe Danzo's teachings have some truth after all, at least his ROOT follow orders without question.'

"Thank you for the report Sakumo-san. Now as for the council meeting, Mayumi-kun you will be present for this, and the chance is high that just like those two Jonin most of the council will see you as a demon… They will order me to put you to death."

Mayumi's face grew grim _"Those filth will do no such thing! If they even dare to then I can't promise their safety Hokage-sama…"_

"I wasn't done speaking Mayumi-kun. But! That will not happen, I will not allow such a thing to happen trust me on that. For the next matter at hand, I received a message from the Uzukage that you are to bring a number of contracts with you before I admit you into my village?"

A wicked smile was plastered on Mayumi's face that could only give Hiruzen a sense of foreboding. "Indeed I have Hokage-sama, and I believe you will like what they have to say."

He placed three contracts on the Hokage's desk "These are the contracts, they are non-negotiable and are bound by our blood in case you agree. No future Kage will be allowed to change the contracts when they are signed."

Hiruzen looked at them and could already spot a few lines that made him smile 'Oh this will be extremely useful! They council will have no choice but to accept Mayumi-kun into the village!"

 _Blood contract between Mayumi and Konohagakure_

 _The following contract is bound by blood and can't be changed or destroyed after it has been signed on penalty of death and the severing of any ties between Konohagakure and Uzushiogakure._

 _Refusal to sign this contract means the severing of any ties between Konohagakure and Uzushiogakure_ _for the next twenty years. This contract is non-negotiable._

 _Mayumi will be admitted into Konohagakure as a shinobi with the rank of Jonin._

 _Mayumi will be given a continued salary consisting of a high rank A-class mission reward every month even if he has not performed any missions._

 _Mayumi can choose to decline a mission or to change the parameters of the mission if he so pleases. If he deems the mission target to be not worth killing then he can order the cancellation of the mission without any negative actions taken again him as a result._

 _The following signature is from the Hokage of Konohagakure to show he is in acceptance of the terms above._

'Damn… this is full proof, it basically gives us no control over Mayumi when he serves as our shinobi! And this is only the first contract, the following two can't be any better for us!'

The start of the contracts was the same as the first one, only the terms were different.

 _Mayumi will be allowed to live in the so-called Forest of Death. The area where he resides will be closed off from the general shinobi population and only accessible with Mayumi's permission._

 _Konohagakure will help in providing Mayumi with a house at the above mentioned location. This house has to meet Mayumi's demands._

 _A seal of silence is to be placed around Mayumi's house. This seal will also signal any person that they are about to enter Mayumi's property._

 _Mayumi is allowed to use any action he deems appropriate with anybody intruding on his property without his approval. Mayumi will not be held responsible the death of any shinobi when they are killed on his property._

 _Any actions against Mayumi, be it direct or indirect that are negative to his life in Konohagakure will be punished as an S-class act of treason. This counts for every inhabitant of Konohagakure._

 _Clan laws that would have any negative impact on Mayumi will not be in effect for him._

 _Mayumi can only be given orders by the Hokage of Konohagakure._

 _Mayumi will be provided with two kittens, the highest class food will be provided for these kittens provided by Konohagakure. Any harm done to these two kittens is punishable by death._

 _Konohagakure will provide all possible assistance in investigation if any of the mentioned terms in all contracts is violated._

'…..They can't be serious, can they?! These terms are insane! But with the repercussions of not signing the contracts they pretty much leave me with no choice! And not to imagine all the extra paperwork this will give me, kami damn it I shouldn't have agreed to take the boy in! wait, what's that? There's something at the bottom of the last contract in fine print…'

 _On agreement of the contracts the Hokage of Konohagakure will be given the solution to his paperwork problems. He will be provided with seals to be put on his desk that will solve a majority of his curse._

Hiruzen immediately signed the contracts without any indication of doubt. Two scrolls popped out of the contracts that floated in front of him. He opened the one that said 'read me first'

 _Hiruzen, I thank you for accepting Mayumi into your village. I know the contracts are going to give you lots of trouble so as a sign of my appreciation I give you the solution to paperwork. I've worked on this with my best experts for many years! In the second scroll you will find a massive seal that is to be put on your desk, just place it on an empty desk and put in the majority of your chakra to activate it._

 _This seal will summarise every paper you hold in front of you in two to three lines instead of the usual five or more pages. It filters out all the bullshit. And the second solution to your problem, I can't believe you haven't thought about it in all those years, I did immediately when you taught me the jutsu… are you getting old on me?_

He didn't even have to read the last part as he hit his head repeatedly on his desk while crying out loud. "I am such an idiot! Such an idiot! Shadow clones of course!How did I not think of that?!"

Mayumi and Sakumo watched in awe as this went on for a good fifteen minutes before a healer was called for the severely injured head. For some reason the desk seemed to be doing fine though, that's one strong desk…

When the awkward ordeal was done Hiruzen stood up and bowed to Mayumi "Thank you Mayumi for the gifts you have provided this old man. You will forever hold a position in my heart and I give you my eternal thanks!"

Before Mayumi could respond a knock was heard on the door and it slowly opened "Hokage-sama, you are running late for your council meeting. It starts in five minutes."

"No! Why do I have to meet with a bunch of senile old farts when I've just found the solution to my eternal problem?! I was about to go out and celebrate! Fine… Mayumi, Sakumo, let's go meet our doom"

'It can't be that bad, can it?' was the last thing Mayumi could think before they flickered away to the meeting.

* * *

( Council chambers )

Mayumi walked into the chambers together with the Hokage and Sakumo. He was left standing in the centre of the room alone as Hiruzen went to his council position on the seat of Hokage, meanwhile Sakumo went to the position of the Hataka-clan.

He looked around to see what other positions there were, there seemed to be a lot of prominent clans in Konoha if the number of seats gave any indication. He read the tables with names on them from left to right.

 _Uzumaki, Aburame, Akimichi, Hataka, Yamanaka, Nara, Sarutobi, Uchiha, Hyuga, Senju._ Next to these clans he could see four positions for the so called civilian council members. On the last of those seats he saw a man with bandages over the right side of his face and arm and a cane in his left hand.

'The Uzukage told me to watch out for him, apparently he is known as Danzo the Warhawk. But why is he in the civilian council and not the shinobi council instead?'

Mayumi was utterly surprised to see that most of the shinobi clanheads had pure souls. They almost all leaned towards the white side of the spectrum. The only real exceptions were the Uchiha and Hyuga clans who had pitch black souls worse than he had seen in a long time, the civilian council members though were almost the same. There was only one exception, one of the four had a perfectly grey soul, signifying that he had both ends of the spectrum but that they balanced each other out perfectly.

Then the shouts started, and of course as Mayumi had expected from the look of the souls they started from the three civilian council members.

"Hokage-sama why did you bring a demon into our chambers?! Execute the abomination immediately!", various similar cries could be heard over the span of a minute as Hiruzen sighed 'I expected this to happen but it's even worse than I would have thought…'

Mayumi had never been so angry, he had trouble holding himself in from speaking back until the demands started getting worse and worse. "Silence you filth! If there's anybody that should be executed it's you three with your disgusting souls! You're filled with greed, arrogance and contempt! And who in kami's name do you think you are to demand things from the Hokage?! You are just council members, civilian ones at that! I am to be a shinobi, so you have no right to even be here for this meeting, so get out you filth before I make you disappear!"

This didn't solve the problem however, as expected "HOW DARE YOU DEMON?! ANBU, KILL THE DEMON!"

Hiruzen had had enough! "SILENCE ALL OF YOU! AND YOU THREE, HE IS RIGHT! DISAPPEAR FROM MY SIGHT, YOUR SPOTS ON THE COUNCIL ARE HENCEFORTH WITHDRAWN! ANBU, REMOVE THEM FROM MY SIGHT!"

Everybody just watched in total silence and shock as the Anbu removed the three councilmembers from the chambers. "And you Danzo…"

Mayumi stopped the Hokage "No Hokage-sama, let him stay. He is as much a shinobi as he is a civilian member. He has the right to hear what I have to say, and I believe he isn't against my admission, are you Danzo-san?"

Danzo was surprised beyond words, something that hadn't happened in years. He was always in control over his emotions but this was just too interesting a development! 'That boy knows I want his power for Konoha and uses that to his advantage! I expected a runt I could manipulate, but he is more than he seems!'

"You are right Mayumi-san, I have no qualms against you entering Konoha." He acted respectful to the boy, something that even surprised Hiruzen. "Hiruzen, I ask to be left on the council for this meeting, is that to your agreement?"

"Very well. We will start the meeting henceforth. Now, before we begin with the discussion I will first show you the contracts that Uzu gave me. These are the terms to his admission"

Hiruzen showed the councilmembers the contract terms and you could see the rage starting to build up the in the faces of some of the clanleaders. This was mostly the case for the Uchiha and Hyuga. The Nara however had a serious expression on his face as he was thinking about all the things those contracts meant.

"This is an outrage! You can't agree to those terms! He is just a demon, a twelve year old whelp without any power! He is nothing before the might of my Uchiha clan and I will never agree to those conditions!"

"I agree with the Uchiha for once! He is just a no-name clanless orphan with no backing, the Uzukage will never follow up on his claims! If it weren't for this meeting I would strike him down where he stands to rid the world of that demon mongrel!"

Just like with the civilian councilmembers Mayumi got angered, how could people be this arrogant. To believe they are above all others just because they have a clan backing them? Just because of some 'special' bloodline!

Mayumi summoned his soul extinguishing flames filling the whole council chamber with an insane amount of negative pressure. All the people present feared for their life as they felt the power that one flame held! Sweat started piling up on their faces and a few even had to support themselves so they wouldn't pass out.

"You two aren't any better than the three that were just removed! You, the so called 'great' uchiha clan is nothing but a clan of jutsu stealing filth that is filled with arrogance and hatred! You only think about yourselves and the so pathetic 'power' or your disgusting eyes! You are worth NOTHING in my eyes!"

"And as for you mister almighty Hyuga! Your eyes are worthless as well! So what if you can see the chakra pathways and Tenketsu? All you have is that pathetic gentle fist and system of slavery while you boast about your power while sitting safely in your mansion served by slaves! You aren't almighty at all and the world would be better off without both of you!"

He receded the flames and the pressure lifted "I thought you were so strong? Where was all that power you boast about? I used just one of my skills and you are pissing your pants in fear not even able to speak back! Pathetic filth…" the venom in his words couldn't be missed, the Uchiha and Hyuga grew enraged beyond belief

"HOW DARE YOU DEMON! I WILL EXECUTE YOU MYSELF FOR THAT TRANSGRESSION!"

The Uchiha clan leader's eyes became red with a black pinwheel in the middle and blood leaked down his face as if crying tears of blood. **"Amaterasu!"** "Die you demon!"

The Hyuga body flickered from his spot to appear in front of Mayumi, beginning his attack **"Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms!"**

Mayumi just stood there and took the blows, wanting to show how pathetic they were before him. The Amaterasu black flames covered him while the Hyuga shut down most of his Tenketsu but he just didn't care and continued standing even after the assault was over.

"Hokage-sama, from the contracts you signed I'm now allowed to execute the both of them, correct?"

Hiruzen started sweating! The loss of two clan leaders would be horrible to the strength of Konoha, not to mention the backlash it would create from their clans! "Mayumi-kun, please don't kill them! Punish them if you want, but please… don't kill them even if you are justified in doing so…"

The Hokage begged Mayumi not to execute his attackers and he sighed 'I should just rid the world of their filth… but the Hokage has done enough for me already and I should respect his wishes, for now… it would only create more trouble if I killed them here, but, I will still punish them!'

"What are you talking about?! How are you not dying you demon abomination!"

Mayumi laughed "Oh, you mean from these pathetic flames and those taps on my body? Sorry to say this but..," the black flames just receded into his body, being swallowed by his own black flames. The Amaterasu from the Sharingan was an attack of malice, and no attack of malice would ever have any effect on him! The same counted for those little love taps from the gentle fist, every time a Tenketsu was supposedly shut down his black flames just opened them up as they deemed it a minor injury!

"… your attacks of that level can't possibly harm me. You underestimate me far too much! Didn't you see the difference in our levels from my little show earlier when you pissed your pants?!"

He only again ignited the soul extinguishing flames on his arm, making the Hyuga next to him and the Uchiha still sitting in his seat unable to move. He casually took his sword from his back and held it before the Hyuga's face "So, you love those eyes of yours right?"

The man feared for his life as the sword was just centimetres from his face, the words Mayumi was saying terrifying him even more. There was nothing worse for a Hyuga than to lose his eyes! Especially for a clan leader!

Mayumi didn't care, he slowly pressed the sword against the Hyuga's face and slid one of his eyes in half! "That will be your punishment"

The Hyuga began screaming in pain and fury! His precious eye, destroyed by a demon brat!

Mayumi took the hilt of his Katana and slammed it against the man's face to shut him up. Nobody could stop him from his actions, they just watched at what he did. The Uchiha became terrified for his fate, seeing at what had just happened to the Hyuga!

He body flickered in front of the Uchiha and put his sword back. Instead he put his fingers around the man's right eye and gouged it out as slow as he could. Wanting to increase the pain the man was feeling as much as he could!

The Uchiha clutched his empty bleeding eyesocket with his hands, screaming in pain. Mayumi held up the still intact eye before his face "You see this eye? One of the eyes you just wanted to kill me with?" The Uchiha could only watch as Mayumi closed his hand around the eye as he heard it pop, his eye was gone!

"You Uchiha and Hyuga are pathetic excuses for shinobi! If you can't use the power of your eyes then you are worthless! You value your Dojutsu far too much, one only has to counter it and you're powerless! Let this be a lesson" he slammed his hand the Uchiha's head, knocking him unconscious as well.

Turning towards the Hokage "I let them live Hokage-sama, shall we continue with the meeting?"

'If this is his idea of solving the problem then he is wrong! Sure he let them live, but they won't stop from trying to get revenge on the boy! The contracts protect him, so they can't force me to take action luckily… but this won't be pleasant'

"…Yes Mayumi-kun… Thank you for letting them live…", what was supposed to be a council meeting ended up with two injured clan heads and the removal of three civilian councilmembers, Hiruzen could only wonder what else was going to happen.

Hiruzen swallowed "Let's continue, but first, Anbu bring the two to the hospital, they are in need of treatment.", two Anbu flashed to pick up the unconscious men and left just like that.

Danzo looked at what had happened in total fascination 'That is how you handle a situation! Hiruzen, look at the boy, he doesn't show weakness to those that don't deserve it! He is respectful to those that deserve his respect, but ruthless to those that show him injustice. I'm starting to like this boy, he is what Konoha needs!'

Hiruzen continued the meeting "As you may have already noticed, I have signed the contracts from the Uzukage. They were non-negotiable and the drawbacks of not doing so would be far too great to risk. You have all seen the rules regarding Mayumi-kun, and you WILL follow them!

"And as for those that questioned his strength, had doubt that he single handedly protected Uzu, look at the skill he just used. That was just one of his Jutsu and it made us all vulnerable!"

"I have spoken with Mayumi-kun and he is a fair person. He will show respect to those that deserve it, but won't take any transgression done upon him. The village will shun him I am already sure of that, especially after the things he's just done. But he will live in the Forest of Death away from the villagers, if you have any further questions to either me or Mayumi-kun, ask them now."

The Nara spoke first and had a smile on his face "Mayumi-kun, are you free to play a game of Shogi with me sometime this week?"

'What's Shogi? Well, he has a pure soul, he seems calculating and I think he wants to see for himself what kind of person I am. I don't blame him for that', "Sure Nara-san, I will make some time. Feel free to visit me after a few days to discuss a time."

"Thank you Mayumi-kun. I can also help with the issue of your two kittens. The Nara clan mainly deals with deer that inhabit our forest. But we share you love for cats so I'm sure we can help you find two of your liking."

This however really got the attention of Mayumi! 'He loves cats! I knew I was right! Somebody with such a soul can't be a cat hater!" His face beamed with happiness "Thank you Nara-san!"

The rest of the meeting was uneventful, they discussed what kind of home Mayumi wanted. What his plans were as he stayed in Konoha and more importantly what happened at Uzu.

"The meeting is now adjourned, I will see all of you again at a later time. Danzo, will you come to my office later this evening?"

"Gladly Hokage-sama"

"This evening I will hold an announcement to Konoha, please notify the villagers that it will happen at around 9 in the evening in front of the Hokage Tower. Mayumi-kun, it will take a couple of days before your house is finished, pick any hotel you please during these days and I will take care of the finances."

They walked out of the building and a crowd of angry villagers was already waiting for them, yelling "Kill that demon!", apparently the Uchiha and Hyuga thought it fitting to cause the situation in retribution.

The Hokage took the front "SILENCE! I WILL HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT AT 9 IN THE EVENING ABOUT THE BOY. YOU ARE NOT TO HARM HIM IN ANY WAY! THIS IS PUNISHABLE BY DEATH!"

* * *

 **There ya have it. Mayumi is in Konoha! And hooray they seem to hate him even more than they hated Naruto! What can I say, he has a short fuse and isn't that tactful. All the more fun for what that can cause, right? And surprise surprise Danzo doesn't have a black soul! In all honesty I actually agree with the dude, so he's going to have a decent role in the story. Oh yeah and I hate Uchiha and Hyuga so have fun seeing them suffer!  
**

 **And most of all, cats 3 although I also like cute dogs**! **Next chapter has the fight with Hiruzen and Sakumo. And before you disagree, there is nothing wrong with a catloving demon…!**


	4. Chapter 4 Red, the Colour of Trouble

**Disclaimer** **: I don't own Naruto, never will, don't even want to.**

 **So, this chapter is about Mayumi and his first days in Konoha! It may seem a bit long with a lot of talking but yeah I like a bit more detail in some situations. This will become less in the next chapters, but the start always needs some more details in my 's a fight later in the chapter and some more familiar characters!  
**

* * *

The crowd parted before them as the Hokage finished his statement, The villagers may be horrible individuals but they weren't utter idiots. They didn't feel like taking the chance while the Hokage was near the demon, but when they were split up… that's when they would take the matter into their own hands!

The trio walked towards the Hokage tower. "Mayumi-kun, I'm going to prepare for my meeting with Danzo, feel free to tour the village but please try not to make a scene. I know it won't be your fault if it happens, but try to shut out their actions for now…"

"I'll try Hokage-sama, but if they take it too far then I can't promise anything."

Hiruzen nodded "That's the most I can ask of you.", 'I have a feeling this isn't going to end well, but I can't babysit the boy. I'll have one of my Anbu tail him in case there's trouble.' He made some hand sings signalling a nearby Anbu of his task.

"Sakumo-san, care to join me in the meeting with Danzo? I have need for your opinion on some matters"

"Certainly Hokage-sama. Mayumi-kun I'll see you later. Try and have some fun in the village, not everybody is as bad as you think"

Mayumi waved them goodbye and went on his way. 'No Sakumo-san you're wrong. I already saw when we walked through the village, it's worse than you think…'

He walked through the streets and noticed just about every villager giving him a look of disgust and whispering insults behind his back. There were a few here and there that just looked at him with curiosity and Mayumi saw that they didn't have any negative feelings when they saw him. But this was almost one out of every twenty villagers, that was how bad the problem was…

Walking without any real direction he heard his stomach growling 'well, that's embarrassing, I totally forgot I haven't eaten in almost an entire day! Well then, time for some food, if they will even sell that to me…'

As he continued walking he suddenly stopped and sniffed the air 'wow the street to my left smells amazing!', he couldn't help but drool and started floating almost cartoonstyle to the direction of the godly smell. This was one of those rare moments when he just shut out the outside world, only focusing on the thing he wanted… food was more important than the stupid villagers!

'Food! Food food food, there's only one thing better than cute animals and that's a full stomach! Come on nose, lead me to the deliciousness!'

Coming closer each passing second the smell started getting better and better until he finally arrived at his destination. He blinked back to reality and saw a small stall with the most amazing looking street food, skewers with dripping meat, buns with a heavenly aroma, there was too much choice!

He looked at the man behind the stall with a hungry expression "Sir, give me one of everything!"

The man spat at him… "Like I would give my food to a disgusting demon! I've heard about what you did, fuck off and leave this village!"

" _Sir… give me one of everything…_ you did hear about what your Hokage said didn't you? Going against me has the capital punishment on it, so, either you give me the food, or you die and I'll take it myself…", 'The food is more important than getting angry at him now! I need the food!'

The vendor started trembling " _Fine… you fucking demon!"_ , he put the food in front of Mayumi _"That will be 4800 Ryo!"_

Mayumi looked at the man, rage starting to build "I can fucking count you filth! That is five times the price!"

"Take it or leave it you demon! That's the service cost for scum like you!"

Mayumi didn't pay the amount, refusing to give in to such outrageous demands, he threw 960 Ryo at the man "There's your money" and just took the food in front of him. 'Like Kami I will pay five times the price!"

The vendor yelled at him "Get back here you thief! Police! That fucking demon stole my food!"

Mayumi had to stop walking as five red eyed shinobi blocked his path "So not only a demon but a thief as well, come with us you scum! It's high time we deal with you!" They each had a weapon in hand showing that they were ready to strike Mayumi at a moment's notice…

"Five Uchiha filth blocking my path after I clearly paid for the food? Tell me, how come you suddenly show up after he yelled but not when you must have clearly seen him trying to rip me off? I thought those eyes saw everything, or are they only good for stealing somebody else's work?"

"You will pay for that remark demon! We are Elite Uchiha! Men, he's resisting, take him in by force!"

The five Uchiha attacked Mayumi! Weapons striking him from all sides, hoping to kill him if the chance arrived. They didn't care about the law, those 'elite' Uchiha saw themselves as the law!

"Die you demon!"

Mayumi easily dodged all of their attacks 'So these are the so-called elite police force… pathetically weak!' during the dodging he grabbed his own katana from his back and taunted the men before he attacked himself "So weak! You think you stand a chance against me?! Your clan leader pissed his pants before me!"

"You assaulted him during a council meeting you demon!"

"Fine… there's no talking with filth like you, you want to kill me? Then you'd better be prepared to die yourselves…" just as Mayumi said that he started the attack. It was over in seconds, five sword strokes, each one hitting their intended target as he far out skilled his opponents.

The five Uchiha slumped to the ground as their heads slid from their necks, blood sprayed all over the area making the street full of food and delicious aroma's now stink like blood. The blood that went towards Mayumi didn't leave any marks as his flaming outfit just burned it into nothingness 'Tssh such a waste, all the food I bought covered in blood! Time to find some more, but first…'

He crouched on the ground next to each head, using his fingers to gouge out the dead Uchiha's eyes 'I believe I can find a use for these, they won't need them anyway where they're going.'

He took out a sealing scroll and the eyes disappeared into it. 'There, done, now time for some food, that 'fight' made me even more hungry…'

Mayumi calmly walked away from the scene. A crowd started to gather shouting for his arrest and death, apparently claiming that he killed five police officers in cold blood. He looked back, five corpses missing their eyes, he couldn't help but smile at the sight 'Another five filth removed from the world, this is starting to become a great day!'

He didn't care about the shouting and just walked to the crowd that blocked his path, holding his sword in front of him. "Either you filth piss of and let me pass, or you join those corpses on the ground. Your choice!"

"Like Kami you will demon! You won't dare harm civilians!"

Mayumi didn't pause for a second and just sliced the first civilian that blocked him in half, walking in between the two halves that split and opened a path for him. "I told you not to block me"

The rest of the crowd immediately opened a path for him, not daring to block his path ever again. "If you filth don't annoy me then I have no reason to harm you. So…" he looked back at the civilian he just killed "…don't do what that one did and you'll be fine. Okay?"

He didn't wait for their response and started walking again, looking for a place to eat. He really grew hungry… 'For somebody seeking redemption I sure seem to like killing a lot… does it have something to do with the malice? I swear that I wasn't like this in Purgatory!'

'Although… If all the people I end up killing are filth like that, then I am doing the world a service… redemption isn't a worthy goal if it means kissing the buts of others! I am not going to take everything they throw at me without retaliation!'

After a few minutes of walking he took notice of another aroma that pleased him. It led towards a small shop with banners in place of doors. The banners read 'Ichiraku Ramen!'

'Time to see if this place has some nice food!' Mayumi pushed the banners aside and walked in.

"Welcome boy! Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen, the best ramen in the entire village! I've never seen your face before, you must be new here, come sit, quickly!"

He was honestly surprised, not only didn't the owner mind the way he looked, but he was extremely friendly! He also had one of the purest souls he had seen in a long time, he already loved this shop and decided it would be his go-to place from now on!

"Thank you sir" Mayumi sat down and looked at the menu "So many options… what do you recommend sir?"

That's when he was interrupted by the sounds of somebody greedily slurping her food, he looked next to him and saw a beautiful girl around his age with long red hair and violet eyes. The girl immediately reminded him of the Uzukage and he couldn't help but think they were family!

The girl had ten different bowls of ramen in front of her and even more empty ones that were quickly piling up before his eyes! She tried talking and eating at the same time "All 'slurp' off'em! Dattebane!"

Mayumi couldn't help but sweatdrop at the sight, it was like nothing he had ever seen before 'how can somebody eat that much and at that speed?!'

"Apparently sir I have to try them all… so give me one of each?"

The beauty started laughing and chocking on her food, trust me kids trying to laugh and eat at the same time is a terrible idea! After a few good coughs she seemed to be okay "Easy there Kushina-chan! I don't want to lose my best customer!"

"Don't worry Oji-san! It will take more than a few bowls of ramen to stop me!" She looked at Mayumi with a massive smile on her face that made him blush "And you! Good choice! Ichiraku's ramen is the best!"

"Mayumi, my name's Mayumi. Yours was Kushina?", 'why am I blushing?! I was a girl for over a century for kami sake! I've never liked other girls!'

"Hai! Nice to meet you Mayumi-kun! Say… if you can't finish those bowls, can I take the rest?" stars appeared in her eyes as she looked at the bowls of ramen that got placed before Mayumi

He couldn't help but smile at the earnest way she acted "Nice to meet you too Kushina-san. Let's make a deal, you can take whatever I can't finish eating and in return you answer a few of my questions and I'll even pay for your Ramen if you give me a tour of the village tomorrow"

"Deal! Teuchi-san, three more bowls of miso, two pork, two chicken and four special please!"

The man behind the counter laughed "Kushina-chan I didn't believe he meant you could order more!"

Mayumi didn't mind though, it wasn't him that was paying. The Hokage told him he would pay for his expenses "Don't worry sir, the Hokage is paying for any expenses while I'm waiting for my house, so just send the bill to him okay?"

"Sorry Mayumi-san but I can't just take your word for that"

Mayumi nodded "Wait a few seconds sir", he turned around and opened one of the banners "Anbu-san, can you come here for a bit?"

A shinobi wearing a monkey mask flashed before the store "Mayumi-san, what is it that you need?"

"Can you tell Teuchi-san that the Hokage is paying for my expenses?"

"Of course Mayumi-san". The Anbu walked inside "Ichiraku-san, it is just as he said. You can just send the bill to his office and it will be taken care of." The next moment the Anbu disappeared in smoke leaving Teuchi with open eyes 'Chaching! Payday!'

"Orders coming up! Eat all you want my dear customers!"

Mayumi saw ryo signs in the man's eyes for just a second before he disappeared into the kitchen. "Well Kushina-san, that takes care of it. Now for my first question, are you in any way related to the Uzukage?"

She beamed and Mayumi believed her expression couldn't be happier, but somehow he also saw a bit of sadness in her eyes "My Ojiisan! You know him?!"

"Yep, I stayed with him for a week before I left for Konoha. He told me about his family and I even met a few of them, he talked a lot about a certain granddaughter of him that lived here! He really misses you Kushina-san..."

A tear appeared on under her eye "…I miss him too… how about we talk about this more tomorrow? Can we first enjoy the Ramen?"

Mayumi smiled at her response, just as he thought it was a really close family, he couldn't help but wonder why Kushina was in Konoha… "That's fine Kushina-san. Now, let's eat!"

"Hai! Ramen is the food of the gods Dattebane!"

Just as Mayumi was about to start dinner he was interrupted yet again by shouts from outside of the shop "Demon come out here! You are under arrest for the cold blooded murder of five policemen and one civilian!"

'Can't I just eat in peace and quiet for once?! I'm starving!'

"Don't worry Kushina-san, I'll clear up this mess in a bit. If I have to leave then I'll meet you here tomorrow morning okay?"

He saw that she started to look worried "Mayumi-kun, what do they mean with you murdering six people? Are you going to be okay?"

He smiled "Don't worry about it, I just defended myself from some filth. See you soon!"

Mayumi walked out of the store with a tick mark on his face "Now who the hell interrupted my meal yet again?! I'm starving over here!" he saw about thirty people in the police outfit standing in front of the shop with all of their eyes blazing red!

He spat on the ground "Great, more filth trying to ruin my meal, didn't you learn anything?!"

"Shut your mouth demon! You've killed six people in cold blood, you are hereby under arrest! If you resist then we will execute you on the spot!"

Mayumi laughed evilly "No you won't! You police filth only have justification over civilian matters! I am a shinobi of Konoha as of today, you have no right to touch me at all!"

"You lie demon! Men, get him!"

" _Kuroi Kaen: Fox Fire bullets"_ , nine small black flames appeared in front of Mayumi and shot towards the Uchiha filth before him. He watched in glee as nine of the men lit up in black flames, screaming from the pain as they turned into nothingness! Yet for some reason the flames did not harm their eyes… 'Strange… how come the eyes don't seem to be affected? This has never happened before…'

The remaining Uchiha became furious at the death of their brethren "Kill the demon! Don't let him escape!"

Mayumi looked at them '…if only I could just remove all of them from the world, but that wouldn't solve the problem for now… such a shame!', he looked upward at what appeared to be an empty roof "Anbu, stop them!"

Just as he commanded the Anbu tasked with keeping watch over him appeared in front of the group of Uchiha "Halt! You are attacking one of Konoha's Jonin Shinobi while he has performed no crimes! Remove yourselves or I will have you removed by orders of the Hokage!"

They stopped "You can't be serious! You are protecting the Demon?! He is no shinobi, he has no forehead protector, he killed fourteen of our clan in cold blood and injured our clan leader, he must pay!"

"Leave the premises or I will call for backup and have you removed, this is your final chance!"

"Men, the Demon turned the Anbu against Konoha, kill them both!", _"Katon: Great fireball!"_

" _Suiton: Water wall!"_

"Anbu! Apprehend the Uchiha traitors!"

Five Anbu appeared all around the group of Uchiha and proceeded to knock them unconscious with little to no resistance. They were the elite of Konoha, some simple police shinobi had no chance against them!

"Bring them all to T&I!"

Mayumi watched the Anbu beat them unconscious with sadness 'If only I acted alone I could have just killed them all…such a shame'

The Anbu snapped Mayumi back to attention "Mayumi-san, I'm going to have to bring you to the Hokage for a report. We will leave immediately"

'Nooooo my Ramen!', "Kushina-san I have to leave! You can eat my ramen in my stead! See you tomorrow!"

A shout came back right away "Already did Mayumi-kun! A friendly heads up but you shouldn't leave me alone with Ramen Dattebane! I'll meet you here tomorrow morning for breakfast!"

'Ramen for breakfast is she serious?'

"Come on Mayumi-san, it's time to leave."

The two of them left to the Hokage's office leaving a very happy Kushina with her all you can eat Ramen special thanks to the Hokage! 'Damn Minato-kun you're going to have some competition, you're sweet and all but free ramen is too much to pass up…Ramen is love, Ramen is life Dattebane!'

It's safe to say that Ichiraku Ramen had never had such a payday… Kushina ate so much that none of their inventory was left!

* * *

(Meanwhile at the Hokage's office )

Hiruzen was sitting behind his desk with a smile so big it could only be compared to a little kid getting his favourite present. The desk was gently glowing in a white light and markings could be seen all over its surface. 'This is amazing! I can already imagine all the free time I will have for my… literature hehehe' a nosebleed was starting to form as he thought about his favourite pastime!

A knock was heard on his door "Enter Danzo"

The elderly man, cane in hand slowly walked into the office, noticing the new appearance of the desk and a rare smile on Hiruzen's face. 'Hiruzen, what's going on in here? You never smile while behind that desk.', his one remaining brow lifted up, signifying his curiosity.

A grin appeared on Hiruzen's face "Let's just say that I've been given a solution to my lifelong torture!"

The rarest of scenes happened, most would not believe such a thing could occur as it was but a legend to most. Danzo showed emotion! "Your paperwork?! Give me the solution Hiruzen I beg of you! I have to deal with that torture myself every single day, I wouldn't even want my worst enemies to suffer from that! I beg of you!"

"Now now old friend that depends on your plans regarding Mayumi-kun. Think about it clearly, whatever you were planning, is it worth it to forego the solution to this eternal torture?"

Danzo started sweating, furiously thinking what would be the better alternative! 'Damn you Hiruzen! You know I wanted to use the boy! But this opportunity… can I change my plans? Is it worth it?! Paperwork is my eternal enemy, but that boy is the greatest shinobi I have seen in years!'

"Take your time Danzo, we have to wait for Sakumo before we talk about the subject further. Now, let's sit down and have some tea while we wait, shall we?"

Danzo complied and simply nodded, this was going to be a hard choice for the man…

Three whole cups in utter silence and the choice finally seemed to have been made "Hiruzen… I…"

He was interrupted as another person knocked on his door "Hokage-sama, I have come per your request, may I come in?"

"Certainly Sakumo come! I'll make some new tea for us while you take a seat."

Sakumo saw Danzo already sitting I one of the comfortable seats in the corner "Danzo-san, it's good to see you.", he politely gave a small nod with his head towards the man. He may not like him all that much, but respect was given when it was deserved.

"Sakumo-san, it's good of you to join us. Thank you for escorting the boy to Konoha even if trouble arose from it."

Danzo was thanking him? 'That's something new, he has never thanked me, and I certainly wouldn't have thought he would thank me for Mayumi-kun… what is he up to?'

The trio sat down with a small table in between them, tea steaming and still too hot to drink. Hiruzen began the meeting "Thank you for coming both, now I'm sure you already know what, or who this small meeting is about."

The two nodded

"We are to discuss the situation of Mayumi-kun. You have both seen the contracts that I have already signed stating that we have almost no say over his actions. I can understand if you disagree with my action, but I believed it to be necessary."

Danzo interrupted him after the last statement "Hiruzen, I do not disagree with you as you might have believed. I know that remark was aimed at me, although it is justified with my… previous actions"

Hiruzen had a small moment of silence after Danzo spoke, not believing what he just heard "You do not believe it is a risk and a threat to Konoha's stability?"

"Both are true, the boy is a threat while he remains in the village, especially to the village's stability. But, he is a valuable and competent shinobi that I would much rather see under our supervision than in the outside world where he can cause harm to Konoha even more. Therefore it is better to keep him here Hiruzen."

"I agree with you Danzo, that was also the conclusion I had come to." Hiruzen looked in approval at his old friend, rarely did they come to an agreement in a matter, especially one such as delicate as this.

Danzo however wasn't finished yet "Next to that, the actions he has shown during the council meeting are to my full agreement. He is decisive and strong, he does not let others walk over him or disrespect him. I acknowledge that it is rare for me to say so, but he is one worthy of my respect."

Sakumo and Hiruzen just sat there with their mouths open "You what?"

"You heard me Hiruzen, I will not repeat myself"

'well, that sure does make the situation easier… now I don't have to worry about Danzo scheming in the background, or at least less.', "You do not want him in your ROOT, do you?"

A shake of Danzo's head was his answer "No, he is far too old for that. Adding to the fact that he has clearly had a similar… education… while he grew up. I can notice the signs Hiruzen, the boy has been tortured and conditioned extensively. My curiosity points towards how he has remained control of his emotions and personality."

"What are you implying Danzo?" Hiruzen couldn't help but wonder what direction this was going, it seemed oddly similar to the idea that came to his mind, but he had to make sure.

"You know what I mean Hiruzen. Don't take me for a fool, you've also noticed that Konoha's shinobi have been disobeying orders and laws more over the past years. They need to be re-education, but, we can't have them be mindless tools. We need to know how the boy managed both"

Yes, this was exactly what Hiruzen wanted. His shinobi have been getting worse each passing year, and he needed to get them back in control. There is nothing worse than a shinobi following his own rules, they are trained killers and if left uncontrolled they will cause mayhem sooner or later! "Then we are in agreement Danzo, Sakumo what is your view on this subject?"

"I agree with the two of you. This is also the reason why I have never wanted a team of my own, from previous experience I can say that even with me as their captain they follow orders half-heartedly. We are going to need Mayumi-kuns help with this even if I am reluctant to put something as great as this in the hands of a boy."

"Thank you Sakumo, I believe we are in accordance. Now, it's time to make a plan, Danzo, what do you believe should be our next action?"

"Hmm, we should make a small group of specialists, obviously the Hyuga and Uchiha are out of the question, they are not to be informed of the group. The specialists that I recommend are Inoichi Yamanaka and Shikaku Nara, they are to be the next heads of their clans, so they need to be included in the process as it will be a long-lasting project."

"You want the Yamanaka for his knowledge over human behaviour and the Nara for his unquestionable intelligence I presume?"

"That is correct Hiruzen"

Hiruzen knew the suggestions were valid, this was to be a small team with a project that would take decades possibly. It would first have to re-educate the current shinobi and then integrate the process in the education of every future shinobi, even in the academy!

"Then it is done, I will inform them this week and we will have our first meeting in ten days. I will prepare resources for whatever we may need. In the meantime, Danzo, can you evaluate the current techniques you use for your ROOT and see which ones can be used safely on our shinobi? Sakumo, you do not have to do anything as of yet, you are to keep a close watch on Mayumi, and by a close watch I mean try bonding with him, we need one of us to be a person he will come to for help."

"Hai Hokage-sama!"

"Very well Hiruzen"

"Now, as for the remaining subject. What are we going to do to keep the peace at this moment? The boy has already sparked a problem with the Uchiha and Hyuga, and I believe it will escalate quickly."

Just as he was talking about the subject a poof of smoke appeared in the middle of his office. When the smoke cleared he could see Anbu Monkey on his knee waiting for him to signal the start of a report. Next to him stood the boy only known as Mayumi who was clearly very, very agitated!

"Report Monkey"

"Hokage-sama! There has been an incident…"

Monkey began explaining to his Kage what had transpired, Mayumi walking through the village and buying food, the vendor charging him too much and eventually calling him a thief. The Uchiha trying to apprehend him on not just one occasion but two! And in both resorting to deadly force and even going against the orders of their superior! The death of one civilian was also going to be a problem, but much less than the death of fourteen Uchiha! This could become civil war if he didn't act properly!

"Mayumi-kun, what do you have to say about the situation?"

The boy got more furious as his Anbu did his report, he could very well understand with the amount of injustice done upon him! But, he didn't believe the boy would act as harshly as this, and especially not so soon after coming here…

"They stopped two of my dinners! First they bloodied the food I bought from that trash vendor, and then they started annoying me when I wanted to begin eating Ramen! Do you know how hungry I am after not having eaten in a whole day?! They deserved their death for what they did!"

'He was just angry about not having had food? My god, is this boy the second Kushina?! Please dear Kami, please let it not be true!'…." So…Mayumi-kun, if I happen to give you some food, would that calm you down?"

"Yes! Where is your food old man?!"

"Old man?!"

"Ah please look in a mirror, you aren't exactly the picture of youth! Now, food!"

A tick mark appeared on Hiruzen's face 'how dare he call me old?! I will show him tomorrow!' he went to his desk, opening a drawer to take out a scroll and going back to the table. He put in a little bit of chakra and out came a massive amount of delicious fresh looking pastry!

Mayumi started drooling when he saw the sight 'I love the wonders sealing! I will never doubt the power of glorious seals again, fresh food for life!'

"Now Mayumi-kun, eat what you want… this is my special seal full of the best pastries from all over Konoha" but he was a bit too late as he saw the boy already stuffing his mouth full of his favourites 'My cupcakes… no…!' he cried… just a second later and his one special cupcake that could only be bought once a month was gone… he could only slump down on his seat in defeat… never would he make this mistake again!

"Hiruzen, are these… the famous Akimichi rainbow cream tarts?" great! Now Danzo was also drooling at his food and taking one of his other best pastries! "Danzo, if you keep it at that one tart I will give you the solution to paperwork! Please just don't eat all my pastries old friend!"

"Sorry Hiruzen, but you know how rare these tarts are, they are rather worth a few hours of additional torture. See it as a reminder not to do such a foolish action again."

The table rapidly became devoid of his food and the meeting was to continue with a crying Hiruzen as the host. "Now 'snif' let's continue… Mayumi-kun you've given me a lot of problems! Not only will I have to deal with getting new food, but you've killed fourteen Uchiha! Do you have any idea how many problems this will cause?!"

"You should thank me instead old man, I was just cleaning your streets from garbage. It's not my fault they came looking for me, what could I have done? I sure as kami wasn't going to run away from some filth."

Hiruzen sighed "I know… I know… the Uchiha are getting out of control already. You can't stay in a public inn in the follow days, they will only try and find you to cause more trouble. You can stay in my place for the remainder of the days before your house is completed, or you're free to stay somewhere else."

Sakumo spoke up "Hokage-sama, if you approve I would be glad to have Mayumi-kun stay at my place for a few days"

"Thank you Sakumo-san but that won't be necessary. I'll just live in the forest for a few days, I've grown accustomed to sleeping there anyway so that won't be a problem. And nobody would dare to come looking for me in the Forest of Death due to its reputation."

"Agreed Mayumi-kun" said Hiruzen "Although it is shameful on my end that you have to resort to such measures, but you are not at fault. You were well in your right to do as you've done even with the harm it will cause."

"Now then everybody, it is time for my announcement to the public. Mayumi-kun I request you come with me so everybody sees who I am talking about.", Mayumi nodded to Hiruzen

"Good, then let's be on our way. Danzo, Sakumo are you two going to join us as well?"

The both of them told Hiruzen they would stick to the side-lines. Danzo had one final thing to ask of Mayumi "Mayumi-san, can I have a meeting with you in the following days? I would like to discuss some issues with you in private"

"Danzo, what do you want of Mayumi-kun?"

"Nothing that would cause you any problems Hiruzen, I want to talk with him about his actions during the council meeting."

"Feel free to find me in the following days Danzo-san, but I will be busy tomorrow and the day after. A girl named Kushina offered to show me the town, and I have to play Shogi with the Nara."

Hiruzen had no time to ask how he met Kushina, but he had a feeling that something was wrong, the feeling that something in his pockets was already burning away…

* * *

( Public announcement )

A large crowd was gathered in front of the Hokage Tower, shouting all sorts of profanities and twisting the facts that had transpired earlier! They had mostly one theme in common, the demon had to die, the demon had to pay for his actions… so typical that they only saw what they wanted to see and not the reasons for his actions, or that the Hokage clearly gave notice that any actions against Mayumi would be punished severely.

Hiruzen stepped up to the front "SILENCE!"

Just as he commanded the crowd slowly began to stop, the people could hear the anger in his voice clearly.

"As I mentioned before, I will now make a public announcement about the events that have transpired and what is to become of your so called 'demon'. First off, you are NEVER to call him a demon again! He is as of today a newly instated Jonin shinobi of Konoha that will only answer to my command!"

The shouting lighted up yet again, obviously the crowd was not pleased with what they heard so far, this was a long way off their desire to see his execution!

"I SAID SILENCE! YOU WILL ALLOW ME TO SPEAK!"

"Good, now as I said, he is a Jonin under my command, and as such the Uchiha Police has no authority over him! They attacked him in cold blood without him having done anything against the laws, that is an act of treason and I will Not stand for that!"

"Konoha teaches you the Will of Fire, but as of yet I have not seen that as much as I would have hoped. The Will of Fire brings us together, it makes us a large family that supports one another, it does NOT divide us! However, as I said, you have shown little of that! You people have only thought about your own opinion, your own sense of justice, you claim to have authority that you do not possess! I am your Hokage, I make the law, not you and certainly not the Uchiha!"

The people in the crowd started to gulp, they had never seen their Kage this angry before… he was seen as a gentle man, this was nothing like him. They could only wonder what sorts of change were about to happen to Konoha.

"The Uchiha that attacked him AND attacked my Anbu, are now deemed traitors and will have a suitable punishment handed to them! They will however not be executed, but trust me when I say this that they and anybody else not abiding the law from now on will be severely punished!"

"Changes will be made, my shinobi will be reminded to follow my orders and the system of education is to be overhauled. We will train worthy shinobi and train them to the best of our ability, no longer will you have a great advantage when you are of a clan. No, each and everybody willing to become a shinobi of Konoha will have a rigorous training that gives them the opportunity!"

"Our children and grandchildren are the future, the youth.."

"YOOOOUUUUUTTTHHHH!"

"WILL YOU STOP THAT?! I SWEAR WHEN I FINALLY FIND OUT WHO KEEPS SHOUTING THAT I WILL SHOVE THEIR OWN FOOT DOWN THEIR THROAT!"

Utter silence….

"They are our future!"

"And as a reminder before I finish this. Mayumi is not to be harmed in any way, nobody is to give him orders. Try not to judge him just by his outer appearance, he can't help the way he looks, that is just how he was born. Try to look underneath the underneath, try to see him for who he really is!"

Hiruzen knew that was a large hope and the villagers' opinion was already set in stone. They are not easily changed of their view, he learned this the hard way in his many years of leading the village.

"That will be all. I expect there to be no disturbances anymore from now on, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!"

A chorus of shouts was his response "Hai Hokage-sama!"

Sadly only about half of the crowd joined in this response… this was going to be a rough period for Hiruzen…

* * *

( One hour later, Forest of Death )

'So, this is the so called Forest of Death, looks pretty calm to me?'

Mayumi was walking through the forest at a calm pace admiring the beauty he was seeing around himself 'Even if it's calm, you can sense fragile balance of nature all around yourself. Beautiful but deadly plants, signs of all sorts of animals both feral and peaceful in nature… this isn't a forest of death. This is a forest that is not influenced by humanity, all animals live in a sense of harmony that humans would never understand…'

'So how come I feel at home here? More so than any other forest I have seen before, this place just attracts me.'

He continued walking around yet he encountered no animal 'I thought they said animals viciously attacked intruders?' the light was slowly fading signifying that it was becoming late 'Well, I'll notice what's going on in time. First I'll have to find a place to make shelter'

The whole reason the forest was quiet with Mayumi in it was because he didn't disturb he harmony. He may have been an intruder, but unlike other intruders he didn't come here to cause problems. No, just like he felt at home in the forest, all the animals that sensed Mayumi found him to be oddly welcome here, they became curious at why the human didn't seem to agitate them…

The animals didn't cross his path however, they wanted to see what he was like while staying out of sight, judge if their senses were correct with their own eyes. That was until one overly curious young wolf couldn't contain himself and left the protection of his parents to get a closer look at the human…

Mayumi noticed this immediately, he saw a small cute looking wolf slowly but cautiously walk up to him. Mayumi decided to sit down on the ground to show he meant no harm, he slowly stuck out his arm just like he did with the cat in front of the gate. Most animals became trusting when they sniffed others, giving them the chance to do so would make them trust you even more!

The wolf came closer when he noticed Mayumi not meaning any harm. Curiosity got the better of him and soon he was within reach of the human. He knew that the human could do him harm easily at this distance, but he noticed nothing of the sort coming from him!

'snif snif' the young wolf began sniffing the hand, then the arm and then all of Mayumi's body! He obviously liked what he smelled even if the human gave off a negative feeling of malice, that was normal with wild animals so why would a human be any different?

'He seems to like me! Aww the wolf is so cute, I may be a cat person but damn if I can't enjoy other animals!' Mayumi slowly moved his hand to the backpack next to him, the small wolf startled by the movement slightly jumping back with caution. "Don't worry little wolf, I'm just getting you a snack"

As if knowing what Mayumi meant the wolf began wagging his little tail making him seem all the cuter! Mayumi took out a few pieces of pastry he managed to sneak away from the Hokage's office, he wanted to keep them to himself at first, but sharing food was a better way to enjoy such situations!

He put one of the best pastries in his hand and held it out to the wolf "Here, you'll like this" he said with a sweet smile. 'Animals are far better than humans, just look at the difference, humans base their judgement on your appearance while animals actually get to know you if you mean no harm.'

'I'm certainly going to enjoy living here!'

The cute little wolf sniffed the glazed cake before him, drool already forming as he smelled the aroma! He couldn't contain himself and licked it, just to be safe you know? Nothing wrong with a small lick… it quickly turned into something other than licking as he opened his mouth wide and put the whole hand including cake in his mouth!

"Hey hey don't eat my hand! Just the cake little wolf, otherwise I can't give you any more treats…"

Mayumi felt no teeth on his hand, the wolf only playfully put the whole thing in his mouth as he was too engrossed with the delicious cake. The wolf moved back his mouth taking the cake with it, leaving a messy drool covered hand left 'Gross!'

Small black flames came out of his hand and soon the drool was gone, but these flames did startle the surrounding animals and the young wolf. The wolf had an expression of fear on his face as it began to whimper… 'Oh no! I shouldn't use them near the animals, they will become too cautious of me otherwise! And then I will have no cuteness surrounding me!'

"Don't worry little wolf, see, they're gone… he held out another pastry in hope the wolf would come to trust him again, obviously it worked… who can resist a delicious treat! 'Victory! Now let's see if I can stroke your fur while you eat'

The wolf was happily eating his treat and Mayumi slowly and cautiously approached it with his hand, the young wolf didn't seem to mind. A human that gave him such delicious things couldn't be bad, right?

He stroked the fur 'so soft!' and soon the little wolf began giving sounds of pleasure, the wolf came closer to Mayumi who was still sitting on the ground and lay down as well. Head on his lap just enjoying the hand as it continued to stroke him…

'This is pure bliss!'

The surrounding animals slowly began to accept Mayumi even more, seeing as it treated one of their young with sure care. The wolf's parents came out of hiding and approached the pair 'Those are some big wolfs! Holy Kami they are massive! Don't move Mayumi… it's their cub they just want to get to know me as well… relax…'

Mayumi began tensing slightly, he knew that the animals were nothing before him when it came to power, but he didn't want to harm them! He loved animals too much, he wanted them to accept him!

'They're sniffing me now as well' the two wolves stopped and looked at their cub and barked softly, the wolf responded with the cutest little bark Mayumi had ever heard! The parents began lying down on the ground next to Mayumi as well 'They like me! Their fur is soooo soft like the best pillow I have ever felt!'

The four of them just lay there on the ground, Mayumi continuing to stroke the cub and the parent wolves licking the cub wherever the hand didn't move. The little cub had never felt so good…

It was harmony, there was no danger, there were no problems with Mayumi being in the Forest of Death. It felt like a new home to him, a home he hadn't had in a long time…

* * *

( The next morning )

Sunlight crept through the dense forest and Mayumi slowly woke up in his makeshift shelter. He decided to make it near a small creak, he didn't have to worry about any attacks during his sleep as his hair protected him like usual. Over the years he's gotten used to the constant nightmares that disturbed his sleep, if you have them often enough then you just get used to it… that's all there is to it, sure he was never really rested when he woke up but he didn't mind.

Stretching his limbs and opening the eyes he looked around 'Hmmmm that was a great sleep! Now time to wash up and start another peaceful day, as if…'

Going to the creak to wash up he took all the time in the world, nothing would be able disturb one of the rare nice mornings he's had in years! Clothes were drying on tree branches, a small fire was made to roast a fish… this was perfect…

"MAYUMI! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

'Oh crap I totally forgot! I was supposed to meet up with Kushina for breakfast!'

Mayumi put on his still wet clothes as quickly as he possibly could and ran at top speed towards Ichiraku Ramen. Villagers gave him looks of disgust, anger and somehow pity? 'Are they pitying me? What did I do this time?!'

"GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE YOU LAZY PIECE OF SHIT!"

Street after street he ran for his life, the looks of pity becoming more present the closer he got to Ichiraku… 'What's going on?! Why are they looking at me like I'm a dead man?!'

That's when he noticed, he neared Ichiraku only to find a small crater in the ground with a girl in the middle. That is if you can even call that a girl anymore! The beauty from yesterday was nowhere to be seen, the once beautiful long red hair was now glowing a malicious red and flying in the air as if she was some murderous ghost!

"Kushi…"

SLAM! His face hit the ground at speed he had never felt before!

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR ONE WHOLE FUCKING HOUR FOR MY BREAKFAST YOU WALKING MONEYBAG!"

Mayumi tried to get up, his whole body hurt and he was sure at least one rib was broken from the slam to the ground… a face bleeding and flames not even trying to heal the injuries. It was as if his black flames were mocking him!

"Kushina-san! I'm sorry!"

A kick to his side sent him flying to the wall of a nearby building leaving a large indentation and broken stones everywhere 'How can she hit so hard?! A small girl shouldn't be able to destroy a damn wall with an indirect kick!'

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH! SHOW ME HOW SORRY YOU ARE!"

"Ku…Kushina-chan… maybe you should… you know… calm down a bit?"

SLAM!

Another part of the wall broke as Mayumi saw a boy his age struggling to get up from the debris. The boy had spiky blonde hair and clear blue eyes, at least from what Mayumi could see as most of it was covered in blood…

"DON'T YOU DARE DEFEND HIM MINATO!"

Mayumi did the only thing he knew he could do… beg for mercy! He went on his knees and repeatedly slammed his head into the ground "I'm sorry Kushina-san! I will repay this however you deem fit!"

"BETTER!"

SLAM!

"BUT THAT WON'T SAVE YOU JUST YET!"

The onslaught went on for a good fifteen minutes, the whole street closed off from pedestrians so nobody would get injured in the process… clearly this was somewhat of a usual occurrence as everybody handled it with utmost efficiency! Some whispers could be heard… _"Now that's a real demon… never anger the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero…" "Poor demon, even I don't wish such a punishment upon him…"_

When she finally calmed down the two boys, especially Mayumi, were bruised all over and crying for all of it to stop… Tears could be seen streaming down their face that were totally ignored by the 'girl' before him as she told them to toughen up and act like a man…

A woman flashed before them and with green glowing hands their wounds began to fade, before they had a chance to thank her she disappeared…

"Now you two, you're going to take me to all you can eat and shopping Dattebane!"

"But…"

"NO BUTS! You will repay me for making me wait!"

Minato cried even more and wailed in anguish "I was on time! Please Kushina-chan…"

"NO! you men are all the same!"

Mayumi looked at a seemingly empty roof with pleading eyes, wording "Save me please!" without saying anything out loud afraid of the retribution that would come…

* * *

( Meanwhile at said Roof )

Sakumo watched at what happened down in the street, sometimes even having to close his eyes as even he was not used to such brutalities… 'Sorry kid, but I'm sure as hell not going to go down to meet my doom…'

Kushina was a sweet and caring girl, that is if you didn't anger her. If she was ever angered then an emergency protocol was set in place to minimalize the damages, nobody could stop her until she calmed down… but there was always one unlucky victim that was the outlet of her pent up anger.

* * *

( Back in the street )

Minato and Mayumi got up and shared a look of sorrow with each other. Crestfallen they sadly nodded their heads towards Kushina- _chan_ "Hai Kushina-chan!"

"Good! Ichiraku is sadly closed as they have to deal with what happened yesterday… so, take me to Akimichi's all you can eat buffet!"

Mayumi looked at Ichiraku 'what happened yesterday? The Uchiha didn't destroy it in vengeance did they?! I swear I will make them pay for that!', but there was no damage… it was perfectly fine except for the sign showing that it was closed until next week?

"Kushina-san, what happened to Ichiraku?"

A massive sickeningly sweet smile crept up on her face as she spoke "I ate everything they had! Thank you for that by the way, I've never had that much Ramen before Dattebane!"

"You ate everything?!"

She nodded with the smile still on her face "Yep!"

"That can't be good for you! You shouldn't eat that much Ramen Kushina-san!"

The largest amount of killing intent Mayumi had ever felt washed over him, he shuddered and could barely keep himself upright as he heard the most disturbing sweet voice ever imaginable…

" _Are you calling me fat Mayumi-kun?"_

'Oh Kami no no no no never make a girl think she's fat!', "Of course not Kushina-san! I just meant that…that… it will make you unable to eat Ramen for breakfast for an entire week!"

The intent that washed over him receded instantly and Kushina responded as if nothing had happened "But it was soooo worth it Datebane! Now come on lets goooo!" she said while pumping up her fist in the air as a sign of victory!

* * *

( Akimichi main all you can eat restaurant, the really really expensive one… )

 _Tringeling_

"Welcome customers! Aaaah Kushina-chan it's good to see you again, it's been ages!"

"Choza!" Kushina ran to the plump man and proceeded to hug him "It's been sooo long since I've had your food!"

Choza laughed wholeheartedly "Now there Kushina-chan calm down! Come on let's take you to your table and bring your friends, any person with such an appetite in the morning is a friend of my clan!"

The two boys followed her like puppies "Thank you Akimichi-san" and politely bowed before the owner as they walked by him.

"Now now no need for formalities! There is no bond like one made through eating food together, so let's eat!"

Kushina beamed "You're joining us Choza-san?!"

"I haven't had second breakfast yet so sure will! Come come I'll prepare your usual buffet!"

"Kyaaa you still have that on your special menu Datebane?!"

The man laughed "Sure do! Any person that eats more than an Akimichi gets their choice of foods put on the special menu! Say, are you up for another competition?"

"Sure am Datebane!"

"Kumiko-chan! It's competition time!"

A shout was heard back from the kitchen not a second later "What menu?!"

"Kushina's Menu!"

A large woman came rushing out of the kitchen, picked up Kushina and spun her around while hugging the life out of her! "It's been so long Kushina-chan! The last time you came you beat Choza in the competition so let's see you do that again!"

"Minato-kun you're here too! Are you going to join us as well?"

"Hello again Kumiko-san, and sorry but no… I won't stand a chance, you can ask Mayumi-san though?"

Mayumi could only look on as the focus of her attention was put on him "Nice to meet you Akimichi-san"

The woman studied him "So, you're the boy I've heard so much about since yesterday, got to say…you're way too skinny."

'That's what she was judging?'

She dragged him away by his arm "Choza start preparing the food! I'm taking him to the table for some snacks!"

"Yes dear!" he looked at the two left "I'll see you in a bit Kushina-chan, Mayumi-kun, follow them to the table and I'll see you there later. Enjoy the snacks!"

"Haaaaaiii" was all Kushina said before she stormed off to her table, already knowing exactly where to go and where she could find the promised snacks!

* * *

( Two hours later )

A crowd had formed around the competing pair, empty plates stacking left and right as if they just sucked in the food without any chewing required. "Come on Kushina he's almost done!"

"Choza show her the Akimichi are the biggest eaters!"

Bellies the size of five watermelons 'that can't be healthy…' was the only thing Mayumi could think except for the common thought of 'How are they eating so much?! It's been two hours!' which just about half of the spectators were also wondering…

A hand was put on his shoulder making Mayumi turn around "Mayumi-kun it's good to see you… now tell me, how come I have a bill of 146000 Ryo for Ramen?" he could hear the venom in the seemingly kind voice

"Well Hokage-sama… you know how I met Kushina-san? I kind of offered to pay for her bill expecting it to be much lower? You told me you would cover expenses and she promised to show me the town in return so I thought it would be fine… but apparently she ate all the inventory they had. You know how that goes… one bowl of Ramen and before you know it there's more than two hundred empty bowls?"

The tick mark appearing on the Kage's face wasn't really a sign that he appreciated Mayumi's action… "Come on Mayumi-kun, it's time for that little test of yours…"

"Noooo Minato-kun save me!"

Minato gave a thumbs up "I will Mayumi-kun, don't worry about it I'll take her shopping all on my own. Have fun!"

"Traitor!"

* * *

( Tortur…Training Ground )

Mayumi stood on a large training ground in front of Hiruzen and Sakumo, what was supposed to be a simple test of skill was likely to turn into a beating as punishment… oh joy!

"So, Mayumi-kun, are you ready for your test? First you'll be sparring Sakumo-san, then we'll have a small break and lastly you'll spar with me. First of all, no lethal force or permanent injuries, second, the fight will last until one of the two surrenders or is dealt a blow that would have been lethal."

"Do you both understand?"

Mayumi nodded to Hiruzen "Hai, one thing. My flames are deadly when touched in a real battle, I will make them harmless but in the situation that I announce the amount of flames would be lethal that would count as my win correct?"

"Correct Mayumi-kun. Are you going to use the jutsu that you showed us in the council meeting?"

"Nope, that jutsu costs me about five to ten percent of my chakra each second I have it active, it's too high risk to actually use in a battle as I also have to concentrate while maintaining it. I will however use a jutsu nobody has seen in years!"

"Oh?"

"I have to go all out against the both of you and you will still beat me when I do, you're not S-rank for nothing. So it's my only option", Mayumi walked up to Hiruzen and pulled the sword from his back "Could you hold on to this for me?"

Hiruzen looked surprised "You aren't going to use Kenjutsu?"

"I never said that, you'll see"

The two shinobi stood a small distance away from each other as they waited for the starting signal. Sakumo had his White Light Chakra Sabre ready and stood in his patented fighting stance, Mayumi saw that it glowed with much more power than it did in front of the gate 'My flames might not be able to block it now, got to be careful!'

"Fighters ready?"

Sakumo answered first "Hai Hokage-sama, show me what you've got Mayumi-kun!"

'This is it, all or nothing…'

" _Kuroi Kaen: Sword of Malice", "Kuroi Kaen: Armor of Malice", "Kuroi Kaen: Hair of Darkness"_

Hiruzen and Sakumo gasped as the saw the changes that occurred to Mayumi's look, his long spiky black hair grew even longer and swayed around him as if alive. The outfit of black flames combusted and all you could see was an outline of a man shaped in flames, only his eyes and sword were visible! The most attention drawing feature however was the sword… it was longer than his usual katana and it radiated Malice like nothing they had ever experienced before, they knew that one strike of the sword and it would be over…

He looked like darkness incarnated, like a being of pure darkness standing before them, it felt like an entire army's worth of power was in the body of one boy!

His voice became distorted from all the jutsu _"I'm ready, know that nobody alive has ever seen these jutsu before, never let word out of what they do."_

Sakumo gulped, something he hadn't done in years of hunting missing-nin or high ranked missions, the tension that he all though to have lost over the years came back in full. It was like his first mission all over again, the nerves made him all the more excited!

"When this kunai hits the ground your battle will commence!", Hiruzen threw the kunai high into the air as they all waited for it to land, the tension could be felt in the air…

It landed… Mayumi flashed away towards Sakumo, intending to finish this as quick as possible while his opponent didn't yet know of his Jutsu's properties leaving a cloud of darkness wherever he passed!

Sword going down for the strike, Sakumo intended to block it to measure the strength of his attack… Mayumi smirked 'You lose…'

* * *

 **Done, that is the chapter for now! Hope you liked it, the second part was more fun than the first I think, ah well that happens. Konoha is going to change a bit from the story version, it's not mushy and peaceful blabla, it's a damn shinobi world, a world of killing and darkness! There is no happy hello kitty adventure to be seen here… I want to represent the world of darkness with my story, the world where the majority have a darkened heart just like in real life if we're honest. Most people only think about themselves if they analyse what they did and why, this is going to be a big part in this story, especially with how Mayumi will turn out!**


	5. Chapter 5 Yosh!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, never will, don't even want to.**

 **In this chapter one of my favourite characters will be introduced! (Next to the two cats obviously, can't forget them!) There will also be a small time skip and action, and you'll see that Mayumi is not as overpowered as he seemed, yet… I hope you like it!**

* * *

'You lose…'

The slash slipped through Sakumo's defence, 'What?!' Sakumo dodged as quick as he could and barely managed to evade the initial strike.

" _Extend"_

The sword of malice extended by a whole meter and followed Sakumo as he dodged 'Tss so it can extend as well as slip by defences?'

"Raiton: Four fangs!"

Sakumo sliced his Sabre towards in incoming blade and four white glowing beams of light shot out from his Sabre. The light connected with the black flames and managed to block them for a split second before both attacks resulted in an explosion of power!

The shockwave blew Mayumi back a few meters before he managed to regain his footing, he looked at Sakumo only to find a log blown to pieces 'Where'd Sakumo go?!'

"Doton: Headhunter Jutsu!"

'Below!'

" _Kuroi Kaen: Nova!"_

A black nova of flames radiated out from Mayumi intending to turn everything around him to nothingness. The ground around him burned away leaving him in a small crater 'a clone?'

The small poof of smoke was the only sign left of Sakumo "Now there Mayumi-kun, that's kind of dangerous don't you think?"

"You aren't really giving me much of a choice now are you Sakumo-san?"

Sakumo looked at his opponent 'what's with all the black smoke he leaves behind wherever he goes? The more I let the battle draw out the more occupies the field… I can't let this continue'

'Bodyflicker' he appeared right in front of Mayumi and slashed his sabre which glowed in the same light as the four fangs jutsu!

Mayumi blocked the attack and intended to let it slip through after the force cancelled both swords out… but that didn't happen! 'it's not passing through!'

"Guess I was correct Mayumi-kun, your sword can't pass through solid chakra, now come let's see how good you are at Kenjutsu!"

The two engaged into a fierce Kenjutsu battle 'he's better than me! I have to draw this out as long as possible!'

Mayumi was at the losing end, having to defend all the way while making sure the battle encompassed the entire field 'he's stalling, the smoke is getting everywhere!'

'I have to take a risk' Mayumi let go of his sword with one hand and made hand seals with the other 'just a few seconds!'

Sakumo looked on in amazement 'single hand seals!'

"Chakra Sabre: White fang!"

" _Kuroi Kaen: Great Flame Flower!"_

Hiruzen stood on the side-lines in utter wonder 'Those are S-rank jutsu! Is the boy really that strong?!'

Sakumo became startled and had to stop his attack 'I need to defend!' he took his strongest stance and deflected flame after flame as they rained from the sky! 'Damn this attack is strong! I can't let the flames touch me!'

'Now's my chance!' Mayumi ran into the fires as they obviously wouldn't hurt their master and swung his sword, Sakumo now had to defend against all the attacks at the same time, even one hit and he would lose!

" _Kuroi Kaen: Devour!"_

The black smoke that covered the entire field started spinning in a circle around the pair until it suddenly rushed towards Sakumo from all sides!

"Doton: Subterranean Voyage!" Sakumo's whole body merged into the ground below making Mayumi's entire attack hit nothing but air… "That almost got me Mayumi-kun, but now I'll show you why I'm S-rank"

Mayumi had no choice but to go on the defence again 'Where is he?!' a sudden shock of pain assaulted him as a sabre sliced his leg 'below again?!', _"Kuroi Kaen: Nova!"_

However even with the crater that formed the attacks from below didn't stop 'what's going on?!'

Hiruzen just watched 'The real skill of Sakumo Hatake… blending with the earth while using his sabre for Raiton jutsu, a most deadly combination'

'Damn! Only one option left, I'm going to lose if he continues to attack me from below!'

" _Kuroi Kaen: Sphere of Malice!",_ a black sphere started forming around Mayumi, protecting him from all possible sides 'I can't hold this on for long… I have to think of a plan!'

"So Mayumi-kun an ultimate defence is it? I wonder, how long can you keep that up?"

Strike after strike of white light hit the sphere but none of the attacks managed to penetrate it 'that's one strong defence, but must cost a lot of chakra.'

" _Watch out for my next jutsu Sakumo-san, I can't control it properly yet"_

A shiver went down Sakumo's spine as he saw the sphere more erratically _"Kuroi Kaen: Strings of Fate!"_

The black sphere burst apart into hundreds of tiny threads that shot towards the ground, no single spot was left that didn't have a thread going towards it 'Damn, can't escape this one it seems, time to go on the defence'

"Chakra Sabre: White fang!"

A massive slash mark appeared in the training field as it created a fissure 'that should take care of most of them, none are coming my way now', that was until he felt something prick him as if a tiny needle went through his hand 'How?!'

Sakumo shot from the ground but became frightened at what he saw, all the remaining threads shot towards his position, no matter where he moved to they would follow him! _"Sorry Sakumo-san, but once one of them hits you they will follow you until the end"_

'No other option than that technique then…', he stopped moving and just stood there as the hundreds of threads came closer by the second, when the first one was about to hit him he initiated his ultimate technique as well!

"Chakra Sabre: Thousand fangs!"

He swung his sabre as a maniac and slices of energy went everywhere around him, each thread that was coming his way was countered. It was an amazing sight, black and white lights flickering everywhere as the chakra's connected!

Sakumo outlasted Mayumi's ultimate jutsu and grinned "That was great Mayumi-kun, but it seems you lose, Doton: Subterranean Voyage!"

He slipped into the ground yet again and Mayumi could do nothing but sigh… _"I lose Sakumo-san, I can't use that jutsu another time",_ he receded his three jutsu and there he stood just as it started, a boy covered in a simple black flaming outfit with hair up to his hips.

"You are too good Sakumo-san… even with my hair and flaming armour attacking you together with my sword strikes you still managed to defend yourself… Your Kenjutsu is amazing."

"No Mayumi-kun, you did great. I have many more years of experience so it's no wonder that I outclass you in Kenjutsu. Your other jutsu however are extremely strong, if my white light didn't happen to counter them then I would have lost in the first minute."

Hiruzen clapped as he walked towards the pair "He's right Mayumi-kun, for somebody that's only almost thirteen years old you showed amazing skill. The biggest difference was your lack in experience."

Mayumi just slumped to the ground in total exhaustion "And chakra, I have just about nothing left after that spar, hey old man, got any of pastries left?"

A tick mark appeared on Hiruzen's face "No _Mayumi-kun_ , after you ate them all yesterday. Now have some rest, I suggest we have our spar in a few hours."

"That's fine, it will take about six hours before my chakra is full again, can you give me some advice on what I could've done differently during the spar?"

Sakumo smiled at him "Sure Mayumi-kun, let's sit down over there though", he pointed towards an area that wasn't totally destroyed.

"Now, first off, your Kenjutsu, while your skill in it is great especially in combination with that lengthening jutsu you should try and use it differently. You always make it extend one meter, this makes it predictable to dodge What you could do is make it lengthen less during most of the strikes and when your opponent thinks he estimated the length and adjusted to it you suddenly make it the full length when he isn't able to dodge it."

Mayumi nodded 'Already know that one, but just didn't use it in this fight.', "Thanks Sakumo-san, what else?"

"Next, you should probably make a jutsu that spouts flames from your sword when the opponent manages to block it. Also your flaming armour and hair need to attack more unpredictably, it was too easy to dodge or block them, you should ask Jiraiya for some advice when it comes to hair jutsu, he also uses them."

"The rest of your jutsu have no flaws except for their chakra cost and size, if you can make your threads home into an enemy, then why not try the same with other smaller jutsu? Each flame marks the end, so your jutsu don't have to be large."

'He's right, smaller jutsu coming from everywhere at once would be far more effective in one on one fights! I kept thinking that more power meant being stronger, but that's only true in large scale battle!'

"I'll take your advice to heart Sakumo-san, would you be willing to spar with me more often?"

The man smiled "of course Mayumi-kun, after all we are going to be a two-man team"

Mayumi had a lot to think about when it came to new jutsu, this one spar opened his eyes more than all the A-rank bounties he's done before. The skill difference between A-rank and S-rank was immense, even if he was noted as a S-rank himself it was only due to his Sea of Calamity…

* * *

( Six hours later )

It was time for Mayumi to 'spar' with Hiruzen, he wasn't really looking forward to it but he didn't really have a choice in the matter.

"Now then Mayumi-kun, I'll show you the strength of using a lot of smaller jutsu in quick succession. After having witnessed the previous spar it would be unnecessary to go all out, I hope you understand"

Mayumi knew what he meant, honestly he had even less chance against Hiruzen than against Sakumo, the man wasn't called the God of Shinobi for nothing! "No worries Hokage-sama, let's start"

He used the same three jutsu and transformed into the incarnation of darkness yet again, this time however he was going to do things differently!

The two stood ready for battle and waited for Sakumo to signal the start!

"Start!"

Four shadow clones instantly appeared next to Hiruzen without any need for seals or words, they all made a single hand seal "Doton: Rock Armour!"

This would prevent them from outright popping after a single hit "Now Mayumi-kun, I'll show you one of the weaknesses of your flames, hit me with one"

'He's using the chance to train me?', _"Kuroi Kaen: Fox fire bullets!"_

They hit Hiruzen straight on, he didn't even take the trouble to dodge. When the flames started to cover him he simply used one jutsu "Doton: Rock Shrapnel". The in flame covered rock armour broke and shot towards Mayumi forcing him to dodge!

"Doton: Rock Armour!", once again Hiruzen was covered in rock "You see Mayumi-kun? Only a simply armour and I can stop your flames before they burn it away, this jutsu costs next to no chakra, you'll either have to generate more penetrative force of give me no chance to reapply it."

"Earth jutsu are your weakness, your flames devour anything but they don't care how big or small the thing they devour is, only that smaller things get devoured faster"

"Defend yourself Mayumi-kun! It's time to start this for real!"

"Doton: Rock spear!", "Katon: Fireball!", "Suiton: Water bullets!", "Raiton: Lightning Bolts!", "Fuuton: Wind Scythes!", five jutsu each from one element shot towards Mayumi, Hiruzen was using each of his shadow clones to attack!

Mayumi had no time to think of strategy, he only had time to defend! 'Damn he's going all out with those!' _"Kuroi Kaen: Sphere of Malice!"_

The black sphere took the blows without any harm, but it didn't allow Mayumi to attack as it was the only thing that could block such a multitude of jutsu. "Doton: Earth Pit!"

That however didn't mean Hiruzen couldn't do anything against it, a simple pitfall jutsu could make Mayumi fall down and open him up to further attacks. 'Now Mayumi-kun, let's see how you defend against this'

"Doton: Earth Burial!", the ground surrounding Mayumi began to pressure against his sphere 'Can't hold on much longer, have to escape!"

" _Kuroi Kaen: Sphere Nova!"_

The sphere erupted! A large crater appeared with Mayumi unharmed in the centre 'Low rank jutsu are pushing me this far, damn! I have to get close!'

" _Kuroi Kaen: Devour!"_ the black smoke spread around the field so far rushed towards Hiruzen

'So, planning to use a wide area jutsu against my clones, true that it won't give me a chance to reform the armour but is it worth it?', "Doton: Earth wall!", "Katon: Firewall!"

A large wall of flames and earth shot up around Hiruzen intending to block the incoming smoke, but this was futile! The smoke simply passed through them _"That won't work! You can't block smoke made of Malice!"_

Hiruzen couldn't see anything around himself, all he could see was darkness 'Where'd the boy go? Sakumo showed that pure chakra could block the flames, so that should also count for the smoke.'

"Chakra Shield!", the pure chakra shield managed to block the incoming smoke but it left Hiruzen vulnerable to attacks. He looked around trying to spot Mayumi, even his skill in sensing chakra signatures didn't seem to work as the smoke just blocked everything.

" _Extend!"_

'What?!'

The black sword appeared out of the darkness and impaled one of Hiruzens' clones as it popped in smoke _"Tss wrong one",_ 'he's hiding in the smoke, smart choice!'

'If only I didn't handicap myself by only using low rank Jutsu…', the three remaining clones and Hiruzen made a single hand seal, three of them used a lightning jutsu while one used a water jutsu "Raiton: Lightning Current!", "Suiton: Tidelwave!" he however only used enough chakra in the wave to make it a high C-rank jutsu.

The wave exploded outward and the lightning current from three jutsu combined with it 'crap have to dodge!', Mayumi couldn't however as he was just about to attack on his own and had gotten too close!

The wave hit him and he felt the lighting electrocute him even with the amount of damage his armour of flames limited, he couldn't help but scream in pain! _"Aaaarggghhh!"_

The smoke receded from the combined jutsu and Mayumi fell to the ground with wounds all over.

'Damn I overdid it!'

Hiruzen looked at Mayumi with shock as his body lit up in flames and the wounds recovered in seconds, Mayumi stood up as if nothing had happened _"That hurt!"_

"You…You're unhurt?"

" _Those wounds may have hurt like a bitch but they were still minor, my flames heal any minor injurie I suffer"_

Sakumo whistled from the side-lines "Now that's convenient"

" _Ready for round two?"_

"Are you sure about that Mayumi-kun? You've lost your chance of getting close to me when the black smoke cleared"

" _Hai, let's start"_

"As you wish"

' _Body flicker'_

Mayumi flashed in front of Hiruzen with sword ready to strike _"Extend"_ , his sword became a whole meter longer and was at the point of striking Hiruzen's shoulder 'Fast!'

He managed to dodge backwards in time as his clone pulled him backwards 'Dodged it barely!'

" _Extend!"_

'What?!' the sword grew even more! It was now two meters longer! _"I never told you I could only extend it that far"_

The sword pierced both Hiruzen and his clone!

" _I win!"_

That was… until they both popped into smoke "Phew Mayumi-kun that was a close one! I managed to use the replacement jutsu with a clone just in time!"

" _But now you only have two clones left",_ he didn't give Hiruzen the chance to go on the offense as he continued attacking with his extended sword.

"Doton: Earth spikes!"

Mayumi was forced to dodge backwards as spike after spike popped out of the ground intending to pierce him 'Damn I have to stay close!'

He tried to run and bodyflicker towards Hiruzen whenever he could but he never managed to get close again as both Hiruzen and his clone kept spamming jutsu after jutsu of each element…

"Do you see it now Mayumi-kun? I am able to hold you back simply with low ranked jutsu, even if they are small they are extremely deadly in large quantities when used correctly."

"Having no need for hand seals due to their low rank is also an advantage, larger jutsu require you the use of seals during which the enemy can attack you. Basically it leaves you defenceless… You can use single handed seals so you can use even some higher ranked jutsu, but it is still with risk."

"If you manage to have an arsenal of low ranked jutsu that don't need seals with your dark flames while you increase the proficiency with Kenjutsu then you could become a true S-rank shinobi."

Mayumi agreed after the spars he had today, A-rank shinobi aren't a problem for him with his current skills but if he wants to become stronger… "Thank you Hokage-sama, would you both be willing to train me?"

"That depends Mayumi-kun, if you are willing to use your skill for Konoha then I will offer the limited time I have to train you, but otherwise it isn't acceptable as Hokage to train you."

Sakumo wanted to train the boy, but he had other things on his mind that required his attention "I also have limited time Mayumi-kun, my wife is about to give birth and that will require me to be home a lot, but I will offer you the time I have left in order to train. I can't offer more, but I'm sure there are others in Konoha that will help you if you ask!"

"You have a wife Sakumo-san?"

The man grew happy beyond compare when he wat about to speak "Yes! She's the most beautiful women you'll ever see Mayumi-kun, she's sweet and gentle and…" he continued to talk about his wife for a while and Mayumi could see that she meant the world for him… the reason this man was a shinobi was all for her 'love huh? I once knew that feeling… but I remember them being taken away from me even more…'

He spoke with a sad tone "Do whatever it takes to protect her Sakumo-san…", he started to vividly remember his childhood and all the horrible experiences.

Hiruzen became worried at the tone at which the boy spoke… 'how could a child speak with such sadness? It's like he's had his loved ones ripped from his grasp!'

"…Mayumi-kun…"

"Sorry Hokage-sama, but I don't want to talk about it… please, let me be for a while…"

The old memories of his parents killed before his eyes, them holding him as they burned came back, it had been ages since he last thought about the moment but the pain never passed… "I'll see you two later… I'm going to the forest"

He walked away from the training field, his mind a mess 'I have to get stronger… so strong that I will never experience that again, that nobody will ever experience that!', his thirst for power began at this very moment… The thirst for power that he lost when he blew up his soul, the thirst he thought to have lost, it returned in its full force!

Hiruzen and Sakumo just watched as he walked away "Sakumo, watch over him, something's wrong."

"I felt it as well Hokage-sama, you could practically feel the sadness coming from him"

* * *

( Forest of Death )

Mayumi walked aimlessly through the forest, tears leaking from his eyes, something that he hadn't done since he was but a child… he noticed movement in the bushes and saw the wolf cub walk up to him together with its parents. They felt his sadness, they felt like comforting the human, their nature somehow compelled them to.

He sat down, not feeling like walking any longer. The parent wolves sat down next to him as the cub liked his face, hoping that it would brighten him up. Mayumi cried his heart out for the first time in this life, he cried for his family that he lost by the hands of foul humans

He came to a realization… 'This world had no need for such humans… they are a pest that needs to be eradicated! And I've been given the power to do so…yes, this is my redemption, I have to purify this blackened world…'

'I will become darkness itself if it means that I can brighten the world for those worthy of living, if that means my soul will stay black, then so be it.'

* * *

( The following morning )

Mayumi was making his breakfast as he thought about the plan for today 'I'll have to find a spot to train without any interference, I can't destroy this forest, I'll have to ask the Hokage which training ground I can use.'

'I have to train my body more, my body is holding me back too much. Physical exercise it is, time for a run!' He ran through the forest passing tree after tree 'I need more speed! If they can't see my sword coming in time then they can't hope to defend against it!'

After an hour of running at top speed he exited the forest, yet he didn't feel like stopping, the rush of becoming stronger excited him, he would continue until he dropped! He ran laps around the village, every time he thought of stopping he remember his goal and continued.

'It's quite calming to the mind actually, all this running in silence', a flash passed him 'Huh? What was that?'

The flash stopped in front of him and forced him to stop!

"YOSH IT'S WONDERFUL TO SEE ANOTHER WITH SUCH FIRE OF YOUTH IN THE MORNING!" a man in the most horrible green spandex, bushy brows and moustache stood before him with a nightmarish pose, his thump up and pointing towards him! "TELL ME BOY, WHAT IS YOUR YOUTHFUL NAME?"

"….Mayumi…my name's Mayumi", 'what the kami is wrong with him? How can a shinobi wear such an outfit…'

"YOSH MAYUMI-KUN! MY NAME IS MIGHT DUY! NOW, LET'S TRAIN AND LET OUR FIRE OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHT!"

'Is bushy-brows for real? Well… why not… I've nothing to lose and it might prove fruitful'

"…sure?"

The freak pumped his fist into the air "YOSH! LET'S GO!" and ran with speed Mayumi had trouble to keep up with!

'He's fast! He may look like a freak but this speed is no joke!'

After a whole hour of running the man stopped "YOSH MAYUMI-KUN YOU KEPT UP! NOW IT'S TIME FOR 500 PUSHUPS AND IF I CAN'T DO THAT THEN I WILL DO 500 SQUATS!"

Mayumi sweatdropped 'this guy is insane! But I'm sure I'll get stronger if I do physical training with him, I can do this!'

* * *

( One hour later )

'I can't do this anymore! This guy is crazy! All we've been doing for more than an hour straight is physical training to the limits, even my little toe has cramps!'

"YOSH NOW THAT WE'VE DONE THE WARM-UP LET'S SPAR! LET OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHT!"

"Might Duy-san, I believe my flames of youth need a quick break…"

Once again the freak gave him a thumbs up "Yosh, don't worry Mayumi-kun, you've shown me your flames of youth burn bright, but you need more training!"

"Thank you Might Duy-san, give me an hour, then we'll spar okay?"

Might Duy smiled even more, actually this guy never seemed to stop smiling? "Then let's get to know each other better first! They say you are a demon Mayumi-kun, but all I see is one with the fire of youth, tell me about yourself!"

"Actually Duy-san, I'd rather not… my past is not something worthy of talking about…"

The man had a serious expression for once "Yet Mayumi-kun, even when they tried to extinguish your fire of youth you still kept it burning. Your will to live is strong, you must have a worthy goal, don't take yourself lightly Mayumi-kun"

"…Duy-san, my goal is not one that you will like"

"That depends Mayumi-kun, if you think it is a worthy goal, then who am I to disagree? It is your goal, not mine"

"Then Duy-san, could you tell me your goal first?"

He nodded "Hmm hmm! That's fair! My goal is to make the fire of youth burn in every person, that they will use it to protect those they love! That, Mayumi-kun, is my goal!" he finished with the typical nice guy pose.

'So, he's a fool to think people actually care about others, only a rare few have that fire of youth'

"Duy-san, your goal cannot be met, people are selfish, this world has far too much darkness"

"Then it's my duty to make them see their wrongs! I will never give up on my goal, I will protect those I love until the last breath, that is my goal! Now Mayumi-kun, tell of what yours is"

"Simple Duy-san, to rid the world of darkness, even if I have to become darkness itself to do so."

"A worthy goal Mayumi-kun!"

Mayumi was surprised to say the least! "You don't think my goal is wrong? To become darkness is not something most would approve of"

"No Mayumi-kun, that's where you're wrong. You're willing to sacrifice yourself for the better of others, if that isn't a worthy goal then I don't know what is."

'This freak… no, this man, he is worthy of respect… even if he is eccentric he is a great person, if only the world had more like him. Without the spandex though, kami that would be awful!'

The two continued to talk, Mayumi got to like him more as time passed, he couldn't help but want to talk to the man more 'I'm sure Sakumo would like this man as well, maybe I should let them meet?'

* * *

( One hour later )

"YOSH Mayumi-kun, are you ready to spar?!"

"Hai Duy-san! Taijutsu only?"

"Indeed! Let's show each other the power of youth with our fists!"

Mayumi couldn't help but smile at the enthusiasm 'how long has it been since I actually enjoyed a spar?'

Their spar ensued, both men smiling during the entire fight even if Mayumi was clearly the better fighter. His skill and experience from all the bounty hunts where he was only allowed to rely on Taijutsu helped him greatly, but the difference in skill didn't matter to him, he enjoyed himself anyway!

"Yosh Mayumi-kun you are strong! Time to let my flames burn brighter!"

Might Duy's body began steaming with green vapor and blue swirls of chakra appeared around him, veins all over his body bulged and his skin became more red "Gate of Pain, Kai!"

Mayumi quickly went back in his stance as he felt the power of Might Duy increase rapidly 'What the kami is going on?! How is he getting so strong!'

Duy disappeared from his sight by pure speed and shot a fist at him! Mayumi barely had time to block it as he was pushed back from the impact 'Fast and strong!'

The Taijutsu spar became extremely fierce! Ground around the pair blew up from the residual force as they both traded hit after hit 'he's making up for the difference in skill with pure physical prowess!'

Mayumi's flames healed the minor wounds he sustained from the fight which allowed him to keep fighting, without these he would have surely lost!

Might Duy kicked him up in the air with insane power and flashed above him to punch him back to the ground repeatedly "Reserve Lotus!" a final open handed strike hit Mayumi on his chest and sent him rocketing to the ground, leaving a small crater on impact!

His black flames lit up and tried to heal him, the wounds sustained were fierce but he managed to heal just enough to stand. Mayumi saw Might Duy sitting in front of him, exhausted and panting for breath but still holding a thump up to him "That… was a great fight Mayumi-kun! To force me to use the Reverse lotus, your fires of youth burn exceptionally bright for your age!"

"…Thank you? Are you okay Duy-san?"

"Hahaha don't worry about me Mayumi-kun! Opening four gates strains me, but I've grown used to it! Tomorrow I will return to train at full power or else I will do ten laps around the village on my hands!"

"Four Gates? What are those?"

"Ah you've never heard of those? Well there are eight gates in the human chakra pathway that limit our body so we don't overstrain ourselves. They regulate the overflow of chakra and physical burden so we don't break down, but you can open them with immense training. Each gate you open increases your physical ability greatly but it comes at a great cost. If you don't know what you're doing and recklessly use the technique you may very well die as a result!"

'Wow, that's amazing!', "Duy-san, how many can you open?"

His smile grew by a large margin "All of them! But I vowed to myself to only open all eight gates when it is to protect a precious person… because if you open the eight gate, the Gate of Death, you will surely die as a result… But if I do that in order to protect somebody I love then it is worth the cost!"

"That's admirable Duy-san, I wish more people were like you…"

He looked saddened for just a second "No Mayumi-kun, you don't… people mock me and I have a not so impressive title, I'm known as the Eternal Genin. I have to grow stronger so that people won't mock my future son as a result, but whatever I do I don't seem to become strong enough! I train every single day until I drop but it never seems to be enough!" the man looked crestfallen…

'Again those people… mocking such a great man just because of a title, he deserves respect! This man has a will of iron, he does it all for ones he loves!'

"Duy-san, has anybody ever trained you?"

He shook his head "No… nobody has ever seen it worthy of their time to train me, everything you see is self-taught"

"What?! Over thirty years of training all by yourself and you've still not given up?! Duy-san, you're amazing!"

This surprised the man greatly and a single tear appeared "Thank you Mayumi-kun, I really appreciate that… The constant mocking is enough to even upset me in some moments… it seems like nothing I do is ever good enough… The only support I have is from my loving wife, if not for her I wouldn't know what to do…"

'To hell with it!'

Mayumi gave the typical Nice guy pose! "If they won't help you then I will! Duy-san, how about we train together every morning?!"

A flash came out of nowhere and Might Duy felt a hand on his shoulder "And so will I, your words have inspired me Duy-san, it would be my honour to help you."

"Ha…Hatake-san?! But you're a hero of the village, I'm just a lowly genin!"

Sakumo shook his head "No Duy-san, you're not just a genin, you're worthy of praise. If somebody took their time to train you like they did with me I'm sure you would have been an astounding shinobi. What do you say you and Mayumi-kun meet with me at Training ground 3 every morning at 8? It's a training ground reserved for me alone so nobody would dare interrupt us there."

He cried tears of joy 'Nobody has ever believed in me except for my wife! I will remember this day for the rest of my life!', "Hai! Let our flames of youth burn bright! Thank you Mayumi-kun, Hatake-san"

Mayumi smiled at the man "No need to thank me Duy-san, you represent what I hope for this world, I will make the people take back their mocking words, you will no longer be a Genin!"

"The same goes for me Duy-san, I admire your will of fire, it would be my honour to train with you."

"YOSH I have decided! Mayumi-kun, Sakumo-san, would you be willing to learn the eight gates in return?!"

Mayumi couldn't help but reply straight away "Yes! That would be great Duy-san!"

"No thanks Duy-san, but thanks for the offer. The Eight gates don't work together with my fighting style, but it will help Mayumi-kun greatly so I appreciate that"

Sakumo made some hand signs and an Anbu with a dog mask appeared before him "Tell the Hokage that Might Duy will be under my supervision from now on and will be given according resources"

"Hai Sakumo-san!" the Anbu disappeared

"Sakumo-san… did you just?"

"Yes Duy-san, from now on you are my official student, you will no longer have to do menial low-rank missions for pay. As my student you are entitled to a stable life that consists mainly of training, are you up for that?"

"YOSH! Can I go home to tell my wife?! I want to share this joyous news with her immediately!"

"Of course Duy-san, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Goodbye Duy-san, see you tomorrow!"

Might Duy ran towards the village as quick as he could and waved the pair goodbye, it was time to enjoy his newly invigorated flames of youth!

"Mayumi-kun, that is a true man, I'm glad that we met him, or else I would have never known about the so called Eternal Genin. What a useless title, his Taijutsu skills may be deplorable but his physical prowess and skill with the Eight Gates is commendable, it is rare to see somebody so dedicated to training. If we push him in the right direction then he will become a Jonin with ease I'm sure!"

* * *

( The next morning )

The trio stood on Training ground three, it was a serene training ground with a small forest, clearing and a lake. It was perfect for everyday training and that was exactly why Sakumo got it as his personal ground.

Sakumo began "Now that we're here I have an announcement, the Hokage will join us in this training two days a week starting next week. He already agreed to train Mayumi-san and he has told me that he also deems it fit to train you as well Duy-san."

"The Hokage is going to train me?! YOSH I WILL NOT LET HIM DOWN!"

"Calm down Duy-san. Now we're going to discuss your spar with Mayumi-kun from yesterday"

"Mayumi, do you have anything to say about Duy-sans style?"

"Hai, Duy-san I don't mean to be disrespectful with what I'm about to say, you've never had any training so it's only natural what I'm going to tell you, are you okay with that?"

"Yes Mayumi-kun! It's better to be honest and blunt than to stray from the truth!"

He took a deep breath, this was going to be harsh "Okay then… basically, your fighting style is deplorable, it's full of openings and weaknesses I can exploit. The only reason you managed to fight me to a standstill was due to your overwhelming advantage in speed and strength, but that was only with four of your gates open."

Duy looked a bit sad but nodded, he knew it was true, but it was a harsh truth to hear anyway

"However! You have an extremely strong physique! You have sense of what to do in battle even without any real training, you lack experience as you probably only train by yourself. I believe that with the right training you will become extremely strong, you just need to find a fighting style that suits you."

"I agree with Mayumi-kun, I also suggest you use a weapon of sorts. Here, take this", Sakumo threw a scroll to Might Duy

"Unseal it with some Chakra"

Might Duy did as told and saw two gauntlets with spikes covering the knuckles appear! "These…these are amazing!" he quickly put them on and felt that they were a bit too loose "Sakumo-san, they don't fit…"

"Put some chakra into them"

The next second the gauntlets let out a small glow and began to form around Might Duys hands "…I'm speechless, thank you! Thank you so much!"

Nobody had ever given him something like this, everything he had so far was from his own work. As an orphan he always had to scavenge and work extremely hard even for the basic necessities!

"You don't have to thank me Duy-san, as my student it's my task to provide you with such things. We are going to start your training with basic Taijutsu stances until you develop a sense of your own style. Then we will mould that style into perfection, this will take years of extreme training, don't take the task ahead of you lightly!"

"YOSH! I WILL SHOW YOU MY FIRE OF YOUTH!"

Sakumo sweatdropped 'this is going to be tough… if only he wasn't so eccentric…'

"You're going to spar with the both of us, even if we aren't Taijutsu specialists primarily I can tell from what I saw of Mayumi's style that he fights with utmost efficiency. You will pick up bits and pieces of our styles as you fight us, you will incorporate these into your own fighting style without yourself noticing."

"I will also train you in the basic Bodyflicker and Replacement Jutsu, great mastery of these will help you immensely in your Taijutsu. Are you ready for the training?"

"YOSH!"

"Mayumi you will attack him with your Taijutsu, Duy-san you are only allowed to defend at the moment. First we will work on your defence and after a few spars you will be the one to go on the offense"

* * *

( One year later )

"Kiko, Mato, Genzo! Dinnertime!"

Mayumi sat in his Livingroom which was relatively small but cosy, a wooden table in the middle with a couch, two nice brown leather chairs, a small television and some decorative figurines and such. It radiated warmth and the feeling of peace. He had a small two story wooden house with one bedroom, a kitchen, Livingroom and a bathroom. All over his house were toys for his two cats such as scratching posts, he loved his house immensely.

Outside of his house was a small pond with a wooden bench and another small building also made entirely out of wood. This building however had a large opening in the front and plush cushions all over the ground.

Two small kittens ran out of this building towards Mayumi as they heard him shout, behind the two kittens was a young wolf cub that followed them as he wagged his tail happily!

The family of wolves had decided to live together with Mayumi when they found his new house, at first they just visited him often but later on they came so much that they just decided to stay there. Their little cub enjoyed spending time with the human and they had to admit it was nice here, better than the cave they used to live in for sure!

Mayumi walked out of the house and looked at the three small animals running towards him with a loving smile 'always together, inseparable since they met. I never imagined I would have a home like this, nobody that disturbs me because of the seals except for a very few people I genuinely came to like'

The cats started miauwing as they didn't see any food and playfully clawed their way up Mayumi's legs, the little wolf cub meanwhile running in between his legs making him have to watch wherever he stepped so he wouldn't hurt the cub or accidentally trip, but he didn't mind. He loved them and wouldn't trade them for the world!

"Hai Hai" he went to his knees and placed three plates of gourmet food on the ground "Only the best for you three, the Akimichi special just for you"

As Mayumi came to know Choza and his wife better over the past year they offered to make the food for the animals that lived with him, Choza often visited to bring the food himself and came to like them as well. Of course the animals also loved him, seeing as he was the only that brought the food… food is love and that is doubly so for hungry young balls of fluff!

"GOOD MORNING MAYUMI-KUN! ARE YOU READY TO LET YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN?!"

"Sigh… Duy-san for the hundredth time, can you please be a bit more quiet in the morning? Genzo's parents are still sleeping and they really don't like it when you disturb them again and again…"

Genzo however didn't mind and ran towards Might Duy at full speed, Might Duy went on one knee as the cub jumped at him and began slobbering his face "Yosh Genzo, your flames of youth burn ever so brightly!".

The two had grown close over the year, at first Might Duy didn't visit Mayumi's home but as they grew to know each other better he invited the eccentric man over to his house. At first Might Duy was reluctant as he didn't know how to act in such a situation but eventually he agreed and visited, he immediately came to like Genzo. Every time he came over they played and the little cub sat on his lap when they were in the Livingroom.

"So, Duy-san, time for training?"

"Yosh let's go!"

"See you later Kiko, Mato, Genzo" as he stroked their fur while saying the names "Behave and stay inside the barrier okay? And Kiko… Don't eat all the fish in the pond again…"

Kiko looked as guilty as a cat could look and miauwed, they ran with Mayumi and Mighty Duy as they left but obediently stopped at the barrier.

* * *

( Training ground three )

"YOSH GOOD MORNING SAKUMO-SAN, HOKAGE-SAMA! ARE YOU READY TO BURN YOUR FIRE OF YOUTH?!"

Hiruzen grew a tick mark on his face "WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?! Gheesh you're making me regret training you each day we come here!"

This wasn't true actually, Hiruzen came to like the eccentric man even if he would never agree to it out loud, it's just that the seriously hated the way he shouted! 'I want people to have the will of fire but he has enough for the whole damn village!'

"Good morning Duy-san, Mayumi-kun."

"Good morning Sakumo-san, Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen cleared his throat "Now then before we begin I have a special announcement! Might Duy, because of circumstances and your age you are not eligible to participate in the upcoming Chuunin exams.."

The man looked downhearted at what he heard and held his head down

"However! I have judged your growth in skill over the past year and decided to give you a test!"

Might Duy looked up with flames in his eyes "Thank you Hokage-sama!"

"Let me finish, yes a test. You will fight Mayumi-kun to the best of your ability. He will limit himself to Kenjutsu and Taijutsu, but do not underestimate him! You've sparred with him many times over the past year and know that he is at least Jonin level even in Taijutsu!"

Mayumi interrupted "But Hokage-sama, if I'm allowed to use Kenjutsu at full force, then isn't that too much? I know Duy-san improved immensely but I'm very skilled with Kenjutsu."

"That's why Mayumi-kun it's not his goal to defeat you."

This surprised the pair, Might Duy spoke up "Then what is my goal Hokage-sama?"

"You have to hold out against Mayumi's onslaught for a full hour and manage to land at least ten wounds that require his flames to heal"

Sakumo looked dumbfounded when he heard this 'if he manages that then he is at least high chuunin or Tokubetsu Jonin level! That isn't your average Chuunin test, I know many Jonin that would even fail doing this!'

"YOSH MAYUMI-KUN LET'S DO THIS!" Duy put on his gauntlets, the years of training made his body extremely suited for Taijutsu and this was shown in the previous year. Although his fighting style isn't completed yet he is still a force to be reckoned with, although is enthusiasm sometimes leaves openings that enemies can take advantage of… he was also used to Mayumi's fighting style, which would give him an advantage in this test!

"Fighters ready?"

Mayumi took the sword from his back and got into his stance "I won't take it easy on you Duy, give me all you got!"

"Yosh!"

"Your Exam starts NOW!"

Mayumi didn't give Duy the chance to take the initiative and bodyflickered forward "Kenjutsu style: TriSlash!", three beams of black light came out of the swordstrike similar to the technique Sakumo uses, over the last year they have trained together to improve his Kenjutsu and all that work payed of!

His strikes hit Duy only to see him being replaced by a log and a fist aimed towards his liver, he sliced diagonally to meet Duy's arm. Duy would either have to adjust and meet his sword or pull back, if he continued his attack he would likely lose his arm!

"Gate of Pain, Kai!"

'He can open them while moving now?!'

The strike that would have been suicidal became almost ten times faster and Mayumi became forced to escape or it would result in a serious injury! 'Praise log'

Splinters went everywhere as Mayumi saw the log being annihilated by Duys' punch "Did not expect that Duy-san! You've kept that a secret haven't you?"

"I'm sorry Mayumi-kun that was most unyouthful of me!"

"No Duy-san don't worry! Now lets start for real!"

Might Duy had the advantage when it came to speed and abused this as much as he could, he knew Mayumi was extremely skilled in Kenjutsu but if his strikes didn't connect then he wouldn't have to fear the sword.

"Speed won't save you Duy-san"

Mayumi had a lot of experience when it came to fighting quicker opponents, his fourteen-year-old body has always held him back in this regard so he was forced to come up with certain tactics. The main tactic was simply waiting for the incoming strikes and matching up to them with his sword, a sword was much more dangerous than a fist so the opponent would almost always lose the exchange.

Usually Mayumi used Ninjutsu to cover this weakness but now that he wasn't allowed to Duy became his perfect counter. Speed is the counter to a lot of shinobi skills, if the opponent can't hit you then you just have to outlast them and beat them over time with the openings they give you.

This was exactly what Might Duy did, he traded blows but each time one of Mayumi's sword strikes would get close he dodged with a burst of speed and went in again and again, not giving Mayumi time to catch his breath. 'it may be unyouthful but my stamina is a lot better than his, that's my only chance!'

The fight raged on for well over half an hour before Mayumi simply got sick of constantly having Duy evade his attacks, he hadn't hit him even once even with the gap in skill! 'He's too damn fast and slippery!'

But just as Mayumi hadn't been able to land a hit, Duy hadn't as well. His time was running at and he still had to inflict ten wounds!

"Duy-san it's time for me to get serious as well!"

"Gate of opening, Kai!" black mist started to come out of Mayumi's body and his veins bulged "Good luck Duy-san!"

Mayumi became five times quicker and he was finally the one to go on the offense! The openings that Duy saw before disappeared and he lost his chance!

Mayumi rushed towards Duy time after time as the latter was forced to dodge and block constantly! Rolling out of the trajectory of the sword, blocking with his gauntlets and using the replacement jutsu every few seconds, it was the only option he had!

The gap in skill became all the more obvious with Mayumi opening the first gate "Come on Duy-san, you only have ten minutes left!"

"Gate of Limit, Kai!", 'I will not lose my chance to become a Chuunin! I will not disappoint my wife and son!'

"Gate of View, Kai!"

'He's opened six gates! I can't let him hit me or I'm done for!'

The ground cracked around Duy with every step he took and every punch he made, shockwaves were caused when his fists exchanged blows with the sword and Mayumi found himself to have extreme trouble with not getting hit!

'I can't even block properly anymore! He deflects my sword with every hit, I can't keep this up!'

A kick connected and he was shot into the air "Morning Peacock!"! 'Ghah my ribs broke!' Mayumi coughed up blood as he continued to fly, Might Duy appeared above him and rained down punch after punch that were covered in flames, Mayumi hit the ground with such a massive impact that a ten-meter diameter crater formed underneath him!

Might Duy fell to the ground in utter exhaustion and couldn't move another muscle, some of them had ripped from the sheer tension he put on them and it would take at least a month of healing to fully recover… but it was worth it! He won! 'I did it… son… wife… I won!'

He managed to look into the crater as the smoke receded… 'No, Nooo! This can't be!'

Mayumi was nowhere to be seen, all that was in the middle of the crater was burning splinters of wood. Might Duy started crying 'I lost… I'm still a failure...!'

He felt somebody turn him around to face upward, Mayumi was sitting next to him, blood seeping from the corners of his smiling mouth and one of his arms holding his stomach "That was a great fight Duy-san"

"I…lost…"

Hiruzen interrupted them "Actually Might Duy you didn't, I set a goal before you that was almost impossible to accomplish with your current training. I'm sorry for that, but I wanted to see how much you would push yourself for your goal, and trust me when I say that I'm impressed!"

"But…"

Hiruzen stopped Duy "No buts, you might not have won the challenge but as I said the goal was impossible, so therefore! Congratulations Chuunin Might Duy!"

"Chuunin?!" the raise in his voice hurt him immensely but he couldn't help himself! He wasn't some no-name Genin anymore! No, he was now a no-name Chuunin! 'I did it! Son, wife, I did it!'

"Indeed Duy-san, if you'd managed to inflict ten wounds then I would have instantly promoted you to Tokubetsu Jonin! So, you know your next goal!", Hiruzen looked to Mayumi "You barely managed to save yourself in time there Mayumi-kun, how many did you break?"

"At least four… this will take a few days for my flames to heal"

Hiruzen nodded "I'm giving you two a week of from training, you are prohibited to do anything and have to enjoy some free time. Is that understood? Duy-san I will be sending you to the hospital for your recovery, you pushed yourself a bit too much, I'm sure you know this as well"

"Hai, Hokage-sama"

* * *

( Hospital room )

Might Duy lay in his bed with a large smile on his face, next to his bed was a packet that was all too familiar to him, he had seen it many times on other shinobi and now finally he had one as well!

'My Chuunin vest! My own Chuunin vest!' he started crying from joy yet again, it was a dream come true for Duy, he couldn't wait for his wife and son to arrive at the hospital!

*knock knock*

"Enter!"

Mayumi walked in with something in his arms "Hey there Chuunin Duy-san! I brought you some company as quick as I could!"

The bundle in his arms jumped at Duy and began to bark and lick his face! "Genzo! Did you come to congratulate me?"

*wuff wuff!* and gave another massive lick all over his face, Duy couldn't help but laugh even if it hurt him! "Mayumi-san, how long will you two be staying? Do you know if my wife and son are on their way?"

Mayumi smiled "I will be staying until they arrive and Genzo here will be staying for the entire week!"

"What?! He'll be staying with me?!"

He got a nod from Mayumi "Yep! His parents agreed don't worry! I'll bring them over once in a while as well, you need all the company you can get or your flames of youth will die down, we can't have that happen!"

Might Duy cried "Thank you! You gave me my dream, I can't think of how to repay you!"

"No worries there Duy-san, how about this, you'll let me help train your son together with you as payment!"

"You… you would do that?!"

"Sure will! Speaking of your family, they will be arriving in about ten minutes, the Hokage is bringing them personally, but he didn't spoil the surprise don't you worry!"

They continued talking and laughing while they waited for them to arrive, the bond that grew over the last year was unreplaceable even with the difference in age. They saw each other as equals, not as adult and teenager, age had no meaning with the fire of youth!

"Duy! Duy!" a crying woman ran into the room in utter panic "Hokage-same told me you were in the hospital! Duy are you okay?!" the woman had brown braided hair, brown eyes and a slender figure, she looked a bit cute if you would describe it, average but cute. She was a sweet woman that loved Might Duy dearly even with his eccentric behaviour, they were a perfect match!

She hugged Duy as soon as she got the chance "Aimi calm down, I'm okay! I've never been better!" He put on his patented Nice guy pose when she released the hug "But you're covered in bandages!"

"I'll explain in a bit, now where is Might Guy?! Where is my son?!"

An extremely shy toddler walked inside and looked a bit frightened by Mayumi that was standing in the corner "Papa…" of course he couldn't properly talk yet as he was only a year old but that made him all the cuter! Aimi picked him up and sat him on top of his father who quickly proceeded to take him in for a hug and cried "Guy! I did it Guy, Aimi, I did it!"

His wife stood there in confusion "You did what Duy?"

He cried even more "I… I made Chuunin!"

"YOU DID WHAT?!"His wife became emotional and tears leaked from her face "You finally did it?!"

"Y…Ye….Ye… Yes!"

Mayumi interrupted them as he noticed Duy couldn't speak properly due to all the emotion "Duy-san, do you want me to explain what happened?"

Might Duy managed to nod to Mayumi and Aimi looked expectantly towards him "Well, it started this morning during our usual training time."

"We met with the Hokage and Sakumo and the Hokage informed us that there would be no training… instead he arranged for Duy-san to be tested for Chuunin!"

"But there is no Chuunin exam at the moment? And he wasn't allowed to enter them anymore!"

"That's true Aimi-san so the Hokage arranged a different test, he had to fight me for a full hour and survive while trying to land ten hits on me"

"But there's no way he could have won that!" it may have sounded a bit harsh from his wife but she was brutally honest as a person…

"I was only allowed to use Kenjutsu and Taijutsu, and no before you beat me to a pulp! I did not cause him to end up in the hospital, he did that all by himself!"

Mayumi continued "He opened six of the eight gates and the strain it put on him caused him to look like this."

"So… Duy won?"

"Sorry but no… although he managed to last the entire hour he did not manage to hit me ten times, but due to the amount of skill he showed the Hokage still promoted him to Chuunin and told him how to reach Tokubetsu Jonin in the future! So, that's the gist of it"

"Duy! You did it!", "Papa…Chuunin?"

Duy ruffled his son's hair "Yes Guy, I did it"

*wuff!*, "Sorry Genzo how could I forget you"

Mayumi quietly left the room as he looked at the picture of the perfect family, the care they showed for each other. He couldn't help but be a little jealous but he was extremely happy 'That's what I want to see, if only everybody could feel the same as them. Congratulations Duy-san, you deserve it'

* * *

 **YOSH the father of one of my favourite characters is here! It's time to see how Mayumi's life changed in the past year! Will he still be friends with Kushina and Minato? What about the way the village views him, has anything changed? Did the Uchiha stop assaulting him, and what about the Hyuga's revenge? Only time will tell! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	6. Chapter 6 Sensei Black

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, never will, don't even want to.**

 **There will be quite a bit happening in this chapter, some time skips etc. etc. and a cute moment here and there. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Mayumi was casually walking through the streets undisturbed by the whispers around him, nothing could ruin the good mood he had going. Over the past year villagers and shinobi tried to annoy and hinder him countless times and after a while he got absolutely sick of just trying not to cause a scene. So two months ago he snapped, he brutally beat up almost twenty villagers and shinobi in public and they had to get rushed to the hospital for the injuries. After that the villagers didn't dare annoy him any longer except for the constant whispering, the shinobi tried to be sneakier about it but even they stopped after a few more beatings.

'I should have done that a long time ago… shame I couldn't just kill them, I was in my right to do so but the Hokage makes a valid point that it will only cause more issues later on. Now, let's have a quick snack before the weekly meeting!'

He began walking towards Ichiraku's, he loved the Akimichi food a lot but his go-to place had never changed after his first impression.

"Mayumi-kun!"

He looked to his left and was too late to dodge as a red-haired beauty body slammed him into the ground "Get up Moneybag! It's time for lunch!"

"Ugh Kushina-chan, you were the one to slam me into the ground…!"

"Bygones are bygones Dattebane let's goooo! Ramen!", over the past year Mayumi had grown a close friendship with Kushina and Minato, every time Kushina saw him she would drag him away for ramen as that was apparently his purpose in life…

"Yo Minato-kun, I didn't interrupt your date did I?"

The blonde grew a small blush on his face "No no Mayumi-kun we were just walking around!" he had a slight panic attack when it came to the subject of dating… it was obvious that Minato liked Kushina so he began teasing him about it whenever he got the chance. Kushina, even though she was reluctant to admit she had a small crush on Minato, did as well, it was their favourite pastime next to eating ramen!

"Please Mayumi-kun, as if I would give him the chance! You know I don't like guys with red cheeks!"

The blush grew even more "Come-on guys, stop!"

Minato was overall a calm and calculating guy except when it came to Kushina, he lost his wits and startled becoming extremely shy and as Kushina liked to call it 'an idiot'.

"Sure loverboy, come on let's get that ramen, I have a meeting in an hour so best we hurry up."

"Your weekly meeting with the Hokage Mayumi-kun?"

He nodded, they walked to Ichiraku's and sat down "Aah if it isn't my three favourite customers!"

"You know you two, you should come visit my house once, we always meet in the village even after a whole year you still haven't really seen my home."

Kushina grew a tick mark on his face in annoyance "That's because you're never home! And kami forbid it if you force me to wake up early Dattebane!"

"Yeah Mayumi-kun, it's not our fault! Plus I have to train with Sensei every day except for when he's off for his research… for some reason he never lets me join in that…"

The two looked at Minato with confusion "You're serious Minato? You still haven't figured out what his 'research' is? Are you that dense?"

Minato grew flustered "What is it?! Nobody ever tells me!"

"Tss you'll have to find out on your own"

"Kushina-chan! Mayumi-kun!"

"Nope!" they said in unison.

Almost one hour later Mayumi said his goodbye and walked to the Hokage's office for his meeting.

* * *

( Hokage's office )

He found the others already waiting for him, sitting at the table were Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, Danzo, Hiruzen and Sakumo. "Sorry I'm late, I had some ramen before I came"

"Don't worry Mayumi-kun we were just starting up with the general things"

Every week the group had a meeting about the re-education of the shinobi, their plans for the academy and the overall changes that had to be made to Konoha. It started with just the first two subjects but after a while the group came to an agreement that they seemed to work well together and decided to add more to their tasks.

Hiruzen began the meeting "So now that Mayumi-kun is here we can start with the subjects for today. First off the re-education of our shinobi. Danzo, how is that going?"

Danzo was given the task of setting up the program, all other members of the group helped with this but he was the one that led the project.

"It's almost completed Hiruzen, as you know it was problematic at the start of this year, especially the Uchiha and Hyuga didn't take kind to our idea. But I estimate that in two to three weeks it will be completely done."

"Good, it took us shorter than expected and I have to compliment your work Danzo. You did an exceptional job, your methods may have been a little crude but they brought results"

He continued "Now then for the next subject, our plans for the academy. We agreed to change the curriculum extensively and I've given two of you a task one month ago. Sakumo-san, Mayumi-kun, how far are you in making a new academy Taijutsu style?"

Sakumo was the one to respond "Well Hokage-sama, we've come to the conclusion that it isn't in our student's best interest to be forced to learn one specific style."

The group was intrigued "Continue, what is your solution?"

"I've discussed this with Mayumi-kun and our solution is to make three separate styles from which the students can choose. They are made to be simple yet effective and malleable"

"So, what are these three styles Sakumo-san?" was Danzo's question

"I myself made a Taijutsu style that's about strong and lethal pinpoint strikes."

Mayumi continued "I made a style that's focused on flexibility, using the opponent's strength against them and waiting for an opening to take advantage of."

Danzo nodded "And the third one?"

"The third one we've tasked to my student Might Duy, he made a style that's based on speed and physical prowess. His style requires extensive physical training next to it. This style is reserved for those that intend to walk the path of Taijutsu specialist and has bits and pieces of other styles combined into it."

The group seemed to be satisfied by their answers and Hiruzen made the final verdict "very well, I accept your proposal for three academy styles, you are to write them down into a book. Are the three of you willing to teach five hours each week in the academy until we have suitable teachers of the styles?"

"We do Hokage-sama, but our requirement is that we get to decide the time in which we are to train the students."

"That is acceptable. Shikaku are you willing to help them in writing their styles down? You are the best suited for such a task"

"Of course Hokage-sama; Sakumo-san, Mayumi-san could you come to my house this week to write them down? We need to keep the fact that this group exists a secret while we can so that would be the best option."

Mayumi had to make sure Might Duy knew at what time he had to meet with the Nara, it would be the hardest for him to write down his style. He is more for the hands-on approach in things and not really that great in describing why he does certain things and how.

Hiruzen started on the next subject at hand "Now for the other academy problem, we need to change the curriculum, at the moment non-clan students have too little chance to pass. What suggestions do you have?"

Mayumi took the initiative "I've been thinking about what you currently do in the academy and I noticed one thing in particular. You have way too much theoretical teachings! Seriously, trying to make kids sit down for a few hours straight will hamper them in learning a subject if they don't already have a basic knowledge in it."

"What I suggest is we split up the classes into blocks of one hour each, they will have a smaller break in between each subject and they need more physical teachings."

"Instead of just purely theoretical teachings it would do well to also give different examples, not everyone learns things from reading them. Instead of just telling them what Genjutsu is you should let them feel it more often and maybe even try to place simple ones to see if they have an aptitude in it. The same goes for every subject."

"They are in the academy for an average of six years. So why not take the chance in those years to actually determine what type of shinobi they should try to be? Instead of forcing each and every one of them to do the same, why not place them into different classes after a few years depending on what subjects they are better in? They will all still take the basic classes such as Taijutsu but the requirements for graduation will differ."

"The last two things that I think should be changed are the physical training and graduation requirements. Simply said the physical training is far too easy now, new students that come out of the academy have to be trained extensively by their new squad leaders and that wastes precious time. We need to make the students work a lot harder! They are going to be shinobi, that isn't for the faint of heart, if they won't take the time to train outside of class hours then they aren't fit to be shinobi at all! Discipline is a necessity."

"And the last one… this one really annoyed me to no end! Why are academy scores of theories awarded with so many points?! You have children graduating at the moment that only graduated because they are good with theories but are terrible at the physical aspects! And why in kami's name do you put such emphasis on the damn clone jutsu, tell me honestly how many of you even use that one except for the higher levelled clone jutsu?!"

The group was silent, Danzo had a rare smile on his face 'Finally somebody else that said it, we are threating the students like fragile infants!'

Nara Shikaku finally spoke up "So you're saying we should overhaul the entire system that is used now?"

"Exactly!"

Danzo spoke up "I agree with Mayumi-san. The children that enrolled in the academy dream of becoming shinobi, so why not put them to the test. We have too many students that don't manage to become shinobi after the final test simply because we treated them like fragile things, we need to weed out the ones with no future and toughen them up!"

"Danzo, it's rare to see you talk about a subject with such vigour. I know you've been telling me to implement changes during the past years, but are you serious about this?"

"Open your eyes Hiruzen, our shinobi are far too weak! Only the rare few that manage to become Jonin due their inborn talent and discipline are the ones that keep our village alive, the rest are just cannon fodder if a war is to erupt!"

Hiruzen's brow rose "You're talking as if there is a war coming, tell me, why do you expect such?"

Danzo grew agitated "Are you serious Hiruzen?! Just look at what happened to Uzu, if they had succeeded in their plans then we would have been their next target! We have to prepare for an eventual war, all the evidence at our borders is signalling that one is coming!"

Shikaku interrupted the two of them "I agree with Danzo, I've been keeping track of the activities along our border. It is sad to say but it is only a matter of time until the next war is coming… we have to prepare, every capable shinobi will count even if they are Genin. If we can make our Genin become as strong as the average Chuunin at graduation then we will have a much better chance of survival."

"Are you saying we have to make them lose their chance of a childhood?!"

"Yes Hokage-sama, they chose to become shinobi, they chose to forego their childhood the moment they came to that decision. Konoha's future is more important, as the Hokage you have to agree to that fact."

Shikaku continued "I am also willing to take some of my time to teach in the academy, I want to find a select few for a class that I want to teach. My class will be about commanding others and tactics overall"

"I also believe that it's in our best interest to take up Tsunada's idea about training field medics, they will be all the more valuable in an upcoming war. We need her to train a class as well if possible, one that is focuses solely on becoming fieldmedics"

Hiruzen sighed 'I am too old for this… it seems there is only one option left. They all seem to agree that trouble is on the horizon', "Fine, then it is time to prepare for war. Mayumi-kun we will go over your plans and adjust them where needed, your task is to make the physical training portion of the curriculum together with Might Duy. Shikaku you will have your class, I will contact Tsunade. My goal is to implement the new curriculum in the upcoming academy year that will start in two months."

"The meeting is hereby dismissed, we will continue next week. Danzo you can stay, I have to talk to you"

"Hai Hokage-sama!" the others left the office and went to work out their tasks.

* * *

( Meeting with Danzo )

"You wanted to speak to me Hiruzen?"

Hiruzen nodded "Indeed Danzo, while I am still reluctant to agree with the way the handle certain things I have a task for you."

"You mean for my ROOT?"

"Yes Danzo, your ROOT are far better trained for spying and information gathering than my Anbu and they are unable to give information to our enemies in the event they are captured. You are to send them to the borders and other hidden villages to gather information about the upcoming war. Look for their weaknesses and report back to me. We will plan according to the information you gather, is that understood?"

Danzo couldn't help but like the change in Hiruzen's attitude over the past year, his loving personality and hope that everything would eventually turn out well had slowly changed to be more realistic. 'You've finally turned into a real Hokage Hiruzen'

"Very well Hiruzen, am I allowed to use sabotage when I see it necessary?"

He shook his head "Not yet Danzo, we first have to estimate how long we have until the war. After that I may deem it appropriate. If we are to sabotage at an early stage then we can't predict how they will react, we may even lose our chance to gather the information"

"Agreed, I will send my ROOT out when I return, there's also one more issue I have that requires your attention Hiruzen…"

* * *

 _( Flashback one year ago )_

 _Danzo was seen walking to Mayumi's house in the Forest of Death, they had arranged for a meeting to discuss what happened during the previous council meeting._

" _Ah Danzo-san, it's good to see you."_

" _Likewise Mayumi-san"_

" _Let's head into my Livingroom, I've prepared some tea."_

 _They sat around the table and Mayumi waited patiently for the man to start the conversation…_

" _So, Mayumi-san. Care to tell me why you let me stay in the council meeting? You must've heard about me from the Uzukage and I'm sure he didn't agree to my… methods…"_

 _Mayumi smirked "Straight to the interesting subject, fine. You must have noticed that I said I can see the colour of one's soul and determine their nature from that?"_

" _Correct"_

" _Then you must know that I've also seen your soul Danzo-san" the smirk grew wider_

" _Do tell me Mayumi-kun, what did you see? If my methods are any indication then I can't expect anything else than it to be black just like the men you acted against"_

" _Now that's where you're wrong Danzo-san" he saw Danzo's brow lift up in surprise, "Your soul is quite a wonder to behold. Never had I seen a soul that is such a grey, it seems your qualities are in perfect harmony. Do you want me to tell you what I see in your soul?"_

" _I must admit that I find it interesting Mayumi-san"_

" _Your actions have indeed cast a black shadow over your soul, I see a lot of hatred, the will to use any means to accomplish your goals, greed for power and even arrogance. However… your soul isn't black. The one thing that seems to redeem those qualities is that you are extremely selfless, everything you do is in the interest of that which you love above all else. Now, care to tell me Danzo-san, what is it that you love above all else?"_

 _Danzo had to admit he was surprised, everybody saw him as a greedy man that hungered for power and assumed it was in his self-interest. Never had anyone taken the time to look beneath the surface 'Interesting, to think he can see all that from a soul'_

" _Konoha, everything I do is for Konoha"_

 _Mayumi nodded "I thought as much, then how come you don't disagree with the methods I used during the council? They must have sparked a lot of problems"_

" _That is, Mayumi-san, because I agree with the power and the way you handled the situation. You are a person I respect if I must admit, you don't let people walk over you unlike others. The problems that you caused are merely things that would have come to issue one moment or another, it would have only taken more time. The fact that you brought it to Hiruzen's attention right under his nose is something that I appreciate greatly, he needs to be stricter if he is to be a good Kage."_

" _You don't agree with Hiruzen being the Hokage, do you?"_

" _No, I do not. Although I see his point when it comes to teamwork and taking care of each other, the methods he uses at the moment are far from satisfactory. He needs to change his views before I see him as worthy of his position."_

" _I agree with you Danzo-san. But you aren't a worthy candidate either. Your methods belong to the shadows for none to notice, the fact that I even knew about you and your supposed reputation is actually a problem."_

 _Danzo became warry "What do you know of my actions?"_

" _That you take children, especially orphans, and use them in your program that eliminates emotions and makes them the perfect puppets."_

" _And how do you know about that?"_

" _Let's just say that you aren't as secretive as you might think, if I can come to this information then I'm sure others can as well. Do with it as you want, but I won't leak the information. There is need for a shadow such as you, it's just that your shadow is too open to the light"_

 _Mayumi continued "However, I have one small problem with the way you handle things. I don't care in particular if you take children if their souls are already corrupt and trust me that most of them are. What I do care about is that you take some pure ones, I want you to stop taking those."_

 _Danzo's brow rose "And how am I to know which ones are and aren't pure? And what does it matter?"_

" _That is because pure souls actually have a chance to change the world for the better Danzo-san, something that would be in your best interest for Konoha. The corrupt ones can die for all I care, you can have those. As for how you can know which are and aren't pure, I am willing to help you with that in exchange for something that I can provide you with."_

 _Danzo couldn't help but admit that he grew interested in the proposal, having a partnership with Mayumi was in his best interest, something he was already out to get. "Do tell, what are you offering?"_

 _Mayumi took out a scroll and unsealed it, before them on the table lay ten Sharingan that seemed different than they should be. Instead of the usual black Tomoe and red eyes it was reversed!_

" _Now these may seem strange to you, and in fact the change that happened was a surprise to me as well. When the five Uchiha police attacked me in the street I took their eyes and sealed them, afterwards I noticed that my flames seemed to be attracted to them and I infused them with some of my chakra."_

" _This change occurred, from what I can tell compared to the normal Sharingan these seem to be more effective and don't take the chakra that they would normally consume. I can't tell what they will do once they replace someone's eyes as I haven't had a chance to test that yet but it does intrigue me. My proposal is this, I will give you all these eyes and in return you let me help you with deciding which children to take for your ROOT as well as give me information on what these Sharingan do when you implant them into humans"_

 _Danzo came to a decision immediately "I agree with your proposal Mayumi-san, I think we can work well together!", 'These new Sharingan will be of perfect use to my ROOT! All those years the Uchiha denied me into taking unused ones from the dead, and then this boy just shows up and hands me them on a silver platter!'_

" _There is one more issue Danzo-san"_

* * *

( Flashback end )

"… I am in need for a successor."

Hiruzen was utterly shocked! "What?!"

"Indeed, it has been brought to my attention that just like you require a successor eventually, I need to start training my own from scratch. I am willing to come to an agreement and change the way I handle situations if you provide me with the agreement to seek a successor in the open."

"Are you dying Danzo?"

Danzo smirked "No Hiruzen, but I'm well in my fifties and grooming one will take at least twenty years, in the worst possible case I will die at about seventy years old, so I have to begin with the training soon. You have come to the realisation that my ROOT is actually needed in Konoha and therefore I come to you with my problem in the open compared to my usual action of not informing you."

"You want me to help find the best possible candidate?"

"Indeed. Somebody with the utmost love for Konoha, somebody that will do anything for this village whatever the cost. Somebody that has your so-called will of fire but also knows how to work in the shadow and is willing to lose his whole coming life for the good of Konoha."

"Danzo, if you had asked me this but a year ago I would have you punished for even suggesting this… but as you said I've changed my view on situations… very well, I will help you. In return you must help me choose my successor when the time comes."

The broken bond between the two men was slowly beginning to mend, their views on the end of either spectrum were growing closer to each other and they could now see reason in each other's actions. Their friendship may never become the way it used to be, but for the good of Konoha that wasn't needed.

* * *

( Two months later, start of the new academy year )

"…. Therefore I welcome you to the academy! You will become the future of Konoha and here is where you will receive the training to do so! As may have been brought to your attention the old curriculum has been entirely changed, there are new teachers and specialists to ensure you have the best possible chance to become a shinobi!"

"I present to you the new head teachers of Konoha Academy!"

Mayumi stood in line with the new teachers that were selected over the months, it was an ordeal to arrange everything in the short amount of time but they luckily managed to do so.

"Sakumo Hatake for Taijutsu!" the crowd gasped and he could hear whispers _"The White Fang is going to train us/our children!"_ , "Shikaku Nara for tactics! Tsunade Senju and Dan Kato for Medical training! Might Duy for Taijutsu! Murakumo Kurama for Genjutsu! Orochimaru for Ninjutsu! And lastly my special Jonin codename Black for Taijutsu and Physical Exercise!"

Mayumi stepped forward with a black mask on his head that had two white stripes underneath his eyes, his flaming outfit was gone while he was a teacher and he wore a black Anbu outfit.

" _An Anbu as trainer?! And the rest are almost all high ranked Jonin as well!"_

When each of the names were announced the teachers stepped forward, Hiruzen continued his speech "As you can see they are almost all high ranked Jonin! No longer will only Chuunin be teaching the students, we've come to the decision that Jonin will impact their skills upon the students and train them to the best of their ability!"

"Our future will be bright and our shinobi will be strong, the will of fire will be lit like never before!"

The whole crowd shouted in excitement and the students couldn't help but nervously smile as they saw who were going to be their teachers. These were their idols which they would otherwise never have met!

* * *

( Academy training field )

Mayumi stood next to Sakumo and Might Duy. In front of them was a class of students, roughly thirty nervous children were gathered and waiting for them to speak.

'This is going to be fun!' was all Mayumi could think mischievously

'Yosh let's light their fire of youth!'

Sakumo started the class "Welcome class, you are the first that we are going to teach so you surely have no knowledge of what to expect. Let me make one thing clear! You will train until you drop and then train even more!"

The class gulped

"That's right you heard me, this isn't going to be easy! We three will train you depending on which style you think suits you best. You will be splitting into three groups and gain training from your respected teacher. First off I will explain which three options you have!"

"The first style: A style based on flexibility and taking advantage of your opponent and their weaknesses. This style is taught by Black!"

"The second style: A style based on striking the most damaging points as quickly as possible, you will focus purely on offense and forego defence for the most part. I will be teaching this style!"

"The Third style: A style based on physical prowess and speed, this style will take extreme physical training but is most suited for those that want to specialize in becoming a Taijutsu Expert! This style is taught by Might Duy!"

"None of the styles are better than the other, they are all just as effective depending on if they suit your personality and body! You are first allowed to choose your own teacher but in the event that we judge you are better suited for a different style then we will make you switch teacher, is that understood?!"

The class shouted "Hai Sensei!"

"Good!" the three of them began walking a small distance away from each other "You will now choose a style! Make the choice wisely, don't just judge on your preferred teacher, choose purely on the Taijutsu style!"

The eager children quickly ran to the teacher they wanted as if there was a limited number of spots, the couldn't contain their energy and wanted to start straight away! This was a dream come true for most of them, to be taught by a Jonin!

Of the thirty children six went to Might Duy, nine went to Mayumi and the rest went to Sakumo.

Sakumo couldn't help but sigh when he saw this 'Just like I thought, they go to me because they know I'm S-rank and don't care about the style mostly… fifteen brats to train, I'll shove them to Mayumi or Duy sooner or later!'

"Good, now that you're divided we will move to separate parts of the field! Follow your teachers and do everything they tell you to do without question, is that understood?!"

A chorus of "Hai Sensie!" was his response

* * *

( Mayumi's group )

He looked at his nine students "Sit down in a line", they did as told and he could see the excitement they had in their eyes! 'yep, this is going to be fun. Eight girls and one boy, I expected most girls to come to me so that's fine'

"First off, tell me a bit about yourself and why you chose my style. I don't care about family names or if you're from a clan so just tell me your first name"

The first girl began shyly "I'm Akira and I chose your style because I don't want to become big and muscular… I don't like fighting or hurting people so this seemed like the best choice…" she began pressing her fingers together and Mayumi couldn't help but think 'cute… focus Mayumi, focus!'

Almost all of the girls nodded when she said she didn't want to become big and muscular 'typical, they think strength means they will become bulky…'

"So all of you girls chose this style because you don't want to become too muscular?"

"Hai Sensei…"

Mayumi sighed "you know that's not the case except for the third style, but you will notice in time trust me."

The girls told him their names and all that was left was the single boy "Now, your turn boy"

"My name is Kenshin sensei, I chose your style because of my frame, I believe it's better suited for me to use they opponent's attack against them. My clan style also focuses on this aspect so this would be the logical choice sensei."

Mayumi couldn't help but nod "Good answer, but you will not be using your clan style during this class, you will learn my style and maybe even incorporate some aspects into your clan style. A style is never perfect, remember that, there is always room for improvement if you look for it."

"Hai sensei!"

"Now before we start I have to tell you that the training will be strict, you will not question me except if you want to know why I tell you to do a certain move. You will not complain about the physical training, it doesn't matter if you're a girl I will still train you excruciatingly hard! Is that understood?"

"Hai sensei!"

"We will start with some warm up exercise, you see the track around this field? Run as many laps as you possibly can, you will continue until you drop from exhaustion and I will drag you to the ground to rest. When you are able to run again you will continue, this will go on until the last person drops!"

The children paled "But Sensei…"

"No buts! What are you waiting for, MOVE!"

Mayumi watched as the children ran for their life, he expected the boy to last the longest and estimated it would take about thirty minutes before they were done. It was amusing to watch as he could clearly see the differences between the children, he knew it was probably because a few were already trained in their clan but he didn't mind. 'At the end of the year this will even out'

He saw a girl slowing down to take a rest and he grinned before he bodyflickered next to her and scared her shitless "Did I say you could take a rest?! No, run until you drop, now go!"

"Eeek! Sorry sensei!"

"All of you remember what I said, run until you drop, no exceptions!"

They ran for fifteen minutes and Mayumi was honestly surprised some of them held on for this long, he could see a few that were barely holding on and were breathing heavily but they didn't stop! 'Good'

The shy girl that spoke first dropped to the ground in utter exhaustion and he walked up to her, picked her up and lay her down on the soft grass "You did well, now rest"

This continued until only two children were left running, the boy Kenshin and a girl named Chiasa. The boy was breathing extremely rapidly and had trouble even lifting his feet anymore and eventually he fell down and was unable to stand back up… the girl however looked like she could go on for a few more minutes.

This appeared to be true as she continued to run for ten more minutes before Mayumi decided to call it quits "You can come back now Chiasa, you did great. That is enough for a warm up."

The girl ran back to him with a humongous smile on her face "But sensei I wasn't done yet… I usually run for much longer!"

This intrigued Mayumi "Tell me Chiasa, are you from a clan?"

"Nope!"

"Did your parents train you?"

A sad smile remained on her face "No sensei… I have no parents…"

'Oh… an orphan, damn I messed up!'

"You trained all by yourself?"

Her smile widened yet again "Hai sensei! I love training and run and do physical exercise each day until I drop! I usually run for two hours as a warm up."

Mayumi smiled behind his mask 'Just like Duy-san an extremely hard worker, if I hadn't met her now then who knows if she would have had a chance to shine'

"Good! All of you, you will follow her example! This will be the only time we have such a warm up, this was to show you the lack of endurance you have! My style and every other style we train has a basic requirement which is you have to be physically fit! You will train in your spare time each and every day, you will have less free time but that is what it takes to be shinobi! Just look at Sakumo-san, do you think he got to that level by relaxing? No! He trained until he dropped each and every day!"

"Hai sensei!", he would have to see if they actually did as they were told, but it was a start.

One girl held up her hand "Yes Akira?"

"Sensei, when did you become a Jonin?"

"Hmm a good question, you know it was never actually tested properly but I estimate it was when I was about ten years old. When I was twelve I became an A-rank shinobi."

All the children gasped! "Ten?!"

Chiasa looked at him with stars in her eyes "Sensei, do you think I can become a Jonin even as an orphan?"

"I can't see why not, I am an orphan myself actually. If you keep up what you do then I'm sure each and every one of you has a chance to become Jonin!"

This caused all the children to look at him with stars, he had never seen children so enthusiastic "Hai sensei!"

"Now, let's start with Taijutsu training! As I said my style focuses on flexibility and taking advantage of the opponent's strength and weaknesses. I will train you on how to spot any weakness and how you can create them, this style is also greatly effective if you later want to switch to using Kenjutsu so keep that in mind."

* * *

( End of the class )

The whole class came back together and Sakumo ended it "Now I hope you enjoyed the first class and I'm sure the other teachers have said this as well. You have one homework assignment that is indefinite, train until you drop each and every day in your free time, this is required if you want to become strong regardless if you want to specialise in Taijutsu. Now, go inside to your next class, I believe you have Medical training with Tsunade and Dan!"

"Hai sensei!" the children ran off to their next class in excitement yet exhaustion.

The three teachers were left alone and Mayumi began laughing "So, how did it go with the two of you, I saw you struggling to not get annoyed Sakumo-san!"

"Tss tell me about it, most of them only came to me because I'm their idol apparently! Stupid brats even when I told them not to. And that stupid constant complaining about how hard it is, kami sake they're a bunch of spoiled brats even the clan ones! Especially that Uchiha brat, claiming this style was beneath him and it was a waste of time, if he doesn't watch out I'll kick him out of the entire damn academy!"

Mayumi began laughing even louder "I didn't have that problem! When they heard I was only ten when I became Jonin just because of hard work they did everything they were told without question!"

"Yosh! My students were also most youthfull! They didn't complain even once! I'm glad to have students with such fire!"

"By the way Duy-san, have you ever met a girl named Chiasa? Small, brown hair in a ponytail and a birthmark next to her left eye?"

The man began thinking "Now that you mention it Mayumi-kun I think I have, I've seen her a couple of times during my morning training and she trains by herself in the woods quite close to our training ground!"

An idea popped up in Mayumi's head "Duy-san, do you think you can ask her to train with you in the morning? She seems to be just like you."

"You mean… that she's all alone and training constantly?"

"Yes I do Duy-san, she needs somebody for support. Will you do that for me?"

"Yosh I will talk to her the first time I see her training!"

"Thank you Duy-san I appreciate it greatly."

Sakumo sighed "Really when I signed up for this I didn't expect a bunch of five year old brats to be such a hand full…"

*CLANG SLAM!*

They saw a boy flying out of a window towards them, Sakumo smiled wickedly "Why I believe that's the Uchiha brat, he must have angered Tsunade"

The next second said women came flashing next to the boy as he crashed into the ground "SO YOU THINK MEDICAL JUTSU ARE NOT WORTHY HUH?! THAT PATHETIC PEOPLE JUST SHOULDN'T GET INJURED?! WELL THEN I'LL JUST FORBID ANYBODY FROM HEALING YOU FROM NOW ON!"

She stormed off holding the boy's ear with her fingers, dragging him back to her classroom.

The trio grinned "Aaah what a beautiful sight, that just cheers me up! Come, let's have lunch!"

* * *

( Six months later )

"Are you absolutely certain about this Duy-san?"

"Hai Hokage-sama!"

"You discussed this with your wife?"

"Hai! I believe this is the best action I can take!"

Hiruzen smiled at Might Duy "Very well, then I approve of your decision. Good luck" he signed a scroll and handed it to Duy.

"Thank you Hokage-sama, then I'll be off!"

* * *

( Mayumi's house )

Mayumi was hanging up balloons and ribbons everywhere, today was a joyous occasion! He got a ton of delicious food from the Akimichi restaurant and placed it all over the picnic tables that were outside. "No Genzo, Kiko, Mato not yet. We have to wait for the special guest!"

*Wuff!* * Miauw!*

He smiled lovingly at the little animals 'I hope it turns out well'

"MAYUMI-KUN!" he looked to his left and saw a bunch of people walking towards him, they were Kushina, Minato, Sakumo with his wife and son, Might Duy's wife and their son, Tsunade and Dan, Shikaku, Inoichi, Teuchi and lastly Choza and his wife.

It was a rather large group, larger than he'd ever had at this house, but he didn't mind. Today was special and it deserved guests!

Kushina ran up to him and gave a hug "You got so much food! I love you Mayumi-kun!"

"Now there Kushina-chan you're mistaken, you love the food and Minato-kun, not me!"

She stomped his shoulder "No I don't! I don't date wimps!"

The wimp was used to such remarks and didn't even respond to them anymore… "Yo Mayumi-kun, I brought some gifts"

"You can put them on the table, Kushina-chan don't start eating yet, we're waiting for our special guest!"

The group of people started sitting on chairs and a loud joyous conversation could be heard, they now just had to wait for the other people!

"Shh quiet everybody, they're coming!"

The group began to hush and they even went as far as placing a seal of silence over themselves in preparation. Mayumi looked excitedly as he saw two people coming their way, one was the all too familiar friend of his Might Duy and next to him was a young blindfolded girl that seemed extremely nervous!

"Yosh Chiasa-chan we're almost there, just a few more steps!"

They stopped right in front of the crowd "Close your eyes Chiasa-chan"

A very nervous "H…Hai.." could be heard from the girl as he proceeded to remove the blindfold. "Now Chiasa-chan, open your eyes"

She did and the whole crowd shouted "Happy Birthday Chiasa-chan!"

She opened her mouth and eyes in absolute shock in silence for a few seconds before she started crying! "I…I….I've neve…never had a birthday!"

Might Duy hugged her gently "You do now Chiasa-chan, you do now…" she returned the hug and cried tears of joy for five whole minutes before they let go of their hug. He carefully took her hand and they walked to the group, Mayumi walked up to the two of them and went down his knees patting her head "Happy Birthday Chiasa-chan"

"Mayumi-sensei!"

She jumped into his arms as well. Over the past months she and Duy had developed a close bond, from the first time he invited her to train together with him to the moment the both of them went to his house to meet his wife and child. They've grown like father and daughter and nobody had ever seen Chiasa so happy before as she was over the last few months. She came to know Mayumi without his mask when Duy first introduced them during one of their trainings, at first she was a bit frightened that the so called demon was actually her teacher, but she came to like him as well!

That was when Duy decided he wanted to give Chiasa a birthday she never had before, he arranged it with Mayumi to be at his house because it was unknown territory and they had all the space they needed here.

"Now Chiasa-chan, it's time to celebrate, you see that table over there?"

Her eyes widened substantially and stars appeared "P…pre…presents?!"

Duy took her hand again and walked her over to the table "Yes Chiasa-chan, now, open them up!"

With tears in her eyes she nodded and opened each of them while the giver of the present went up to her and celebrated her. She got new clothes, training supplies, books and her favourite a new blue patterned ribbon for her ponytail! "Thank you! I love them!"

She turned to Duy "Thank you Duy-san!"

Duy went to his knees and smiled "Now Chiasa-chan there's nothing to thank me for, I haven't given you my present yet!" he nervously smiled and handed her a long box.

She carefully took it and opened it to see what was inside, she saw a scroll and wondered what it was…

"Roll it out and read it Chiasa-chan"

She did so and carefully rolled it out, began reading it and instantly let it fall down in shock "This…"

"Yes Chiasa-chan?"

"This is… you want me to… you want to…"

"I do Chiasa-chan, if you'll have me…" he smiled nervously

She began crying like never before and jumped into Duy's arms "Tousan!"

Duy began crying as well "Chiasa-chan, my daughter!"

His wife walked up to them with Might Guy in hand and joined the hug "Chiasa-chan"

"Kaasan!"

Might Guy joined the hug even if he didn't really comprehend what was going on, but he was happy to join them if he could!

The group of people looked on as the new daughter joined Duy's family and they couldn't help but cry a little themselves… the hug lasted almost fifteen minutes before it finally broke up.

"Yosh Chiasa-chan, let's enjoy ourselves even more, okay?"

"Yosh Tousan!"

* * *

( Four months later )

Mayumi was walking towards his home when he saw two familiar people sitting on a bench near the Konoha lake… they weren't just sitting there however, the girl was leaning against the boy with an arm around her! 'Ooooh this is going to be good!'

He sneaked up behind the two as carefully as he could and shouted "Lovebirds!"

The pair shot up in the air and turned bright red when they looked at Mayumi "Ma…Mayumi-kun…" even Kushina who would have normally punched his guts out after such an action became extremely flustered!

"So, Minato-kun, you finally decided to ask her out!"

The two grew even more red from embarrassment "H..Hai Mayumi-kun…"

"Finally! It took years! I'll leave the two of you together, and by the way Minato-kun, congratulations on your promotion! Was that the incentive to finally ask her?!"

"Hai…"

"Good for you! Now as my present for the two lovebirds, you can go to Choza's main restaurant and enjoy your dinner there on my pay! Have fun!" he walked away and waved them goodbye…

'Took them long enough! Although we're only fifteen years old… okay maybe it's just because I'm technically older, but still! I'll check up on Danzo on my way home, he said he discovered something about the eyes…'

* * *

( Danzo's ROOT hideout )

*Knock Knock*

"Enter Mayumi-san"

"Yo Danzo-san, been a while since I last came here. So, you told me there's a development with the eyes?"

Danzo nodded and stood up "Indeed Mayumi-san, follow me"

They walked to the ROOT training ground and Mayumi saw ten ROOT shinobi standing in line waiting for them. "You knew I was coming?"

"I expected you and my ROOT reported you coming this way"

"That's useful alright, now, what do you have?"

"ROOT, open your eyes!"

Mayumi looked at them and saw… normal eyes! "You mean, you figured out how to turn them off?!"

Danzo smiled "Indeed I have, it seems your special Sharingan can be trained to be turned on and off, and they consume much less chakra than transplanted Sharingan should use. I have to say Mayumi-san, you've given me a great gift."

Mayumi whistled "now that's useful, stupid clan-laws won't stop you from transplanting them anymore"

"Indeed they won't, finally we can use the eyes outside of the arrogant Uchiha clan!"

Mayumi opened a storage scroll and secretly took something into his hand "Danzo-san, your right eye is blind, correct?"

"It is, I've yet to find a suitable replacement, maybe now I've finally managed to do so after all the years."

He threw the thing he had in his hands towards Danzo "Catch"

Danzo opened his remaining eye wide and looked astounded at the object in his hand "This! This is the Mangekyo Sharingan! But how?!"

"You still remember the council meeting all those years ago right? When I gouged out his eye?"

"But you destroyed the eye, we all saw it!"

Mayumi laughed "That was just a simply illusion, nobody expected me to cast one in such an occasion! I actually carefully hid the eye and sealed it away and after you gave me the first results of the special Sharingan I started infusing it with my chakra, and now you see the result."

"You're giving it to me? But why?"

A wicked smile grew upon Mayumi's face "A business exchange"

"Oooh? What do you want in return for something so valuable Mayumi-san?"

"The extermination of the Uchiha clan!"

Danzo smiled in return "What a coincidence..."

* * *

 **I hope you liked the chapter, I especially like the addition of Chiasa, I wasn't really planning to but it just came to me and I thought it would fit really well. So, Sensei Mayumi, I wonder how that will turn out, or for how long he's going to stay a sensei over there… There will be some timeskips in the upcoming chapters so that's going to be interesting (I hope)**


End file.
